Mr Uncertain
by August Shaffer
Summary: <html><head></head>Sabotage or Assist? Jake Black is uncertain about many things in his life. Will he help the mousey Bella win over the guy of her dreams? Or will he show her he is the right guy? AH</html>
1. Prologue

**(AH)-Rated R-Comedy, romance, fluffy, and a small amount of angst.**

Bella Swan is a local baker who has a secret crush on the new Attorney in town, Embry Call. But when her dream guy comes to her to ask if she can rent out her extra room over the shop to his old friend, Jake Black, she hesistates. After all Jake Black is not exactly a clean cut guy. He screams "I'm a player". He is easy on the eyes but Bella can see that Jake is not exactly a church choir boy.

Jake is trying to figure out what to do with his life. He has had enough of trouble for one lifetime. When he sees how crazy the shy little baker is and how she seems to jump each time Embry is around, he decides to help her win over Embry.

However the more he helps her open up and reveal the woman inside of her, the more he sees a woman he could possibly fall in love with. He knows he is not her usual type of man. Can he become something safe and secure for a woman like her? Is he willing to give up his wild bachelor days and settle down into the man his parents always hoped he would be one day.


	2. My Mr Right

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from these stories.

Rating: R

Beta:Mist

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy my new story. Thank you for all the great and supporting reviews.

Mister Uncertain Chapter One:

The air was warm with a hint of vanilla, sugar, and flour. I watch as the dough was toss and turn with ease by the new dough mixer I had bought with some of my play money. I knew my father would not agree with my latest purchase. He would say food tastes different when machines did all the work, rather created by human hands. He believed that my food tasted so delicious because I put my heart in everything I baked.

I just thought he was being a bias old fool. My father enjoyed my cooking. It was the one thing he could talk to me about. We often lived in separate rooms when he was home. He was the local police chief so his hours sometimes kept him out way late.

I worked hard as a child. Hard at making my dad proud of me. My grades were always superb. I tried playing the violin but barely mastered it. I kept fumbling with the chords. My music teacher would scold me often saying I was just too uptight for an instrument that needed soft, easy going hands. I hated her. I just knew she was jealous that unlike most of her other music protégées I was smart and drug free. Still, I passed the class but had no desire to seek a career playing the instrument.

I took art classes. There I had a better shot of using my creative mind and my tight wrist. My father would go to my art shows and tell me that he still liked the clay ashtray I made him in Kindergarten better. I was not sure if it was a insult or his melancholy way of saying he preferred me young, much younger.

Athlete I was not. Unfortunately unlike my father who was a star quarterback and track all star, I could barely run a few feet ahead of the mark without somehow falling flat on my face. So sports was out of the question for me. My father tried to persuade me into cheerleading. I knew that he figured since I was a girl it was suppose to be childhood dream to wear a tiny skirt and throw my hair from side to side while shouting at the top of my voice the most corniest rhymes ever. Nope, that did not happen either. My splits, well, they never did quite go all the way down.

My father loved to hunt and fish. I tried once to do the whole fishing thing but kept getting my line hooked on the trees above my head. Yeah, Dad requested I stay home and bake something instead for him. That is when my true calling began. I began to master small things, then I found a cook book and there was nothing I could not make. It was heaven for me. I enjoyed adding or subtracting ingredients so that the food turn out the way I would enjoy it.

My father gained about ten pounds the first year I began cooking. I made cookies and fudge for Christmas gifts. A few months later I turn in a few pies at the State fair and came home with blue ribbons. Soon, my dad's co-workers and school faculty were requesting my sweet treats for purchase. I was exhilarated with joy. I felt worthy. I felt accomplished. I knew it was not something that I would make tons of money out of doing but my father would correct me when I whined about it and tell me that a career was not all about the money but the joy of doing it. So, after High School I went to a Culinary Arts school versus my dream school, Harvard which I had received a full scholarship.

I was privileged to get a trip to Italy and France while I finish my Senior year of Culinary Arts. I learned many things while across the ocean from my homeland. I also met a few people that would always be close to my heart. When I return home at twenty-one years old I wondered what I was going to do now that my training was over. Of course there was more training I could partake in but it was necessary to start paying for my own way in life. My father was forced to retire after a bad car accident had left his back permanently injured. He could walk, talk and do all the normal things any person could do but he would also get bouts of pain that would come and go. It made his life miserable. He would be required to do lots of therapy and take some medications that would make using a gun a risk that he was not willing to take.

I got a job as a chef at a local restaurant in town. Sadly, most of their food came prepared frozen. I just could not tolerate it. It was a monstrosity to the skills I was not using. So, my father and I sat down one day and decided I could start up a small catering business. A year later I was receiving more jobs than I could manage. We had to make a decision to rent a place to keep up the work load, hire more employees or think about going into a smaller company based business that did not require me to drive everywhere. Eventually we found a cozy location in the center of the town square that was idea for me to start up a small bakery and coffee shop. We figured it was best to start small and see how it went before we open up an official restaurant. I came to love it. I was so absorbed into my new business that before I knew it I was twenty-seven years old, single, and opening up a third business.

As much as I loved my career I began to notice that all my friends had manage to have a career, a husband, and even a few kids. While all I had was my businesses. I was starting to think I was going to remain the "single" friend forever. Which in all honestly sadden me. I did not want to be like my father, who vowed to remain a bachelor until I had to bury him. Nope, that was just not going to happen to me. I decided I was going to try and date more.

Unfortunately I was too busy to get my hair cut, my nails done and keep up with the latest fashions. My friends would try to give me advice from time to time but as always I usually failed miserably at being the "princess" type of woman most men found desirable. I was more like the down to earth, girl next door woman. I liked wearing flannel shirts when it was cold. I only wore a skirt when I went to church or a formal dinner. I loathed high heels. They made me feel like I was going to fall over any second. Makeup, well it was not exactly my friend. I often wore little to none at all. When I attempted too much I came out looking like a hooker instead of the lovely woman I had attempted for.

"Bella, your dream guy is coming around the corner." Jared called out to me from the front. My cheeks burn as I gave him a dangerous look. I hated when my staff found it amusing that I had secretly been crushing on a new guy who had recently moved to Forks. He was a new attorney at the local attorney's office a block away from us.

He was tall, dark, and handsome. Most of all I liked the fact that he was also smart. Not too many brilliant minds came out of Forks. Wiping my hands on my apron, then taking it off of me and throwing it aside I push a few loose pieces of hairs from my face as I entered the dining area with a big smile on my face. Walking up to the cashier I prepared myself mentally not to say anything too stupid this time. Either I went suddenly mute or just plain stupid when I tried to speak to him. I knew he had to believe I was somehow mentally challenge by now and that was why he had not ask me out yet.

"Hi Mr. Call." I manage to say coherently while I smiled shyly at him.

"Hi." He replied as he made brief eye contact with me before he bent down to look in the display window for his items.

He gave me the few items he wish to purchased while I quickly placed them in containers.

Taking it all back to the register I glanced up into his eyes, my heart fluttered madly. I wanted to scream at him to please, please ask me out but instead I took his credit card and put it through the machine.

"Nice weather we are having." I say as I stare at his hands, they are so lean and smooth.

"You think?" I look up at him as he frown oddly at me. I look past him and saw that the sky was gray. I felt stupid. When I was out here last it was sunny.

"Oh. Well, it was when I started my day." I explained with a cringe.

"Yes, it was a nice day when I went jogging this morning." He chuckle as he took back his credit card and receipt.

"So do you stay busy?" I ask trying to make up casual conversation.

"Yes." He sighed sadly.

"That's bad?" I frown at him this time.

"I'm a divorce attorney. So when you get a lot of couples coming in wanting to end their marriage well, financially it is excellent business but on a personal level it's rather depressing. It makes you wonder if there is really such a thing as happy ever endings." He replies.

I realized this is the longest conversation we had ever shared. I also saw his point of view. That would be depressing if you saw a lot of people wanting a divorce. It would make anyone cynical when it came to love. I guessed that was why he was not already married. I had check for a ring the first day he strolled into the diner. It had become habit of mine since I was ready to date at last.

"That is sad." I thought out loud.

He chuckle softly as he stared into my eyes for a whole minute.

"It is." He agreed.

"Have a great day." He smiled warmly at me before turning away to walk out. I could not help myself I watch his backside. The man made those trousers look wonderful. He had a firm ass that made my insides quiver as a small moist area in the center of my panties.

"Wipe the drool before it gets on the register." Jared smirk behind me.

I whip my head around giving him another dangerous look before my lips curl into a smile. I knew it was obvious to my employees that I had a serious crush on Mr. Call but I could not help it. He had such an adorable face, a nice body, and arms that I would get my left tit to be snuggled by.

"You need to pay attention to the customers and not me." I warn him playfully as I smack his arm before heading back into my kitchen where I was preparing a large order of blue berry muffins for the libraries book fair tomorrow. I had so much to do, I was hoping to leave no later than seven tonight. We did not open up for business until six in the morning and closed at six in the evening. I was usually here by five and if I was lucky out by eight.

Tonight I was meeting up with some of the girls for our monthly get together. We tried to catch up on what each of was doing once a month. Some of us were married with children so once a month was all they could do while a few others like myself was still unattached so anytime was pretty easy for us.

I had wanted the chance to shower and put on some decent clothes. When at work I often wore my usual uniform of slacks, with a white button up blouse. It was not sloppy or even meager but my girlfriends often came dressed to the hilt. I knew they were worried about my lack of love life these days. I was like their latest project. They thought it was perfectly fine that Leah was single, cause in their opinion she was at least getting laid while I was not dating nor getting my brains screwed out. They said it would only lead to some serious frustration. I might actually go postal on some poor inspecting guy. As if!

As I closed up for the evening I was surprise to find my dream guy standing outside the locked doors as I step out frowning at him.

"Were you hungry?" I ask hoping he said yes, cause I was more than willing to reopen the place and fix him anything he desired.

"No. Yes. No." Embry shook his head as he laugh softly under his breath. His smile melted Bella's heart and made her stomach turn into liquidy goodness.

"Uh?" I laugh.

"I came to see you." Embry begins to explain as he runs his hand through the side of his smooth hair.

"I'm here." I swallow the nervous lump in my throat as I bite down on the inside of my lip, hoping to prevent the silly giggle that was lodge in my chest.

"Yes you are." Embry agrees as his smile turns larger, his dimples popping out.

I just wanted to swoon. Literally. I mean, I am not usually the type of girl who does that girly stuff but this man before me had such a strong sexual Aura about him that made my blood boil.

"So you needed?" I nudge him as I wait impatiently to hear why he had suddenly appear at my shop after closing hours.

"I was wondering, do you have that extra room upstairs that you rent out sometimes?" Embry flashes her a sheepish smile as he looks up and down the sidewalk before locking eyes with me.

"Umm…." I was trying to remember if I had perhaps agreed to loan it out to anyone recently then remembered I had not.

"No. I mean, yes it's available." I answer him, crossing my fingers that he was going to suggest that he would like to move in it.

"That's great! Cause I really needed a place." Embry claps his hands happily in front of his chest.

"When would you like to move in?" I ask eagerly hoping to get to see him more often than at lunch time.

"OH it's not for me." Embry answers with a worried look.

"OH! Who for?" I was praying like hell he was not about to move in some girl that he was seeing. It was too late now to say no with out looking horribly jealous.

"My friend, Jake." Embry replies.

"I see." I wanted to scream at him. Was it possible that he was gay? The first real guy that I had actually felt a strong attraction toward would be gay? It was so like me.

"Jake Black and I go back, way back. We grew up in the same neighborhood. Went off to college together, well until Jake dropped out. We have never lost touch for too long. So anyways, he needed to move away from New York for awhile and come back closer to home. I would have offered him a room but I stay with my mom and she adores Jake but doesn't believe in women coming and going in her house." Embry blush as he mention the last detail about how Jake, his best friend ever, was a lady's man.

"I guess it would be okay. Do you know how long he plans on staying?" I was asking because mostly if I did not care much for him, which at this point I did not believe I would, I would be able to count the days until he left.

"He will probably just stay there for a month or two until he can find a more suitable place of his own. IF he decides to stay long enough. He moves about a lot." Embry shrug his shoulders with a weary look in his eyes.

"He doesn't sound too dependable." I thought out loud.

"He is and he isn't. He has a restless spirit." Embry smiles proudly.

"Yeah well restless spirits tend not pay the bills." I respond to that statement with a weary look of my own.

"I promise I will pay for his rent if he doesn't have it for you." Embry quickly pull out his wallet to prove he was capable of doing so.

Placing my hand over the nice leather wallet I stop him.

"Look, let him try to pay for it first. I hate to see someone else paying for another's way in life when they are more than capable of doing it for themselves." I snort.

"Wow." Embry laugh loudly as he put his wallet back. The laughter made my skin tingle.

"What?" I smile at him.

"You just sounded like my mother for a minute." He states with a cocky grin.

I felt a bomb go off in my head. Yep, I had gone off and ruined things between us before they had even got started. No man found a woman desirable that he thought reminded him of his mother. Yep, this fantasy relationship I had been having in my head and my dreams was over.

I was waiting on a piano to fall from the sky and land on me like in a cartoon. Cause this would be that pivotal moment when it should have happen.

"Thanks." I roll my eyes as I began to take a step away from our now sadly but ended relationship.

"NO, Thank you Bella. It means the world to me." Embry called out as I continue to walk, lifting my hand up giving him a backward wave.

I had to hurry or I was going to be late as usual. Just another mark against the single spinster of the group. Not only was I not feminine enough, flirty enough, but also tardy. Something none of my friends seem to be but me. I knew they love me despite my failings and I was just suffering from my own pity party this evening. Embry Call was a dream come true. It sadden me to think that I would never know what it would be like to be kissed or held by him. He was just such a perfect man that it seem a waste to let any other woman besides myself have a taste of that dark yummy goodness.

JPOV:

I drove swiftly on my motorcycle to Forks, Washington. I was sad to say good-bye to New York but on the other hand I really had no other choice. I had made the biggest mistake of my life by sleeping with my boss's fourth wife. I had no idea when she showed up at my apartment she wanted more than a driver for the day.

Besides as I argued with him, I was paid by the both of them. Was it not my job to keep them both happy. I also wanted to remind him about the few places he had me take him late at night. I knew that he was not going out to meet the guys for a poker game twice a week.

Yet I kept my mouth closed while he curse and smash my face in a few times. Once his henchman release me I took off as fast as I could. Grabbing a few things that I could not live with out I sped off to a small town about a hundred miles south of New York City. I stay in a remote hotel where I finally manage to get a hold of Embry. I knew Embry had just moved back to Washington where he was working at a small law office in a tiny little town.

Embry could have been a big success in New York but his mother's failing health had been the issue that had prevented him from a life of fame and fortune. I understood his guilt had he not gone but it still seem such a sucky way to live out your dream job.

Embry had been pleased to hear from me but once I mention I needed a place he was quick to remind me about his mother's strict rules where women, alcohol and any sort of fun was concerned. I swear the boy should have grown up to be a freaking monk with the way his mother rule her household. I knew if he had not been bless to have me in his life the boy would have never had any fun at all.

Embry had assured me he would help me find some cheap room to stay at until I could get back on my feet. I also needed to make sure that was I completely out of harms way before I started placing my resume out in a larger town. Mr. Garrison was a well know man in New York who I had wonder often if he had some sort of mob connections or worse government ones. He seem to know everyone, everywhere.

I was so impressed with his fame and power. Then after working for him over a year I started to see the man was less noble and more of a prick. He often beat the hell out of his wives when they did not do things the way he wanted them to be done. His children were scared as hell of him and begged to stay at their private school for the summer and holidays.

Yeah, Mr. Garrison was not as admirable as I had first thought. I knew this and yes, I still took a enormous risk when his twenty-one year old wife, with double d's who step into my tiny apartment, insisting she needed a ride. Yeah, the ride consisted of her riding my dick all day until the old man was due back from his Europe trip. What neither of us knew was that he had arrived home four hours earlier than planned. When I was not at the airport to get him and she was no where to be seen for the day, he put the connection together real quick.

I discovered being handsome and buff was a downfall when you were a chauffeur. The wives wanted to screw your brains out and the husbands knew it. So it was hard to get a job or to keep one thanks to their horny ass rich spoiled wives. Still, I had met a few that had showed me things I had never dream possible. I had left New York with more knowledge about women's bodies and husband's fists.

It was not a complete loss.

Maybe I would meet some nice girl and settle down. Maybe I would finally find that career I always knew I wanted but had been too restless to do before now. Maybe this was where I was meant to be? I knew that nothing in life was certain. After all I had gone through hell and back as a teenager. I saw how fickle life could be. I knew better than most people that nothing you wanted or did was certain to end up the way you planned it too.

Laughing inwardly I drove pass the city limits sign. Laughing at the meager number of citizens as I made my way to a new chapter of my already hectic but adventurous life.


	3. News Worthy

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters, I just manipulate them in my own little world.  
>Rating: PG-13-M (Some scenes will have sexual content)<br>BETA: Mist  
>AN: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Xoxo August

Mr. Uncertain Chpt. 2:

I had nearly forgotten how quaint small towns were. I also forgot how when a stranger rode into town, everyone stop what they were doing to look at you. They were no doubt already trying to judge my character. Figure out what my story was. Where had I come from? Who was I? Who was I related to in town? Would I be good for their town or a nuisance? Laughing softly I found the house Embry was staying at with his mother.

Climbing off the back of my motorcycle I stroll up the recently mowed grass, the hedges also look like they had a touch up lately I noted as I took two big steps up the small steps. Knocking lightly on the door I awaited for someone to answer it.

A few seconds later the door was opened by none another than Embry. His frown turn upside down, into a marvelous smile as he look at me like I was his saving grace.

"You made it." Embry threw his arms around my neck, hugging me like it had been eons rather than a year since we saw each other last.

"I told you I would." I cried out as I pat his back.

"I know, just thought maybe you would get side tracked somewhere along the way." Embry admits to me that he saw me as wayward kind of guy.

"It was tempting one or two stops." I tease him.

"So how is your mother?" I whisper in case she was near by.

"She is doing well today. The medications they have her own, sometimes makes her loopier than normal." Embry jokes but I see the pain hidden within his eyes.

"I'm sure she will make a quick recovery and we can head back to the big city lights." I half heartedly joke. Although we both know that the chances of his mother's recovery are pretty slim. She was diagnosed with breast cancer a year ago, at first they seem to think it would be as easy as removing the malignant tumor but once they went inside they saw that the cancer had spread further than the x-rays had revealed.

"I'm not sure if I can ever go back to those lights. I mean, these lights here are just so damn sweet." Embry sighs, running his fingers up and down his chest as if he had on an imaginary pair of suspenders.

I laugh as I smack him in the arm.

"I can't imagine you staying in a small town for the duration of your life." I shake my head in denial.

"Who knows? The right girl comes around and sweeps me off my dainty feet." Embry wiggles his eye brows, making me laugh even harder.

We both know that Embry had a hard time allowing anyone into his heart after his last serious relationship ended so badly.

"I will enjoy seeing that happen." I roll my eyes as he moves back, allowing me to step inside.

"So did you have any luck find me my very own casa?" I ask curiously.

"Sure did. Your going to love it, it's right above a bakery. I know how much you enjoyed our time living above the pizzeria when we first moved to New York." Embry replies with a big goofy grin on his face.

I had to laugh as the memory of our first apartment pop into my head. It was so tiny that you could stretch your arms out and touch the sides of the walls. We had to put bunk beds in our room just so we could sleep in the same room without touching one another, the room was too damn small for even a full size bed. It had made scoring with women nearly impossible at our own place. Yeah, if we manage to get lucky we had to sweet talk them back to their own place.

Then came the winter, rats literally seem to appear out of nowhere. It was pretty clear that they felt like they had a right to a warm room, ours. Then spring would come and that was when we would notice the rats were gone and in their place were the roaches. Yeah, living in a room above a pizzeria was not exactly the best environment in a city.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaim.

"Yes. Trust me Bella's bakery is nothing like Tony's Pizzeria. She keeps a clean place, trust me I eat there often." Embry chuckles at my sudden alarm.

"Bella's Bakery? Please tell me a hot chick owns it." I rub my hands together eager at the thought of having a fine landlady. After all, if I was short on rent I could use my other charms to help make up the difference.

"She is lovely but she is….well…she is not your type." Embry suck in on his lower lip as he try to conjurer up the right adjective to use to describe her.

I was not sure if Embry was lying to me or if he was smitten with the girl.

"Okay not my type? Is that definition for a decent refine woman or a really big ugly woman?" I ask.

"That is definition for she is a nice girl and I do not see her falling under your spell." Embry replies with a curt tone.

"Ohhhh….you like her." I cry out as my eyes grow as wide as saucers.

"NO. I mean, yes I like her, but not like, LIKE-LIKE, her." Embry denies any sexual attraction between him and my future landlord.

"Whatever. So I guess I should find a job then and fast." I cringe at the thought of doing manual labor once again.

"Yep. I paid for one month's rent then your on your own dude." Embry grins excitedly at me as he smacks me on the upper arm.

"I can do it. I have never had to stay on a couch for more than a month. I am like a cat, I always land on my feet." I claw the air as I make a small meow sound behind it.

"Yeah, but like a cat you only have nine lives and I think your number is almost up man." Embry gives me a scolding look as he reminds me that once again I had fucked up my life and that was why I was here in this rinky dinky town, living above a bakery where he had to pay my first month's rent for me.

"I promise to stay out of trouble. I am growing tired of the crap. Plus, I think it's time for me to look into a career, not just a job of sorts." I stretch my arms above my head as I consider the ideas that had formulated in my head on the long ride to Washington.

"I hope you do figure out what you want in life Jake. Cause if you do not one day you will wake up and discover your youth is gone, your chances for success have vanished." He gives me a warning smile as he grabs my arm leading me back out of the house.

"Where we going?" I chuckle as he pushes me out in front of him.

"A bite to eat and then to your new place." He laughs behind me as we make out way out into the gloomy covered skies of Forks Washington.

BPOV:

I was already not in the best mood since I stay out late with the girls. I knew after the first margarita I should have put my hand up to stop Leah, from ordering the second round but I was feeling all gloomy hearing that Alice was expecting a baby and Leah was moving in with her latest muffin, Cristian. It bother me that everyone seem to have a life, had something actually exciting and exhilarating to share with the group except me.

All I could say was "Hey business is booming I might add a bigger dining area". Wow, that sounds life changing, doesn't it? Yeah, I saw the look. The look that said poor little Bella, still has not found a man or done anything fun with her life.

Why could I not be more reckless like Leah, more prone to find true love like Alice, hell even Mia who I swore was as shy as me seem to be at least dating. Mia reveal how on one of her catering ventures she met a drummer from a band that was playing at the same party she was working at. He sounded like a loser but hey at least she was banging someone unlike me.

Second margarita.

Third margarita.

Bam, there I go babbling to Lauren how lucky she was to have Riley and how it suck that the one guy I was interested in only spoke to me at last to see if I had a room available for his buddy. She simply laugh lightly and help me home.

I hate my life. I hate how everything seems so gray. No colors. No fun. No goofiness. No sexual anticipation. Zilch. Nothing. When I am old and gray, looking back on my younger years, what will I have to think about? Nothing. It was like my father use to say, sometimes I acted far too old for my age. It had seemed safer when I was young, in my teenage years, but now as a grown woman I was starting to feel this incredible itch to just simply jump out of my skin and do things I always imagined doing or envied others for actually doing.

"You know I was thinking that this shade of blue would look wonderful in here." Seth speaks with a sarcastic tone as I pull myself out of my own personal pity party.

"What?" I frown as I suck in my breath, try to focus on what we were doing.

"You have been stirring that blue frosting so long, I thought you were going to paint the walls with it perhaps." He snickers as I look down at the bowl where I had made two pounds of dark blue frosting. He was right, it was rather gooey, almost paint like.

"Shit." I mumble as I grab some ingredients to thicken it up. It was for a wedding cake. My heart sinks as I think of how many wedding cakes I have made over the years? When would I make my own cake?

"Your lost in thought. Did you drink too many margaritas?" Seth continues to give me his "I'm so adorable" smirk that normally would make me blush, feel the urge to ruffle his hair, but today I just felt like smacking his cute face instead.

"How do you know what I do?" I wonder out loud.

"Hello, Leah tells mom everything." Seth laughs softly as he picks up the boxes of cupcakes I had made for a Elementary party.

"Really. So how does she feel about Leah moving in with Cristian?" I ask not considering if Seth or Sue knew yet.

"I think she is a fool but hey she can do what she wants, its her life to screw up." Seth shrugs his shoulders as he takes the boxes to his car to deliver for me.

I was lucky to have him work for me part time. He was also attending our local college about a hour from here. He was pretty busy. I wonder when he had time to date? The boy was hunky. Like one hundred percent gorgeous beef cake but he was also one of my closest friends little brother and about seven years too young for me.

"True. Just wish I would screw up sometimes." I mumble again under my breath as I began to coat the frosting onto the three tier wedding cake.

I heard the chimes above the door ringing. I hope Mia was still working the register cause I was in the process of working my magic. After I frosted the cake I had to put on about fifty little white roses around the cake then carefully place the perfect bride and groom cake piece that the customers had personally had made for the cake. It was an almost replica of the soon to be married couple. I did not feel so bad about the cost for the cake when I knew good and well they had spent a pretty dime or two on the piece itself.

"Hey Bella, some guys are out here need to talk to you." Mia sticks her head through the doorway looking a little startled. I sigh heavily as I shake my head "no" not now but Mia's eyes only grow bigger as she nudges her head back in the direction of the front dining area.

"How can I work here when you guys keep interrupting me?" I sat everything down, wipe my hands on a clean towel as I stomp into the dining area where I look at my intruders with a look that let them know I was not exactly in the mood for their bullshit.

When Embry turn to face me, I felt my face grow warm, my hands shook by my sides.

"Bella, sorry to disturb you but Jake made it in today and I thought you could give him a tour of his new place." Embry look dashing in his tight jeans and red polo shirt.

"Sure." I say lightly as I reach under the register to grab my extra set of keys to the apartment upstairs. My father often told me it would make sense for me to stay there and not pay rent but I felt it was important that I get away from work at some point in my life.

Stepping out from behind the counter, Jake turns to face me, I felt my heart literally skip a few extra beats. His eyes seem to twinkle, his lip curl up in a curious smile, his dimples pop out, and I could have sworn I heard him exhale as I step up closer to them.

"Jake, Jacob Black this is Bella Swan." Embry made the customary introductions while I was partially surprise and thrill that Embry remember my name, I was also intrigue as hell about his friend. Embry had some smoldering eyes but this man, well, let's just say I would call his eyes "bedroom eyes" if I had to describe them. Which I would later for my friends.

Jake Black's arrival in town, renting my room was definitely news worthy. I swallow hard, trying to keep the saliva in my mouth. It was definitely watering up as I look him over, noticing that he was doing the same to me as well. I felt suddenly ugly. I was wearing a pair of slacks, simple button up blouse, I was pretty sure my hair was still just simply put up in a pony tail, to keep any stray hairs from falling into the food. I wanted to kick myself. I had not put a lick of make up on this morning. I felt awful and it showed.

"Nice to meet you Bella." His voice could have melted butter. It was so sexy, so thick and deep.

Oh yeah, this was going to be an adventure. YES! Finally something exciting happening to me. I could have just threw my arms around Embry and kiss him for finally bringing something fun into my life at last.

"You too." I heard my voice come out a little raspy and low.

"Room?" Embry stare between us with a curious frown.

"OH yeah." I shook my head fighting the increasing hormones that were rushing between my head and my thighs.

I led them up from the outside of the shop. Stepping into the room, I show them around. The apartment had a small kitchen area, a tiny bathroom, and a open area that was meant for a living room area and bedroom. There was a large closet to hold clothes in the corner. It was nothing grand but it was enough for a bachelor or bachelorette to tide them over until they could purchase something better.

"I like it." Jake smiles with a satisfied look.

"Wow, it is nice. Nicer than I had imagined." Embry cries out as he stares out the large bay window that was built over the kitchen sink and counter space.

"What, you think I had a dump up here?" I chuckle.

"NO! Lord NO! I just….well, Jake and I have not had good luck with apartments over eateries." Embry began to rush his explanation as his cheeks burn red.

I could not help but smile at him. Once again I was finding myself completely lost in his eyes. He was definitely a good looking man. His body was also very fit. Glancing behind me at Jake who had just step out of the bathroom, I saw that like his friend he too knew how to lift weights in his free time.

"So how much is the rent?" Jake chew on his lower lip as he look nervously at me.

"I usually rent it out for five hundred a month. Water and electric is included." I knew that most renters enjoy the fact that all the utilities were already added to my shop bill. It was not that much higher, mainly due to the fact that only single individuals had ever stayed here besides myself.

"Great! I will take it." Jake threw his hand out in front of me.

I could not help but stare at how large his hand was before I slip my small pale hand in his. Shaking it lightly he grins at me from ear to ear.

"How long will you need it?" I ask as I feel a little sparkly sensation course through my fingers before he pulls his hand away.

"A few months. I have to find work." Jake admits as he looks over at Embry.

"I can pay for him until he gets on his feet." Embry assures me with a eager look.

"Okay. Sounds fair. Just try not to do any damage. I use this apartment from time to time for my own use." I warn them both.

"No problem." Jake covers his chest with his hand, like he was vowing to me he would be a good boy and not destroy my happy little apartment.

"Rent is due at the first of each month." I look at Embry first then Jake.

"Here, let me write out a check then." Embry pull out his check book from his back pocket as he walk to the counter top.

I look at the couch, hoping that there was clean sheets on the pull out mattress. I had not been in it for sometime now, the last person who stayed here had been at least six months ago.

"If you need any clean sheets or towels do not hesitate to come downstairs. We have a washer down there. I like to wash my own towels and aprons." I explain as he nods his head.

"There you go." Embry hands me a check. I feel a little giddy as I look at his beautiful penmanship. The man could even write elegantly.

"Here is a key." I pull it off of my Daffy Duck key chain. I see him smile at the child like key chain.

"Daffy fan?" He asks.

"Not really, my Dad gave it to me." I simply answer with a light shrug of my shoulders.

"Okay, well….good luck." I sense they need a moment alone as I walk past them both.

"Thanks Bella. I owe you." Embry waves at me.

"You should take her to dinner." Jake suggests. My eyes grow wider as I look a little uncomfortable at the silence that follows his suggestion.

Embry seems to look as uncomfortable as I do, then he turns to me with a big smile.

"Jake is right. It's the least I can do since you help me out at such short notice. Besides having Jake as an tenant will not always be enjoyable." Embry gives me a warning look then glares at Jake.

"Whatever. You know where I am. Both of you." I press my lips together before leaving them to their own vices.

Taking slow steps down the long set of stairs, I can not help but wonder if I had to choose which I would want more, Jake or Embry?

JPOV:

"What the hell was that about?" Embry cries out as he walks across the room, plopping down on the soft couch.

"What? I thought you liked her. The way you smile at her nonstop. She seems to smile at you nonstop as well. Her voice changes when she speaks to you. It nearly drops a few levels. It is clear she has a thing for you buddy." I sit down next to him, laughing at how clear it was to see that my landlord was hoping for some attention from Embry.

"You think so?" Embry's face turns between awkward to curious to scared.

"What? You act like this is the first time a woman has noticed you?" I laugh as I nudge him with my shoulder.

"I guess…welll…I just stay busy with work and now mom." Embry sighs sadly.

"I get that. Just do not forget to live a little. I know you have this career thing going for you and you have the seriousness with your mother's health but Embry your still alive, your still a breathing male who needs to find a little "you" time. You can't not be enjoying using your hand every day." I tease him a little not wanting the conversation to sound too serious. We both knew I did not do serious well.

"My hand has gotten softer." He laughs gently as he rubs his hands together.

"I know you have a lot on your plate so thank you for helping me with all of this. I swear man, I owe you. I will be here for sometime so please, do not hesitate to call on me if you need me for anything." I remind him that our friendship is a two lane street. I did not always want to be the one who took from it, but also gave when I could. Embry just always seem to have his shit together, so there was not many chances for me to show him how much he meant to me. He was a good friend. A friend that I knew I would be lost with out.

"I know I can count on you." Embry smack my back a few times before pulling himself off the couch.

"Good. Cause I know you have my back too." I whisper as I follow him out of the apartment to head to the grocery store. I needed to stock up on food and grab some newspapers. I was in a urgent need of work, the sooner I found work, the less I would need to borrow from Embry and the sooner I would feel like someone worthy of being a friend or lover with.

BPOV:

I watch as Mia ran smack into the door with her face.

"What the hell?" I cry out as I run up to the door, opening it I help her up. She had fallen smack on her ass.

"What happen?" I laugh hysterically as she looks stunned, like a bird that had just hit a window pane thinking there was nothing there.

"I just…wow….like…damn…" Mia was mumbling as she stare down the sidewalk with a startled look .

"You what?" I pat her backside where a bit of dust had collected on her black slacks.

"Two gorgeous men just came out of your apartment. One drove off on a motorcycle. One big …fine looking…muscular…dreamiest man of my dreams. Who is he? How long will he be here?" She turn to me demanding answers as I inhaled sharply. Maybe having Jake upstairs was not going to be such a good thing after all. If Mia, sweet little shy Mia was already drooling like a baby with a teething ring, then who else would fall under the spell of my new gorgeous tenant and would they suddenly just start showing up here? They would barrage me with questions that I could not answer. They would practically stalk the man. Yeah, maybe having such a wonderfully hot guy upstairs wasn't the dream I had hope it would be.

BPOV:

"Glad you are here. I have some papers you need to sign. You also need to make a decision on which contractor you want to use. I know you did not like Miguel the local guy in Port Angeles so I look up some local ones around here." Lauren threw papers in my direction as she huffed, blowing a long strand of hair out of her face.

I glance at the list of names that she had typed up for me. I was pleased that she had took the time to do the research for me. It was not part of her job. She was only my accountant and my best friend. However, like me Lauren was always on top of her game. She always made sure her clients knew they could count on her to go one hundred percent and above.

"Are we sure I can afford to extend my dining area?" I was starting to get cold feet about knocking down the walls next to my shop. It use to be a book store but the owner had passed away. She had no relatives to leave it too, and it was pretty ran down so I got the space at a cheap rate. Still, construction was not cheap these days. I knew that it was cheaper than building from the ground up.

"Would I be handing these to you?" Lauren' cock an eye brow as she gave me an assuring smile.

"No." I laugh softly as I pick up the pen to sign my John Hancock on the dotted lines. I was going to be the official owner of not one but two spaces on the town square. It was exciting. It felt rewarding to know that my hard work had finally paid off. I had two other shops that I own, although I had other people running them when I was busy with my baby, my first shop. My father usually kept up with the other two bakeries. He enjoy going to the locations and spying on the employees. It made him feel useful and it help keep his detective skills keen.

"Okay then. Good girl." She rubs the top of my head as if I was one of her golden retrievers who had just return a Frisbee to her. '

"So, here is a check you can put toward my account." I pull out the check from my wallet. My lips reach from one side of my face to the other as I watch her read the name on the check.

"Why is Embry McCall writing checks to you?" Lauren fans herself with the check in a dramatic way, I roll my eyes at her but had to agree I had done it a few times myself before I made it to her office.

"I am renting the apartment to one of his friends." I reply watching her dark brown eyes sparkle with open curiosity.

"Talk to me." She scoots up her chair closer to the desk as she gives me her full attention.

I laugh loudly. I know that Alice will kill me when she discovers she was not the first person for me to tell but hey, she was not here at the moment and she was not my accountant.

"His name is Jacob Black. He is a old friend of Embry's who is looking for work, Embry…God I love saying his name out loud." I squeal.

"Anyways, " I pull myself back into the conversation.

"He is paying his friend's rent until he gets on his feet." I finish with what I know.

"Damn! Must be nice to have friends who can easily pay your rent." Lauren look at the check with a greedy grin.

"Yeah, I hear you there." I sigh bitter sweetly.

"Speaking of friends….I saw Tyler today." Lauren chews on the inside of her lip as I slump in my seat with a uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Tyler Bradshaw was my ex-boyfriend. The guy whom I had grown close to over the years since I return to Forks. We were both very compatible. We look like the perfect couple. However, when I mention marriage or children he would seem to shy away from the subject. I let it go, I was in no hurry after all. Two days after our one year anniversary he inform me that he felt like it was not fair to continue our relationship when he did not see it going far. I had been hurt, disappointed and pretty pissed off that I had wasted an entire year with a guy who seem to be perfect for me, just to have him say that he did not feel like I was worthy of going any further with him.

What made the break up worse was the matter of what he did six months to day he dumped me. He elope with Jessica Stanley. Yes, Jessica, the one girl who gave me such hell in High School. The girl who felt the need to always put me down. To make sure I never felt like I was doing anything right. She was athletic, she was smart, she was popular. She was everything I was not, well, except the smart part.

She enjoy coming home to tell everyone how she had graduated from Harvard. She enjoyed showing everyone her new sports car her parents gifted her with for obtaining that degree. Then, she had to steal my boyfriend and get him to marry her in half the time that I had dated him.

It had been a horrible insult to me. I lock myself up temporarily in my house that weekend the news had flew around town. I knew my name would be brought up. "Poor Bella, could not keep him happy" or my favorite, "She is such a nice girl but Jessica is a great catch too." . Yeah, my life was like a pitcher of fresh made lemonade. Sour as hell.

Luckily, Jessica insisted they move to Port Angeles where she pick up some PR job while he work here in Forks, selling Real Estate with his parents.

"Oh." I stare at my finger tips, wishing I had more time to get them fixed.

"It seems that Jessica is pregnant. He look happy but not thrilled about the news." Lauren informs me as she presses her lips tightly together, no doubt wondering if I will fall apart at any minute.

"That is nice." I simply answer as I look away. Staring at the black filing cabinet in the corner of the room.

"I'm sure they will have a perfect baby. Jessica never does anything half way." I snarl with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. I just thought it would come better if you heard it from me first." She explains as she stands up, walking over to me, wrapping her arms around neck, leaning her head on mine.

"He is stupid Bella. I promise he will regret marrying that bitch." Lauren says, hoping to cheer me up by calling Jessica by her rightful adjective.

"I hope he is happy. I mean that." I surprise myself with my own answer as I look up at her with two dry eyes.

"Why?" Lauren looks thrown by my sudden lack of tears over the subject.

"I think he was right, about us. I just don't see myself happy with average. I want more. I want something that blows my mind, something that makes me feel like I am invincible. I want a man who terrifies me but in a good way. Someone who only makes me look good, feel good and worthy of me." I declare. I think about Embry's dinner date suggestion, although force by Jake's hands.

Yeah, I could definitely see myself truly happy with a guy like Embry. He was not just a safe bet, he was dashing, brilliant and down right sexy as hell.


	4. Some Surprises are Good!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight. Rating: M Beta: Mist and Jessipooks (Two AWESOME ladies!)A/N: Hope you like this chapter, more to come very soon. Xoxo

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 3:

Two weeks later…..

BPOV:

I kick the pipe as hard as I could. Big mistake. Pain. Pain in my foot.

"OUCH! Shit!" I scream as I feel warm tears stinging my eyes.

"What is going on backing there?" I hear a sensual deep timbered voice laugh as Jake push the doors open.

I can't help but notice how damn tall he is. He made my large kitchen seem smaller somehow just from his presence.

"Stupid pipe." I answer as I lean against the counter grabbing my sore foot.

"Look I'm not a professional plumber but I can make a safe bet in saying that kicking the pipes does not fix them." Jake teases as he squats down to look at the pipe that Bella had attack with her foot.

"It couldn't hurt it any worse either." I grumble still feeling the throbbing pain.

"How's your foot?" Jake turns his head to glance at me with a smug grin before turning his wonderfully gorgeous face back at the pipe.

"Hurts." I admit with a pout.

"Okay, I need a wrench then I will go to Home Depot to get the part you need to fix this. It's really an easy fix but if you call a plumber in, they will charge you way too much for the repair." He offers me as I hop over to a tool box that I had obtained from my humble beginnings. When I first took over this place I was constantly having to fix something. It was seriously ran down. Once my revenue kicked in, I was able to afford someone else to have the headache of fixing the damn place.

"You can fix it?" I gave him a doubtful look.

"Yes." He nods his head as I hand him the wrench.

I watch as hisbiceps flex while he works on the pipe.

I had to admit, he looked good working on things. A fantasy suddenly pops into my head as I imagined having sex with a handyman. Shaking the sensual images from my head, I had to remind myself that Jake was a tenant. He was also a good friend of Embry's. He was not here for my own personal pleasure. Although I had to admit, as much traffic as I had seen going up and down the stairs since he arrived, I had a feeling that he was not in need of my services. Nope. This guy had no troubles picking up a little action on the side.

"That will work for now. Let me see your foot." He stood over me as he pushed my hand aside to survey my swollen foot.

"I'm fine." I felt incredibly ugly and unsophisticated as he examined my foot. Looking at it, I wondered if he thought my pearly pink nails were a tad bitimmature.

"Wiggle your toes." He orders.

Letting out a big snort I wiggle them but I can't fight back the wincing sound that follows it.

"They're not broken but you did some damage. You will need to put some ice on it." He sits my foot down on the floor then looks at me with a strange smile on his face.

"What?" I began to panic hoping like hell I didn't have something awful on my face.

"Why are you here so late?" He asks curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

I look over his shoulder at the large oval clock on the wall. It was nearly eight o'clock. Damn, time had flown by. I was working on an important wedding cake for the Mayor's only daughter. I wanted it to be perfect. Well, as perfect as the Mayor deem it should be. After all, he was paying a large bill for this bad boy. I was not selling it cheap just because he had the power to lower or raise our taxes.

"Wedding cake for the mayor's daughter." I answer him as I flex my shoulders feeling the soreness from the hours I had spent hunched over the four layer cake that now had a hundred blue and pink roses on it.

"It's beautiful. Don't care much for the blue roses but it's pretty." Jake looked past me at the cake.

"What's wrong with the blue roses?" I exclaim, throwing my head to the side to see what he saw.

The blue roses were the same size and texture as the pink ones.

"Not the roses themselves**...**the colors. It's like she is having a baby shower not a wedding." He says with an amused smile on his adorable face.

"Yeah, I agree but it's what the customer wants." I shrug my shoulders then moan as the pain in my shoulders intensifies.

"Cramps?" He looks at me with a serious face that I nearly burst out into laughter.

"Excuse me?" I wonder why he jumps to the conclusion if I'm in pain it must be due to my menstrual cycle. Such a typical guy thing to say.

"Your shoulders.**..** Are they cramping up? I imagine all those roses must have taken a lot of time." He explains further.

My cheeks burn brightly. Of course he meant my shoulders. God! I swear sometimes I think my mouth is as clumsy as my damn feet.

"Yes and yes." I chuckle with a long yawn followingclose behind.

"Here let me help you." He grabs my shoulders, turning me away from him as his fingers begin to knead into my shoulders and upper back. My head instantly drops to the side as a long moan escapes my lips. It felt so damn good. A massage was something else I had to put on my personal list of things I needed to do for myself more often.

"mmmmm….yess…." I whisper as the achy pain starts to disappear and a warm tingling sensation takes it place.

"You are tight. You need to relax." He whispers into my ear as I grip on the edges of the countertop.

"You have no idea how tight I am." I moan then feel my cheeks, twice now, burn with embarrassment as I consider how perverse my words must sound to a guy like him.

"Excuse me?" He chuckles nervously as he pushes harder into my muscles.

"OHHHH….." I cry out as a painful jab is released but then I feel as if my muscles are like butter and they are melting underneath his skilled fingers.

"I need a vacation." I hear myself admitting as his chest brushes against my backside. A jolt rushes up my spine. I close my eyes wondering what it would be like if he just pushed me down over the counter and took his big cock and shoved it into me.

Would he want foreplay first or was he just the type of guy who got what he needed and left the woman wanting? Nah! He looked too proud. He was the kind of guy who like**d** to leave the ladies happy so they would brag to all of their friends about what a wonderfully hot lay he was.

Dear God! Where was this coming from? The man is only giving me a massage. I should be thinking of a way to thank him not rape him.

"Thanks Jake." I lick my lips as I step to the side before turning around to see him.

"No problem." He smiles at me and for a brief second I think I see something in his eyes that remind**s** me of lust but hell, it had been so long since I had sex I could just be hoping for that look.

"Why were you in here?" I find my brain finally starting to work properly as it occurs to me that the shop has been closed for nearly two hours.

"I was….ummm…would you like to grab a bite to eat with me and Embry tonight?" He asks with a nervous cluck of his tongue.

An uneasy feeling starts to grown in my empty stomach. Why would he just pop in to ask me to go eat with him and Embry? What was the real reason he snuck in?

"Tonight? Now?" I look down at my khaki's and light pink button up blouse.

"You look fine. We are just going to DJ's Italian Place. Pizza, beer that sort of dinner." His eyes grow big as he rubs his hands together like it was such an exciting place to be rather than just a simple pizzeria joint.

"I guess I could do with some dinner." I chew on my lower lip curious why he was really inviting me to dinner.

"Good, brush your hair and we can go." He claps his hands in front of his chest as he turns and strolls out of the kitchen. Suddenly it was as if my kitchen grew back in size.

Locating my purse I ran the brush through my hair, applied some shiny white lip gloss and pinched my cheeks for some color. Taking my purse I left the bakery. Locking up I was more than a bit surprise to see Jake on the back of his motorcycle handing me an extra helmet.

"I can take my car." I look skeptically at the helmet.

"I would suggest you get on my bike." He sucks in on his lower lip.

I look across the road where I normally park my car in its private parking space to suddenly see a giant dent in the back of it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR!" I shout furiously as I gasp for air.

"I sort of saw someone hit your car and then flee the parking lot." Jake admits.

"Seriously! You're just now telling me this? I need to call the police. Damn it." I began to scramble in my purse for a phone when Jake grabs my wrist.

"Look, normally I would be in total agreement with you but it was a gray haired old woman who did it. She looked pretty frazzled." He grimaces.

"Seriously? Freaking seriously?" I close my eyes, inhaling deeply trying to calm down my fast pulse.

"Yes. When I ran downstairs she was in tears as she left this note on your car." He pulls out the note and puts it in my hand.

"To whom this car belongs to, I am terribly sorry for hitting you. I will pay you for any damages. Please do not call the cops. I fear they will take my license away this time.

Sincerely sorry, Mrs. Woods. Holy shit! I didn't think that woman could even see anymore." I smack my forehead with the note remembering Mrs. Woods was my dad's High School principal. She had to be close to eighty now.

"My dad adored this woman. How am I going to go to her and tell her she owes me money to repair this?" I exhale loudly, trying not to show just how pissed off I truly was. I wasn't so much mad at Mrs. Woods but the predicament I was now facing. I couldn't afford the repairs on this and if I turn it into my car insurance it would raise my rates.

"I can fix it. I actually used to do car repairs for a hobby." Jake offers with a proud look.

"A hobby? Most people do it for money." I stare at him with doubtful eyes twice now.

"I did it for money as well but it was not my dream career if you know what I mean. I did it to pass time until I could move out of town." Jake explains.

"Oh. So when could you fix this? Don't you have a job yet?" I ask as he looks away with a disappointed smile.

"I am still looking for work." He admits sadly.

"Oh. Well, how about this, I take off a month's rent if you fix this for me but I will pay for the cost ofthematerials." I offer knowing that in the end it was still costing me money to fix a repair that Mrs. Wood's insurance should be paying for.

"Are you sure?" He looks relieved.

"Positive. I can't stomach having to face that woman. She would force me to eat her lemon drop cookies. "I cringe at the memory of her cookies. My dad thought they tasted like heaven while I found them far too sour for my taste buds.

"Cool. So pizza and beer? Come on I will take you." He shoves the helmet into my hands.

"I guess." I can't believe I'm just walking away from my dinged up car to go off on an unplanned dinner with Jake and Embry. Normally I would need time to think about such a date. Wait a minute. It's not a date, it's just dinner with some guy friends. Yeah, that sounded way better.

"Good. Hold on**...**I drive fast." He laughs.

Climbing on the back of his bike, I reach around to hold onto him. Another jolt courses through my veins as I feel the incredible muscles underneath the thin black t-shirt. God, the man was just too damn sexy to be real.

Before I could let my imagination run off on me, the bike revs up and I scream the entire four blocks to DJ's as he speeds like we were chasing a fire. The boy definitely liked his speed and I definitely enjoyed holding him tightly against me.

JPOV:

Embry seemed as nervous as Bella when we first arrived. I wasstarting to think maybe my radar was off and perhaps they weren't into one another as much as I had suspected. I ordered a couple of pitchers of beer and two large pizzas and within a half an hour, they were talking nonstop. It was rather funny. It reminded me of my old high **s**chool days when I first had to push Embry out of his shy spells. He had the package he just did not know how to use it. Laughing inwardly I wondered if Embry would get to first base with Bella when I suggested he give her a ride home.

"You really did that to him!" Bella cries out as she hears the story of how I pants Embry in front of the girls Varsity Cheerleading squad our freshman year. It was true. I had done the deed. I had warned the boy if he didn't hurry up and make it to football practice on time that day, I would pay him back. Coach would make us run extra laps if any team member was late. Embry always got caught up with his damn school council meetings and would lose track of time.

"Well, if he had been on time for ONCE I wouldn't have been forced to proceed with my impending threat. Embry was one of those school council geeks. He was like on nearly every damn committee our school had. I swear they invented some of those things just so Embry would join." I laugh loudly watching Embry gasp with shock.

"Oh come on dude the girls were so into you. They knew you would join but our boy Embry was too damn blind to see it. He just thought it was his brain and leadership skills they were after." I rolled my eyes while Bella burst out into laughter next to me.

"I could totally see that." Bella agrees with me as she wipes some sauce from the corner of her mouth.

"What? Why? How?" Embry looks completely befuddled.

"Come on Embry, I bet you were voted sweetest guy." Bella licks her lips staring straight into his eyes.

I watch them as a spark flies between their eyes. I was shocked to see that Embry didn't blush or even blink, instead he just simply smiled back at her.

"It's true." He admits with a guilty grin.

"See. No wonder you were wanted on the groups. Trust me, I was one of those geeks who prayed a cute smart guy would join." Bella confides, her hand reaching across the table gently patting Embry's hand.

Embry just continued to grin at her.

"Well, I think if you would have been on the committee with me I might have had a hard time concentrating." Embry flirts back.

I nearly fall out of the booth. He actually had some balls after all. I was looking at him like a proud mentor. I saw the glow that filled Bella's face as she enjoyed the attention he was showering her with.

"I doubt it. I was too involved in my studies when I was in school to really notice boys. Besides, I usually fell on my face when a cute guy spoke to me. I was such a klutz." She giggles.

"I bet you were a cute klutz." He flirts again.

I shake my head thinking how cute but lame the two of them were becoming. It was starting to feel like we were in Junior High now. Glancing around the parlor I see a familiar face leaning against the juke box. A woman I had shared a few drinks with a few days past. She was giving me the eye. The comefuckme eye. I nodded my head at her while flashing her a big smile that said I would be hers later.

"Hey you guys want some music?" I suggest as I get out of the booth.

"Sure." They say in unison then roar with laughter as they proceed to talk about some of the strangest things they had volunteered to do in School while I stroll to the juke box to proceed in my own game of love.

"Hey." I shove my hand deep in my pockets for some change as she sips on her drink looking at me with a pair of hungry eyes.

"So I see you've made friends." She sighs sweetly.

"Yeah." I put a few coins in, focusing on a few good song choices.

"That is so sweet. I guess she is your new distraction." She turns her head, licking her bright red cheery lips as an image of her sucking on my cock resurfaces to my mind. Oh yeah, she was the great blow job in the parking lot of the bar. I knew I had spent some time with her but I was horrible at remembering sometimes exactly what I did with a girl. Especially that night. I was feeling awful about not having a job yet and had received another small loan from Embry.

"I wouldn't call her MY distraction." I turn to watch as they were still engrossed in a conversation that kept them both smiling and laughing. I was happy to see Embry beaming and I had to admit, it was nice to see my landlord relaxing for a change. Each time I came across her she was either covered in flour or had her hands filled with a clipboard going through a stack of papers. I could not think of one time I had seen her doing something fun. The two of them were almost identical in their work ethics.

I knew I was just jealous at the moment that they each had a career, a passion for something to do with the rest of their lives while I just surfed through life learning a new trade here and there until I grew bored with it.

I wasn't sure when I lost my path. I seem to remember a time when I wanted to do something. Something important. Important to me at least. Yet, here I was years later drifting through life. I knew my father would say it was bound to happen when I lost focused on my dreams. He used to smack me in the back of the head telling me that if one was to win in life you had to have a game plan. Of course I thought it was just a stupid game metaphor. Now, I understood the meaning behind it and realized that perhaps my old man was not being just a hard ass all those years. Well, he was an ass but I knew he was just trying to coach me into being the sort of man he could be proud of. Right now I was hardly the man he and my mother had envisioned I could be someday.

Shaking the sad pitiful thoughts from my mind I return back to the present and back to the delicious pair of lips that hinted at giving me a repeat performance.

"Let's dance." I sit her glass down on a nearby table as I lead her to the dance floor. She is pleased by my attention, which I had expected. In fact, I was rather disappointed she did not make it any harder to get her. Why were women so damn easy? Would I ever find a woman I could not have? Did I want such a thing? After all, I was pretty damn lucky to be the kind of guy who got any piece of pussy whenever he wanted it. Then again, that gift had also got me into some hot water. Maybe it was a curse as well.

"Come on you two." I shout at them as they turn their attention on me. I see Bella instantly look like she would rather run out of the parlor in the storming rain than dance.

So I give Embry a look that warns him if he doesn't get her out here I would do something horribly embarrassing to him. He knew the look and as I predicted, he grabs her hand pulling her out of the booth without a second to refuse. I chuckle as I watch the two of them laugh at their left feet as they sway to the music along with us.

It was quite a show watching them as neither of them had any real rhythm but it wasn't about being an elegant dancer but having fun. I was enjoying the scene. When Bella wrapped her arms around his neck I saw the way Embry tensed for a moment before he relaxed again. I knew it was still hard on Embry to let anyone in. Unlike me, Embry wore his feelings on his sleeve. It was what ultimately got his heart shattered. It was also the other reason he had fled to Forks the second he learned of his mother's health.

After all, it's not every day you walk in on your fiancée and her best friend having sex.

It crushed Embry's heart as well as his pride. When he called off the wedding, his boss who happened to be his fiancées Uncle had threaten to fire him but he never got a chance to. Embry quit on the spot and packed up his things and left. When I learned about the horrible events he was already driving to Forks. I didn't have a chance to stop him.

Although when he told me about his mother's health I understood that side of his reasoning but as far as Felicia went, I thought it was stupid of him to act like he would never get past her. She was not exactly the sweet girl he had concocted in his soft heart.

I had wanted to warn him on more than one occasion. She had made a pass at me on a few occasions. I couldn't afford to lose our friendship over a spoiled little rich girl so I just stopped coming by. If we spent any time together I made sure she was not tagging along with us.

I watched as Bella's eyes looked at Embry with so much endearment that I felt pretty safe that she would not be another Felicia. No, this girl already had a career so she was not outfor his money**. **She was sweet, funny, and pretty. She was just the sort of girl that Embry's mother would approve of. So why did I feel a slight sting in my heart?

"You know I'm the one dancing with you." My friend speaks breaking my thoughts again. Glancing down into her dark brown eyes, I break into a big grin.

"I'm quite aware of what I hold in my hands." I tease her as my hands glide up and down her backside, pressing my half hard cock against her letting her know what she will receive later if she is a good girl.

"Dear lord." She moans into my chest.

I just laugh knowing that tonight I was going to show her a good time. A time she would no doubt remember for the rest of her life and tell all of her friends about. If anything, I knew that being a wonderful lover was one thing I had succeeded in learning in life if not nothing else.

BPOV:

The hour had grown late and the storm seems to only pick up as well. "Hey can you give Bella ride home for me? We rode over on my bike and my friend…." Jake looked at the girl under his arm hoping for a clue to her name.

"Candy short for Candace." She giggles as she rolls her eyes playfully at Jake.

CANDY here is giving me a ride." Jake finishes explaining as I look at the woman trying to place where I had seen her before. I had to admit she look vaguely familiar. Maybe she was a customer of mine. She was definitely not someone I had graduated with.

"Oh, well sure. Bella are you ready? I know it's late and like me you probably have to get up early." Embry drops a tip on the table while I grab my purse standing up with him.

"Yes, I do." I turn my wrist over to see that it is nearly midnight and I had to be up by six. I was already debating on whether to take a shower before bed or when I woke up. I was exhausted but well relaxed for a change. Thanks to the laughter, the beers, and of course the time spent learning more about Embry McCall had made me a content woman.

"Bye guys. Bella I will come by tomorrow to start on that project for you." Jake waves at us before making a dash out the door with his lady friend.

"Candy?" I look at Embry and we both sigh loudly then laugh at the silliness of how she had felt the need to explain her full name to us. Neither of us could give a damn. After all, we were not the one about to fuck her brains out. That was Jake's role.

"Let's make a run for it." He covers our heads with his jacket as we flee through the deserted parking lot. The rain splashing under our feet. I felt like a kid again. I felt like jumping out of the cover of his jacket and twirling underneath the spray of rainfall but manage to withhold my silly desire.

We were both still damp from the rain as we made our way to my house.

"I'm glad Jake talked me into tonight." I admit out loud.

"Oh." Embry cocks his head as he looks straight out the window, trying to keep a steady eye on the road. The rain was pouring so hard that it was hard to make out the lines on the pave road.

"I rarely get out. It drives my girlfriends crazy that all I ever do is work." I continue to confide in him. I know that at this point it would be wiser to keep my random comments to myself but I can't seem to hold my tongue. Talking to Embry had been so much fun. So easy. He was a nice guy who did come off pretentious or fake. I like that. I like it a lot. It was hard to find a sweet guy who didn't pretend to like you only to get you in the sack and then forget you ever existed in the universe.

"I know how you feel. Jake always gives me hell about the same thing." Embry admits his own guilt of being the same boring person as I was.

"Right here. The small brick house." I point toward the driveway. We pull in and as he puts the car in park I wonder if I should invite him for some coffee but then remind myself we both had an early day tomorrow. I should just let things stay the way they are. I could not afford to push my luck. At this point we both seem to be on the same page. We were just getting to know one another. No rush.

"Nice house. Do you live alone?" He asks curious as he turns toward me.

"Yeah. My dad has his own place in town." I answer him.

"That's cool." He coughs nervously as I chew on my lip, one hand reaching for the door.

"Ummm…Bella…I was just…." Embry stuttered as I look at him anxiously hoping he might ask me out for another date, one where it was just him and I alone. Maybe even a romantic date. Hell, it had been so long since I had a purpose for shaving my legs not to mention a few other places.

"Yes." I encourage him to keep going.

"I had a great time. I hope we can do this again." He inhales deeply.

I smile at him, then doing the most unexpected thing in my entire life I lean over and kiss him softly. Just a simple lips on lips action. Then to my relief and ultimate shock his hand reaches around grabbing my neck as his tongue pushes my lips apart. Our kiss grows intense, passionate and my head is spinning with all the possibilities that could happen if we ever got pass our awkwardness stage.

"Mmm…." I moan as his tongue darts further into my mouth.

"Yess….." Embry agrees with me as he pulls me closer to him. Our hands rummaging over each other's chest, trying to feel one another over our layers of clothes.

I was in paradise. The man definitely knew how to kiss. He tasted so yummy. I was starting to think that perhaps a invite inside might not be too far off after all until he broke away taking long gulps of air.

Looking into my eyes he seemedassurprised as I was with our spontaneous behavior.

"I will be by to see you." Embry vows as he licks his lips. "You better." I gulp hard grabbing the door and quickly making a run to my front door. I knew if we stayed in close proximity for a second more we might ruin it all by doing something so fast and rash that we would mess it all up. After all I knew how terribly wrong a relationship could go if you slept with the guy on the first date. Not that I had much experience in that area, but I had heard enough of my friends life experiences to know how it all went down.

Closing the door behind me I flip the light on and look at my meager belongings and before I can stop myself, I begin to jump upand down laughing like a girl who had just had her first kiss ever. I couldn't stop myself if I tried. I was so happy and proud of my wild side that I wished for the first time ever that I actually had a roommate to share the great news with.

After a few minutes went by the adrenaline finally slips away and I fall into my bed exhausted and happier than I had been in a very long time.


	5. Margaritas, Chips and Good Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own nor intend any copyright infringements.

Rating: M

Beta: Jessipooks/Mist

A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful support and thank you to Mist and Jessi for your constant support and wonderful advice! Love ya girls! Reposted this chpt. The Unbeta'd chpt got posted by mistake. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Margaritas, Chips and Good Friends

BPOV:

Although I yawned most of the morning I was riding on an emotional high. The kiss I had shared with Embry last night was still having an effect on me. I couldn't wait to tell the girls tonight. It was my turn to host our get together. Usually I would be freaking out because my house was not as clean as I would like it to be for a visit. Not today. I had no worries. I wish I could feel like this everyday.

After the cake was sent over to the wedding, I went back to the shop and worked on a few more orders that I received earlier in the week. Jake arrived around three pm looking like he had just woke up. I wondered if he even made it home at all last night.

"Hey Jake." I smiled sweetly at him as I lathered icing on my order of cupcakes.

"Hey Bella." Jake replies but with little energy.

"What cha doing?" I ask curiouswhile he enters my kitchen.

"I'm working on that pipe. I told you I would get the part." Jake answers as he kneels down and proceeds to work on it with out another word between us.

I have to say I didn't like this Jake much. He was a grumpy old fart. After I finished the order I was working on I went back to double check my orders for tomorrow to make sure everything was ready. I took off my apron and put it on my hook.

"Would you like something to eat?" I offer him. I felt like I should do something for his good deed.

"Sure." He shrugs his shoulders while washing his hands.

I go into the fridge and pull out a couple of tuna sandwiches I had left over from the lunch rush. I was thrilled there was something left in the way of normal food because normally it was only leftover pastries or half eaten cake since my business was mainly bakery items**.**

"Here you go." I set a plate down with two sandwiches and a bag of chips next to it. Reaching back in the fridge I grabbed a soda for him. He looked like he was in a major need of some caffeine.

"Thanks." Jake's stomach growl causing his cheeks to burn red but I laughed at it.

"No problem. I have to run." I state as I reach into my locker to get my purse.

"Where are you rushing off too?" Jake asks curiously as he takes a large bite of the sandwich.

"Meeting up with my girls tonight at my house." I reply happily.

"Oh. How are **yo**u getting there?" Jake chuckles remembering my surprise banged up car from last night.

"I**'**m riding my bike." I answer.

"You have a motorcycle?" Jake nearly chokes on the food in his mouth.

"Hell no! I have a regular bike." I laugh as I see the relief on his face. He obviously didn't think I was capable of driving a motorcycle like he drove. Honestly I wasn't but hey he didn't have to know that.

"Do you need a helmet?" He teases.

"I**'**m capable of riding a bike with out hurting myself." I huffed.

"Are you sure? I saw your dance moves last night. You are definitely clumsy." He remarks making me want to slap him. How dare he make fun of my dance moves when he was practically having sex with his dance partner.

"Funny, I was thinking that all you knew how to do was dance like you fuck. Pretty boring I might add." I was surprised by own choice of words but he had push a button. A very bad button. A button that when pushed made me get extremely angry and I always said things or did things that I regretted later.

"Excuse me?" Jake wipe**s** his mouth with the back of his hand. His mouth parted like he was about to say something more but stopped himself.

"You heard me Jake. I wasn't impressed." I answer knowing I should stop but I couldn't.

"Well honey if I knew I was being judged then I would have shown you so much more**. **Ican guarantee you that there are things I have done you have never even dreamed of. **"** His eyes glowed with a fierce challenging spark that seem to be daring me to keep going but I knew I would regret it.

I knew this was the spot where most people would regain their senses and walk away or in the least make up. Not me. I had to see how far he would take it. I was still not sure if we were flirting or pissing each other off.

"A girl like me?" I snort. He was acting like I was still holding onto my V card. I was definitely more experienced in sex than he would ever know. I enjoyed sex with the best of them. I had limits but there wasn't much I wouldn't try. Okay, in my fantasies there was not much I would try. Still, I was notaprude.

"Come on sweetheart look at you. Your so wound up. You haven't hadsex in probably …umm….a year." He states with such a certainty that I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. He was right of course and that only ignited my anger more.

"Eleven months. See you are wrong." I reply with a sarcastic tone. I know I am sounding like a ten year old. I can hear my own words ringing in my head and I feel like such a moron but I can't stop myself. How dare he walk in here, do something nice for me then turn around and treat me like I**'**m unworthy of being a sensual person. I could be enticing if I wanted too. I just preferred my sex style a bit more romantic. I wasn't a whore who got her rocks off anywhere she could get it. I was a lady damn it! I had a coochie and I could get as many dicks as I wanted but I preferred quality over quantity.

Jake crossed the room standing directly in front of me. I grabbed the strap of my purse as I stared into his deep dark brown eyes. They were so dark at the moment they reminded me more of a onyx stonenecklace I had**.**

"I'm never wrong about sex Bella. I have tons of experience in that area of expertise. I could show you things that would rock your world. I would make you scream my name for hours and hours." He sucked in his lower lip making me clench my legs tightly together as a flutter of butterflies swarm in the pit of my stomach. I was sure that I felt my panties growing wet as he released his lip then moistened them with his tongue.

"Oh...really." I gulped for air trying as hard as hell to keep my composure bored but I knew my eyes were probably shining with desire and I wondered if he could hear my heart hammering against my chest. When his eyes left my face to wander over my chest I had a bad feeling he just might hear it after all. Then his eyes returned to my face, his lips curled up into a mischievous smile forcing me to gulp harder**.**

"Oh honey you have no idea the things I could make your sweet little body feel." He replied with an arrogant smile.

"I…well….I know you will never have a shot in hell to show me." I grabbed my strap harder as I turn on my heels and flew out of the room. I rush out of the shop jumping on my bike as I felt a strong hand grip my upper arm.

"Stop it now." I whip my head around prepared to fight with Jake but found myself staring not in Jake's arrogant face but the sweet face of Embry.

"Sorry." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." I fought back the surge of happiness that I felt when I saw it was him and not Jake standing before me. I was sure that Jake had followed me to gloat some more about his lengthy sexual history.

"I see that." Embry chuckles lightly before continuing. " I was hoping to catch you before you left today."

"Really." I cried out with more surprised than I intended too. He probably thought I was some sort of dingy love crazed girl.

"Well sure. I told you I would see you soon. It's soon." He laughed deeply.

"Yes it is." I agree as I begin to relax. Embry was nothing like Jake. He knew how to speak to a lady. He also had better manners than his best friend. I guess it was true about how even in friendships we sometimes pick the opposites of us.

"Where you headed ?" Embry asks.

"I'm heading home actually. I have a few friends arriving soon." I explain.

"Oh okay. I was …just coming by to see you like I said I would." Embry looked away for a second before staring back into my face.

"Did you want to do something tomorrow perhaps?" I had a strange feeling that he had dropped by in hopes to go do something together this evening. "Sure. That would be great." Embry's smile lifted as his eyes sparkled.

I felt my stomach flutter, my pulse race and I had a good feeling about him. This was the right sort of guy I needed in my life. We had a lot in common and most of all(,) he was hot as hell. I could definitely live out my life looking at his stunning face each night before I fell asleep and each morning when I woke up.

"Good. How about you pick me up at my house at …ummm…seven." I double check my mind to make sure I had nothing else planned later in the evening the following day before I gave him an exact time.

"Sounds like a date." He leans over my bike placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

I just giggled. Yeah, I was pretty lame like that but it was so sweet of him.

"Bye." I wave at him as I kick the bike stand up and flew home before I said or did anything else entirely stupid and ruined a good thing.

My heart was skipping an extra beat as I made my way to my house where I couldn't wait to brag to the girls about Embry.

JPOV:

I didn't intended on coming in to the kitchen to stir up trouble between myself and Bella this morning. I was just trying to shake my foul mood. I had woken up at Candy's house wishing I hadn't stayed over night. She had already left for work so I had to walk back to the Pizzeria to pick up my bike. Then as I drove back to my place I found myself feeling awful. Candy was a nice enough woman but it was pretty clear that Candy made a habit of picking up men.

I was so tired of being used for my body. Sure, it was fun at first but now years later, I was starting to grow irritated by the game. I wanted something with substance. I wanted someone who got me. You know totally understood who I was and still liked me despite my many flaws. I wanted a woman who not only kept me interested in the bedroom but outside of it as well.

Why wasn't I able to find the perfect career, the perfect woman and the perfect place to settle down? Would I always be a wandering bachelor? I knew many men who would kill to have my luck with women. I also knew plenty of men who had loving wives. Would I ever be capable of such luxuries?

My lack of finding a jobasof late was also making me feel like such a loser. My work history showed that I was not exactly the most reliable and consistent employ. They would be taking a big gamble on a guy like me

When I saw the Home Depot I remembered telling Bella I would fix her plumbing problem for her. I went in grabbing the piece I needed for a few bucks. When I returned to her shop I was amazed at how many people actually came into dine for lunch and desserts. Bella was lucky. She had a pretty solid business going for herself. Like Embry she had a lot to offer someone.

However, also like Embry when it came to her personal life, she was pretty boring. It seemed that people who were successful in their careers had little to no success in their love lives. Why couldn't you have both? Why couldn't you be a hard working person and get the gal of your dreams too?

When I went into the kitchen setting out to help her I was confused by her unusual happiness. I was a bit envious of how much sunny energy she had shooting out of her. She was practically humming while she baked. Why would anyone be that happy putting icing on cupcakes was beyond me.

Her friendliness continued as she gave me some lunch. I could tell that she was buzzing from something. Was it possible that she and Embry hooked up last night? I was going to have to hand it to Embry if he managed to get that girl into bed on the first night. She was definitely not the easiest lay in town. No, girls like Bella usually held out until they got a ring on their finger.

Hopefully she wouldn't be the type who tried to wear the pants in the relationship once she got that rock on her hand. Embry could do worse. Bella was a great catch. She just seemed to be a little high strung at times. Last night she seemed to be having fun. What happened after that he had no clue. He would have to drop by and see Embry later for the details.

I had only been teasing her about her clumsy side. Hell, she had been the one to mention it last night. When she got all saucy with me I felt the need to defend myself. Where did she get off on acting like she was somehow better than me?

Then things grew out of hand. I was finding myself so damn tempted to prove to her that a guy like me could easily get into her pants. She might be more responsible, more mature and hell even financially better than me but I knew that deep down she wanted a man who could make her body scream for release. I was that man. I could definitely show her that it was time to let go of her silly notions about holding out for the perfect man. Hell, if I ever explored her body she would never settle for a good clean cut guy.

No, she would want a bad boy. She would want someone who brought her darker side. Someone who could expose all of her fantasies and bring them to life.

I knew I was intimidating her. I also knew that she was turned on by me. Her eyes were a open book. The way her hand kept grabbing the strap of her purse made his dick twitch wishing she was grabbing his cock instead.

When she raced out of the kitchen I knew I had her blood boiling. Now rather it was from anger or fear it didn't matter. She was definitely excited by me.

After she left I suddenly came back to reality. I had been such an ass to her. She had done nothing but shown me kindness and gratitude and I had shown her I was a jerk.

Feeling awful I went after her but stop in my tracks when I saw Embry approach her. Her body seem to relax, her eyes soften, and I was disappointed to see the way she seem to brighten up as she spoke to Embry. Yeah, she was definitely hot for my friend. This girl wanted Embry McCall not me, not Jacob Black.

I couldn't really blame her. Embry was a great guy. Any girl with any sense would want be pursued by Embry rather myself.

Embry had far more to offer a woman. I might have him beat in the bedroom but he had everything else that mattered. Feeling lousy and like an ass I realized I had to make it up to Bella. Watching as she rode off I counted to ten before stepping out of the shop.

"Hey man." I smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Jake. What are you doing?" Embry asks as he shoves his hands into his front pockets. I can tell that he is as happy as Bella had been earlier about their night together.

"About to go find some parts to fix Bella's car." I answer watching as he continues to watch Bella's backside as it goes around the corner.

"Oh really. Do you need some help?" Embry offers with an excited look.

I knew that Embry was hoping he might impress her even more if she learned that he had volunteered to help me repair her car. On one hand I would enjoy his company but on the other hand, I didn't want him to receive any of the rewards for my hard work. I was the one who told Bella I would fix it in trade for one more month's rent.

"Nah, I got it. How about you tell me what happen last night? You look like a chump in love." I tease as I hit his shoulder playfully.

"I'm not…well….it's not love yet. I like her though." Embry admits with a sheepish grin.

It was just like Embry to wear his heart on his sleeve. I fear he will never learn how to be cooler about his feelings. Girls pick up on those things and eat you alive when they know you are madly in love with them. You had to play hard to get to keep a woman's attention longer than a few weeks. The man would never learn that. It was just not his nature to manipulate others.

"So what happened?" I had to admit I was curious to learn just how far these two lovebirds had gone. It was not like either of them to jump into the sack on the first night.

"I took her home. She leaned over and kissed me and then I kissed her back. That's it." Embry shrugged his shoulders trying to sound casual about it.

I knew he was over the moon excited about that first kiss between them. It must have been a good one cause Bella was definitely in a happier mood than I had seen her since I arrived in town.

"She made the first move?" That part surprised me**.** I was pretty sure that Bella was not so forward.

"It was just a quick peck on the lips but then I grab her and showed her what kind of kiss I really wanted from her." Embry smiled proudly.

"No shit! Damn man! Look at you." I grinned back just as proudly. My boy was growing up at last. He was no longer being the usual wimpy perfect gentleman. There was hope for him after all.

"Like I said I like her. A lot." Embry sighed softly as his eyes glisten with little sparkles that made Jake want to puke. It was true Embry had been bitten by the love bug. Why wasn't I happy for him? Wasn't that what I had hoped for when I brought Bella to meet him at the Pizzeria? Shouldn't I feel proud of myself for bringing these two people together? I knew I should have but instead I felt a ping of jealousy course through my veins as I considered what might happen if things progressed between them. Would I be the third wheel? Would they get married and have kids someday? Where would I be? Would I still be renting this damn apartment over her shop?

I had to get a life of my own and quick or I was capable of doing something foolish and reckless as I always did in the past whenever I felt like such a looser.

BPOV:

I poured the margaritas in each of their glasses as Lauren helped me put out some more chips and salsa on the table.

I enjoyed it more when we met up at our homes instead of somewhere public. One of the perks of having it at my place was if I got too drunk I could pass out in my room. The thing that sucked about these get togethers was I usually got stuck cleaning up by myself afterwards.

"Okay Bella it's your turn. You have been biting at the bit to tell us what exciting thing happen to you this week." Leah rolls her eyes playfully as she lean over the coffee table dipping her chips into the homemade salsa . Leah had insisted I should sell the stuff but I would always argued it took long enough to make one jar of it for them and did not dare have the time to mass produce the stuff.

"Exciting and Bella, come on that is ridiculous." Lauren joked as she nudged my shoulder with hers.

"Funny, haha! But something awesome did happen to me! It's like mind blowing and will make you bitches wish you were me for a change." Bella lick the salt off the side of her glass as she flash them each a cocky look.

"Oh really! We will envy you! This better be good." Alice sits up closer to the table, all ears for this bit of news.

"Seriously Bella tell us." Lauren giggles hoping her suspicions are right. She had a heard a rumor that Bella was seen with Embry and Jake last night at the Pizzeria. Apparently her new tenant had a thing for the ladies. Not one but two so far had been seen leaving his apartment as the sun came up.

"Okay brace yourselves." Bella rubs her hands together as she filled them in about her unexpected hook up with Embry the night before and how wonderful the kiss was and before she left the shop today he had arrived hoping to spend more time with her. When she was done the girls were all on the edge of their seats, mouths wide open and speechless.

"You kissed the hot new lawyer, Embry McCall." Leah's eye brows flew up with a shock but proud look.

"OMG Bella! He is amazingly hot!" Lauren fanned herself.

"I have to say I love Jasper with all my heart but that man is definitely eye worthy." Alice agreed causing the others to look at her with confusion.

"I'm just saying I would never cheat on Jasper but I have caught myself eyeing Embry a few times when he walks by my shop. The man is easy on the eyes." Alice sighs heavily.

Everyone begins to laugh and cheer. It was true Alice was definitely loyal to her husband so if she thought he was worth looking at that was her way of saying if she was single she would have jumped his bones.

"So was it a great kiss? Was it a I want to fuck your brains out kiss?" Leah asks in her usual crude manner. Leah was not afraid to discuss or express anything rather they were in public or private. She was a pretty open minded person. They often had to preach to her that the rest of the world wasn't necessarily as open as she was.

"I couldn't stop myself from running my hands all over his body. The man has a gift with kissing." Bella admits as she sucks on the straw so hard she nearly gave herself a brain freeze.

"Not that I doubt you but we have to remember that our sweet Bella hasn't had a lot of kissing experience to judge by. I mean, one of us would be a genuine judge." Lauren jokes as she winks at Leah who burst out laughing as I turn my head to glare ferociously at the both of them. There was not way in hell I was going to let either one of them put their mouths on my man.

"Woah! I think I just saw the green eye monster make a ugly appearance." Leah smacks her lips together.

"That isn't all you will see if you dare put your mouth anywhere near Embry." I warned them both.

"Yesss! Bella is in loveeee." Alice teases me like a kids on a playground.

"I'm not in love! I just like him a lot." I shrug my shoulders but the grin on my face is stuck. I had to admit I was definitely enjoying the new romance that could be budding between us but I was not naïve enough to think that what I felt at the moment was love. We had to go out a few times before I could determine that.

"So tell me about his friend Jake, isn't that his name. I hear he is a lady killer." Lauren giggles as she shoves more chips in her mouth.

"I guess so." My happiness suddenly evaporates as I recall the way he had intimidated me earlier in my kitchen. He was definitely a looker. I knew they would see through me if I dared to deny it. I just didn't want to share with them the way Jake made me feel at times or how he gotten so close to me that I feared he was going to kiss me. What was worse I think deep down inside I was sort of hoping he would. He had definitely put some impure thoughts in my head when he sucked on that lower lips of his.

"Seriously! Mia told me she ran into a door when she saw him. Speaking of where is Mia tonight?" Lauren thought out loud.

Mia usually came when she could. She was so busy between working and college that when she got free time she always made a point to hang out with one of them.

"I don't know. Lately I can't even get a hold of her on the phone. I was going to ask you if you were working her that hard." Leah asks her eyes pointed at me.

"Nope. She is still working only eighteen hours a week as requested by her." I reply wondering myself what our little young one was up too.

"Oh well, so like I said Mia told me he was drop dead gorgeous. He was the best looking man in town." Lauren went back to the conversation pertaining to Jake and his hotness rate.

I really didn't want to join in on this conversation but I knew it would draw more attention to me if I didn't.

"He is pretty hot. He is more a player. If your into that then he is perfect for you." I was not entirely lying to them. Jake's quick pick up last night was a clear sign that the man did not ever take a relationship further than the bedroom. Candy wasn't what I would call the intellectual type. She wouldn't be marriage material in my books. She would always be the other woman in someone's life.

"Interesting. I have to see this guy." Leah stared across the table at me. I made sure to smile sweetly at her. Leah could sniff a lie like a hound could track a flea in a swamp. The girl was amazing with her talent to read people. It also helped her when we had poker nights. Eventually we all got tired of loosing our money to her and stop having them due to her lucky winning streak week after week.

"I say we all meet up for breakfast in the morning at Bella's shop. I'm sure we can catch a sneak peek at him." Lauren offers.

"What?" I cry out totally against the idea.

"What's wrong with that?" Alice asks looking at me like I was acting somehow odd.

"Look he and Embry are like old, old friends. I don't want him going and telling Embry that I hang with some crazy women. What Embry fears you guys might start stalking him out next?" I knew it sounded only half reasonable to my own ears and probably less to theirs but it was worth an effort.

"I get your concerns but it's just too damn bad. We are going." Leah's voice was stern and left no room to argue with.

"Fine." I throw my hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. Everyone burst out laughing as I jump up to make more drinks.

"So Alice tell me about this new girl working in Jasper's office. I heard she was seen leaving a certain hotel with a certain Mayor." Lauren turned her attention to Alice while I made my way to the kitchen.

I set out all the ingredients I would need before I mix them all together. I could feel Leah's eyes on me even before I turn to spy her by the door.

"What's up?" I ask with an innocent voice.

"Has that jerk done something to you?" Leah asks directly and to the point.

"Who?" I continue to pretend to not have a clue about who or what she is talking about.

"Jake. Did he make a move on you?" Leah steps up next to me as I hit the mix button on the blender.

I press my lips together as I wait on the mixing to stop before speaking again. It also gave me a few minutes to consider how to answer that question with out getting me into too much trouble with Leah. She was as stubborn as a hound dog too. She would kick Jake's ass if she thought he had hurt me in anyway possible. She was all her brave body guard. No one hurt one of us with out receiving Leah's wrath. It had always been beneficial for me in the past when guys got to rough or even hurtful with their words but now was not the time for me to release Leah on Jake. Cause truthfully he had done nothing wrong. I had brought it all on myself when I let my anger get the best of me.

I pretty much challenged the man to a duel. It was not entirely his fault. Still, I was a little uneasy around him. It was going to make things difficult whenever her was with Embry and I. I would manage it. It came with the territory when you found a perfect guy who happen to have a lousy best friend.

The mixer stop and Leah's eyes pierce through my head as she slap her hips with her hands.

"Did he?" Leah pushes.

"No. He just….he is gorgeous Leah. He knows it. I got a bit testy with him today and I thought for a mere second, tiny second that he might try to kiss me to prove something." I gulped hard. Pouring the icy liquid in the pitcher.

"But he didn't." Leah watches me closely as I put the mixer into the sink pouring water in it.

Turning to look her directly in the eyes I answer her.

"NO. I just hate that he made me feel so stupid so unsure of myself. He thinks he has me figured out. Like I really think he thinks I have the sex life of a nun." I cry out furiously.

Leah's serious face suddenly change. The biggest grin ever appeared on her face.

"But you do honey." She says gently but the laughter that followed it made me wish I could smack her like I had wanted to with Jake today.

"You guys are horrible. Just because I don't have sex monthly does not make me a freak of nature." I shout at her.

"A month? Bella I have sex nearly every day except when mother nature forces me to have to wait." Leah smirks.

"But you also have a steady boyfriend now." I point out. "True. But before that I was picking up guys at least weekly." Leah laughs knowing that I find her extensive sexual history a no-no in my book. Sure, I didn't wait until marriage to loose my virginity like the Bible says too but I wasn't about to keep score cards so I could fill it up with all the names of my lovers.

"That is your prerogative not mine. I am not missing out on anything. When I do have sex again, and I will, I want it to mean something more than having mere orgasms." I explain.

"Okay. Cool. I get it. You want substance. That is sweet but remember honey there are few women like you and there are fewer men like that." Leah wraps her arm around my shoulder giving me a comforting squeeze. I know that she is only trying to give me good advice and I love her for it but we were opposites when it came to a lot of things. Our view on sex was the most different of them.

"Let's go drink. I have a feeling that Lauren has more to tell us about Jasper's new secretary and Alice is not going to like it." Leah snickers as I follow her out feeling a lot better knowing that my friends cared about me and no matter what happened with Embry and I, I would always have these wonderful friends in my life.


	6. Bed Mates

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this story. It's been awhile since I got in the mood. Also I had a hard time with this chpt. I swear I do not intend to make it sound like Bella is enjoying the idea of a stranger molesting her in her bed. I swear once she knows it's Jake it's that reason she is no longer scared but more curious than anything. Hope you enjoy it! Xoxo

Chapter 5: Bed Mates

A month later…..

Staring at my car, I was still impressed with the work that Jake had done after the accident. Looking at it you would never know it ever had a ding in it. How could someone with such a gift call it a hobby? I was impressed with his mechanic skills just not so much with his manners.

After we had our little exchange in my kitchen awhile back, Jake seemed to keep his distance from me. When we were in the same room he made a point of saying "Hi" but his eyes didn't show the same politeness as his words. Yeah, I was not always the smartest person when it came to picking up on subtle hints but his actions were pretty clear to me that he didn't like me much.

Luckily, it had not affected mine and Embry's budding relationship. We had gone out a few times. It was easy to be around Embry. He was so sweet and compassionate. I got him to reveal his fears about his mother's illness and saw the vulnerable side of him. It was nice but it was also sad. I could tell he was starting to grow sincerely worried about his mother's health. He had hoped she might recover from it. She was a strong person who had fought hard against any obstacle that had come across her path. However, he was afraid this time the cancer would kick her ass and he would be left behind to face the world without her in it.

I hoped he was wrong. It was because of her illness that I never pushed the issue of meeting Mrs. McCall. I understood the need to keep your personal life, private from other family members. The thought of my dad learning about Embry and I was not exactly a dream for me either. Charlie would give him the third degree and do an exclusive background check on him.

We were both still in the "getting to know you" stage. We didn't need to add any outside forces to our fresh relationship.

"Bella." I heard my voice being called out as I set the bowl of fresh dough on the table.

"Yes." I shouted back.

"Hey your neighbor just called." Mia announced.

Scrunching my eyes together I wondered why my neighbor would call me at work? Beatrice wasn't exactly the nicest person. She made a point to tell me on the first day I moved in that she didn't like a lot of noise or parties. Our neighborhood was calm and serene and she wanted to make sure it stayed that way. She was of course assuming since I was young and there for I would be having parties all the time. Well, so far I hadn't given her any reason to bitch about me being her neighbor.

Walking into the room where Mia was ringing up a customer. Standing there I waited patiently for the rest of the message to follow.

Mia turned to me the second the customer was out of sight.

"Oh! She said she thought you should know that there was a water break and your house might be under water" She frowned at me.

"WHAT!" I shouted so loudly that all the customers turned to look at me.

"Yeah, she said MIGHT like she wasn't entirely sure." Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"OMG! Call my dad tell him to meet me at my house." I ordered while grabbing my purse and keys.

"Sorry. I hope she was wrong." Mia called out with an apologetic tone. Ignoring her I fled out of the bakery.

"It looks like a main water line broke causing a few pipes to burst underneath your house and this one here was so old it couldn't handle the sudden force." The potbellied plumber announced as he scratch his head where his hair line was receding.

"Can it be fixed?" I ask as I stare around at the six inches of water swishing against my ankles.

"Yeah. It might take us a few days to get it fixed but first you need to call someone to come and get all this water out." He replied.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath wondering how I was going to fit this in my already slim budget.

"Bella I know someone who can help us." Charlie says as he pats me on the back.

"Thanks Dad." I sigh with relief.

"You will have to stay in your apartment over the bakery while they fix this." He warns me.

"What?" I choke on the air in my lungs.

"What's wrong with the apartment?" Charlie glares at me suspiciously.

"Nothing. Except I sort of rented it out." I sigh heavily.

"Oh. Well, you can stay with me then." Charlie smiles tenderly at me. It was pretty obvious that the thought of me staying at home with him would make him happy but then I remembered Embry. Charlie would learn real fast about my new relationship. I wasn't ready for that confrontation. Sure, Embry was a great guy and I felt pretty confident that my dad would like him but there was that slim chance that he didn't. I couldn't afford to take that chance. Not yet. It was still too new and too exciting to take that risk.

"I will stay with Mia. I mean, she is always asking me over her place and its closer to the bakery." I pressed my lips together making a weak smile.

"Oh. Sure. Okay." Charlie was really disappointed but I knew he would understand if the shoe was on the other foot.

"I'm going to grab some things to take back with me. Let me know how much this is going to cost me." I roll my eyes with a disgusted snort as I tread my way to the stairs.

I was astonished when Mia denied me the chance to stay with her at her place.

"I'm sorry Bella but like I said I have someone staying there at the moment. It would be too weird having my boss live with me." Mia chewed on her corner of her glossy lip as she apologized.

"Who do you have living with you exactly?" Bella couldn't recall Mia suddenly getting a roommate.

"It's a friend. A guy friend." Mia blushed.

"I'm a friend too." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but we are in that stage where we like our privacy." Mia's blush grew darker.

It hit me like lighting that Mia had recently hooked up with someone and I was the last to know about it.

"Well damn it!" I began to pace back and forth trying to think out of all the rest of my friends who I could handle staying with until my house was fixed. I came up blank. Everyone I knew was in a relationship and I didn't want to be the third wheel even if it was temporary.

"Why don't you stay in the apartment upstairs?" Mia cries out hoping to help me solve my dilemma. I gave her a look that told her she should think before she spoke out loud.

"Oh yeah, Jake." Mia giggled as her eyes dazed over as she thought Jake.

I smack her upper arm hard. It was uncomfortable for me when people got that strange love struck look in their eyes whenever Jake's name was mentioned. They acted as if he was Brad Pitt or someone equally as hot and famous.

"Ouch that hurt." Mia rubbed her arm.

"Well, stop that." I snapped at her.

"Get a hotel room." Mia rolled her eyes at me.

"What? That's too expensive." I rolled by eyes just as sarcastically as she had.

"Then stay with your dad. You said he offered." Mia snorted rudely.

"NO! Things are going too good for me with Embry and I'm not about to rock the boat." I threw my hands up in the air furiously as I leaned back against the counter trying to come up with a solution that was reasonable and painless.

"Stay with Embry." She suggested with a wide grin on her face.

"Umm…No. He lives with his mother who is gravely ill." I reminded her that Embry wasn't exactly living on his own.

"Oh yeah. You have some shitty luck dear." Mia chuckled as she left me to think about my other options which were zilch at the moment.

I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew I had clothes and other things I would need for the next few weeks until my house was repaired.

My phone rang in my pocket. Taking it out I answered it with a gloomy voice.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Bella, its Jake. Look I got a job that is going to keep me out of town for a few days so I just wanted you to know why I wasn't around." Jake replies with a happier tone than I had heard from him in a while.

My heart jump so hard I thought it would come out of my chest as I heard the best news all day.

"Really. How long exactly?" I ask curiously.

"Maybe a week." Jake replied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I will keep an eye on the place while you're gone. Glad to hear you have found some work." I really meant that last part more than he could possibly know. It wasn't like he hadn't paid the rent on time but the thought of staying in my spare apartment for at least a week was such a tremendous load off of my shoulders.

"Yeah, me too. If it goes well I might get more work from this job. So I will let you know when I come back into town." Jake replies.

"Cool. No problem Jake." I bounce up and down excited that my shitty luck was starting to turn around at last.

A few days later…..

I was having such a good time with Embry that I didn't want the night to end. We spent our evening at a movie and then dinner afterwards. He was so easy to be around. I could totally see us having a great future together. The only thing that bothered me at the moment was the fact that we had only shared a couple of hot kisses but nothing more. I know I should feel honored that he was the kind of guy who took his time and didn't pressure a woman into having sex before they got to know one another but I was horny as hell.

Embry's kisses were delicious. It was like licking the cool whip off the pie before you got to the warm gooey stuff beneath it. I couldn't get enough of it. I felt pretty confident that sex with Embry was going to be the most mind blowing thing I had ever experience.

How should I bring up the subject of wanting to go a little farther without making me sound like a slut? Embry's idea of the perfect woman was one that held herself like a lady. At least that is what I gathered from the little bit of information I had manage to get out of him about his past relationships. He would open up about anything except that.

Whenever I mentioned someone from my past he seemed interested but when I would try to slip in a question or two about his, he would clam up.

"How about we go upstairs and have a drink." I suggested as we stood outside of my bakery.

Embry looked up at the stairs that led to my apartment. He seemed torn about his decision before he finally gave me an answer.

"I'm not sure if I should. I have a busy day tomorrow." Embry answers pulling me into his arms.

"Are you sure? I make a mean margarita." I pleaded with my eyes although I manage to keep my voice calm and mature.

"I bet you do. But no. I need to get home. I have a free weekend coming up and was hoping we could do something together." Embry's eyes sparkled as he squeezed me.

Was he trying to hint that he wanted to wait until this coming up weekend to have sex? The man had to learn how to give me better signals or be straight up with me.

"Sounds fun." I smiled warmly.

His mouth covered mine as I enjoyed the feel of his tongue as it swirled around in my mouth. His hands moved up and down my back as I pressed my breasts up against his chest. I was hoping it might turn him on enough to rethink his decision about tonight but he put some space between us as he look into my eyes.

"Go to bed. I need to go. This weekend we will have plenty of time to enjoy each other." He says as he licks his lips.

I sigh inwardly. God, the man was truly the sexiest thing alive and I couldn't seem to get him in my bed and it was driving me bonkers.

"Okay. Night Embry." I wave at him as I made my way up the stairs.

Unlocking the door I step inside, closing the door behind me. Leaning against the door I looked around the dark apartment. Maybe he was right we should wait until this weekend. Hopefully by then I would be able to move back into my house while they continued the construction. At the moment the house was still very damp and the flooring was being redone.

Not worrying with the light I made my way to the bathroom. I knew where everything was located without needing the light on. Opening the bathroom door I flip the light switch on. I began my nightly routine, washing my face, brushing my hair and teeth and then slipped into the pajamas I had left in there this morning.

Turning off the light I headed back into the living room area. I felt the side of the bed as I pulled back the covers. Climbing in I found myself so tired that it took me a few seconds to realize that there was a strange sound in the room. Rolling over to look at the other side of the room I moved my legs to touch someone. I froze for a few minutes. Who was in my bed?

I was about to jump out of the bed and run to the light switch when a heavy arm suddenly fell over me, pinning me in the bed. I couldn't move. I was literally frozen with fear.

Who the hell was in my bed? How did they get in the apartment? So many questions began to swirl around in my head.

I felt the stranger scooting up closer to me. I wanted to scream so badly but no sounds seem to come from my mouth. What the hell was wrong with me? My father trained me for an attacker and here I was laying here like I was already dead. I couldn't seem to remember anything I had been taught to protect myself.

The warmth of the body next to me sent goose bumps up and down my spine. I could feel his breathe against my ear as he nuzzled up against my neck.

"Mmm…you smell like strawberries." I heard the male voice sniff my hair.

Jake! It was Jake! Of course he would have a key to his apartment. God! I am such an idiot I should've known it was him in the first place and secondly I should've known he would be doing this to me. He had made it pretty clear that day in the kitchen that he was willing to explore my body if I gave him permission to do so.

His lips grazed my ear making me squirm underneath his arm. I felt his tongue flick against my ear. I started gasping for air. My body was trembling with excitement as his arm lifted from my body but then I felt his hand as it cup my breast. It squeezed the fullness of me as his numb rubbed my harden nipple. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he pinch it, rolling it around between his fingers.

I felt him move up closer to my body and it was pretty clear that he was long and hard as it pressed against my leg.

"Oh…" I moaned as I gripped the sheet beneath me. His tongue began to travel down from my ear to my neck and to my shoulder.

"MMM…" I heard him groaned as his hand left my breast.

I could hear that little voice saying loudly and clearly that this was crazy and I needed to put a stop to it.

I started to grab the hands that were invading my body when he suddenly rolled over on top of me. His lips mashed against mine. I turned my head back and forth trying to fight him. My hands shoved at his chest. A chest that felt smooth and silky and very naked.

I was trying to resist him but the friction between our pelvises was incredibly pleasing. I opened my mouth to moan, his tongue darted into my mouth. I knew I should be gagging and hitting him but it felt so good that I couldn't resist. Kissing him back my hands clawed at his back as he rubbed harder against me.

A climax hit me so hard that I literally screamed my release into the back of his throat. It had been so damn long since I had felt like this. I wanted more, so much more.

Releasing my mouth he spoke again.

"Honey we have to get these clothes off of you." His voice was deep and husky.

I was mentally agreeing with him until it hit me who I was with and how wrong it was for doing this with him.

"Jake!" My voice echoed in the room as I shoved him as hard as I could. I heard him groan as my knee came up hitting him where I knew a very large thick dick would be.

"Damn." He moaned as he curled up in a fetal position, giving me the opportunity to jump out of the bed and flip the lights on.

I looked at his painful position as my chest heaved up and down. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sure he was hotter than sin but he wasn't my type. He was also Embry's best friend. This would definitely put a damper in our relationship if he learned that I had accidentally made out with his best friend whom I thought at first was just a mere stranger who had broken in. Either excuse sounded pathetic and so wrong to my own ears.

"My God! Did you have to knee me like that? You're the one who came to my bed." He squealed as he crawled out of the bed onto his knees gasping for air.

I stood there watching him as he dealt with the excruciating pain.

"I didn't know you were in the bed." I exclaimed as I ran my hands through my hair nervously.

"Seriously Bella. Come on I live here." Jake rolls his eyes as he manages to lift his head to look at me.

"I know you live here but you said you were going to be out of town for a while and I needed a place to stay." I explained.

"I was done with the job so I came home." He choked as he pulled himself up, covering his crotch with both of his hands.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I realized that he probably thought I was one of his female companions who had snuck in for a booty call. It was rather disgusting to think a woman would stoop that low but hey who was I to judge. A few minutes ago I thought I was about to become a possible rape victim but I was enjoying my attackers touch. That had to make me certifiable.

I walked over to the fridge opening the freezer as I took out an ice tray. I made him an ice pack to help him with the pain and swelling. It was the least I could do for him.

"Here." My hands were trembling as I shoved the ice at him.

He took it without saying a word.

"I'm really sorry Jake. I thought you were a burglar or a rapist."

"Oh really well you seemed to appreciate the attention that your attacker was showering you with." He grumbled as he shifted himself.

I bit the tip of my tongue as I looked at him. Really looked at him. He was wearing only a pair of grey boxers. His chest was heavenly. He was like one of those natives you read in the historical romances. I could see that chiseled chest with those dark eyes on a book cover.

"I …well…" Words were lost to me. This was so embarrassing on so many different levels.

"Yeah, you were totally into it." Jake's eyes flickered with amusement as he set in the chair next to the couch. Opening his legs further he placed the ice pack back on him.

"I wasn't." I cried out weakly.

"Yeah, you were. I know when a woman appreciates my touch." Jake replied with a grand size smile on his face.

"I was ….dreaming or so I thought I was." I lied horribly. It sounded believable if I had actually fallen asleep before he touched me.

"Really?" Jake looked doubtful at me.

"Really." I said firmly, putting my hands on my hips to make a point.

"Why are you here exactly?" Jake asks. He laid his back while his cheeks finally lost the red coloring they had earlier.

"The pipes in my house exploded. There was a lot of water damage. I needed somewhere to stay for a week or so until they got the floors redone." I answered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why didn't you get a hotel room?" Jake scoffs.

"Look my budget is already strained with the repairs so a hotel room was out of the question." I answered.

"Oh." Jake continues to look skeptical at me.

"Oh come on! It's not like I stayed here in hopes you would come home one night and crawl into bed with me." I laughed bitterly but he didn't seem to be laughing with me.

"What? You really think I planned this?" I cried out as I felt heat scorching my cheeks as they burned with disbelief at the massive size of his ego.

"It's possible. I've had women do some things that even amaze me when it comes to wanting this." Jake caresses his chest like he was a trophy.

"OH MY GOD!" I shriek, stomping my feet at the same time.

"Bella it's okay. I'm flattered. Really." Jake smirks.

"Shut up Jake! Just shut up!" Closing my eyes I fight back the urge to throw something large and breakable against his big head.

"Fine. Don't worry I want breathe a word of this to Embry. You're still seeing Embry, right." He frowns at me.

"Yes, I am. I don't care if you tell him. I have nothing to hide from him. I didn't do anything wrong." I stutter knowing deep down that Embry wouldn't be too pleased to hear about this. Hopefully he would believe me when I told him I had not purposely got into bed with Jake.

"No worry I wouldn't dare tell him about this. I'm not in the mood to assure him that I wouldn't dare steal you from him." Jake answers.

"You…YOU….I …don't like you." I shook my head while holding my breath. I wasn't about to say anything that would make things worse between us. He was Embry's best friend. If I couldn't get along with Jake then it would make things difficult for me when Embry would want Jake to tag along.

"I beg to differ." He laughs whole heartedly.

I couldn't restrain my anger a second more. Yes, I did the most immature thing possible, I stuck my tongue out at him and stormed into the bathroom. Locking the door behind me I slid down it, sitting on the cold tile floor wondering if Jake just enjoyed irking me or if it just came natural to him.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, come on out of there. Please don't cry." Jake calls out.

Rolling my eyes I wanted to tell him that he wasn't worth crying over but then it struck me that I might use this to my advantage. It would seem that Jake was a sucker for tears. Very interesting.

"Leave me alone." I fake a loud sob. Covering my mouth with my hands as I fought hard to keep from laughing.

"Come on. I will sleep on a pallet for the rest of the night and you can have the pull out couch." Jake offered.

"NO. I will sleep on the pallet. You're paying rent so it's only fair." I cried out with another loud sob.

"Bella, come on. Please. Please come out." Jake whined as his he pressed his head against the door.

"Are you sure?" I made voice crack as I jump up and pinch my cheeks real hard, then rubbed my eyes so they appeared red as if from crying.

"Yes. I will not tell Embry about this. I don't think you have anything to worry about anyways. Embry isn't the real jealous type." Jake sighs loudly.

Well, that was interesting news to me.

"Okay but you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself." I warned him.

"I promise. I will not touch you again. Unless you ask me too." Jake snickers.

Unlocking the door I glared at him.

"Okay, I won't touch you." He threw his hands up in the air and took a few steps back from me.

"Good. Now let's go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow." I grumbled as I walked briskly to the couch and crawled back underneath the covers.

"There are extra blankets in the spare closet."

I didn't want to see him half naked in the morning when I woke up. The man was definitely gorgeous in the physique category but I wasn't about to let him know that I thought so.

"Thanks." He replied softly as he fixed his bedding at the end of the bed.

"I will get the lights, don't get up." He calls out as I curl up in the bed keeping my eyes shut tight.

"Night Bella." Jake's voice rings with a sarcastic tone.

Laying there I pray that I can return to my house tomorrow. There was no way anyone would believe that I had spent the night with Jacob Black and kept my hands to myself. I knew I wouldn't believe it, if any of my friends had been in this predicament.

With my eyes closed I thought about how it had felt when he had touched me, his lips on mine, and the size of his dick against my leg. Shivering I warned myself that Jake was a bad boy and I was dating a good boy. I couldn't afford to do anything stupid right now, no matter how exciting it had been to make out with Jacob Black.


	7. Awkward Much?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really I don't. LOL

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader: Mist/LuvinJ

Song Inspiration: You Look So Fine by Garbage

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 6: Strange Bedfellows

The carpenter made my day when he called me to give me the good news that by Saturday I could return to my house. Last night had been a total disaster. Jake made me a promise never to reveal to Embry how I had mistakenly crawl into bed with him. I felt pretty confident he would never use this information against me but it still irked me to think he had something over me.

"I found your sock in the dryer." Jake sat the sock in front of me.

"Oh. Thanks." I pushed it aside and continued to act like I was busy trying to put in a order.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Jake asked while pulling out the rest of his clothes and sitting them in a basket.

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"I was figuring that since you being my roommate and all that maybe you would want to grab something to eat, you know together."

I felt my pulserace about a hundred beats a second. No matter how much I tried I couldn't stop remembering how his lips felt or the way his hands stroked my body with experience that unmatched anything I had ever known before.

"I...well...we could go grab a burger." I coughed, trying to sound casual but in truth I really feared being in his presence.

"Burger? Yuck. How about we go to that family restaurant on the outskirts of town. I heard they serve a wonderful roast." Jake suggested.

"Roast, mmmm...that does sound good." I smiled politely before averting my eyes back to the papers in front of me.

"How long will it take you to do that? I'm starving." He whined like a spoiled child.

"Give me about ten minutes. I will meet you out front." I needed some fresh air. It felt like he was sucking the oxygen from the room.

"Okay." Jake picked up his basket and left out the back door.

Closing my eyes, I laid my hand over my chest and felt the thumping of my heart. Why was I reacting like this? It wasn't like we had sex last night.

My phone rang and a guilty feeling washed over me as I look at the name on the screen.

"Hello." Sweeping it up I answered without hesitation. Maybe hearing Embry's voice would right the wrong I was still suffering with. Embry would help put me back in check. He had a way of reminding me of what was real and the possibilities that could happen for us. He was a solid guy with a great career, he adored his mother, and above all else, he made me feel good about myself when we were together.

"Hi. I was hoping you would answer." He chuckled softly.

"You did, why?" Smiling from ear to ear I gave him my full attention.

"I just like hearing your voice." He replied.

"Oh. I like yours too." My cheeks began to burn. Embry had a way of turning me on that was totally different from what I experienced with Jake. Maybe my attraction to Jake was just based on lust. I hadn't had sex in like forever and so being around a man as lusty and sexually appetizing as Jake made it easy to melt under his eye.

"Good. Have you heard from Jake?" Embry asked.

"I...well...he was in the apartment when I came home last night." I couldn't stop my knee from bouncing nervously.

"Oh really. So you guys spent the night under the same roof, uh?" Embry's voice grew low and I could sense a million questions were about to barrel out of his mouth.

"I slept on the floor and made him take the couch." I blurted out.

"What? How could he let you do that?" Embry cried out.

"I made him do it, after all Embry he is paying rent." A chuckle followed my explanation for putting Jake in an ungentlemanly position.

"I understand that but still, you're a lady and no REAL man puts a lady on the floor." He scoffed.

"I was fine. In fact I nearly overslept."

"I'm sorry. Have you talked to the carpenter about when he expects to have the job completed?"

"I did. It will be ready by Saturday."

"Good. It can't be easy staying with Jake." Embry chuckled.

"He's been...nice enough." Licking my lips I fought back the memory of him kissing me into the far recesses of my mind.

"He better be. I'm taking mom to her weekly bingo game tonight. What are you doing?"

"I'm finishing up an order and then I'm going to head out for something to eat."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should let you go." Embry replied softly.

"Okay."

"I can't wait to see you again. Maybe I can stop by tomorrow for a quick lunch with you." Embry offered.

"I would love it if you can." I didn't want to sound too needy.

"Good. Night Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good night Embry." Hanging up the phone I couldn't help but smile off into space as I enjoyed how smooth things were going between us. It was like a dream come true. Embry was everything I had ever wanted in a guy and maybe, just maybe even a girl like me could get a happy ending after all.

XXX

JPOV:

It was cute to me the way she placed her carrots and potatoes to the side. She would take a bite of the carrots, then the potatoes and at last her roast. I watched as she continued this cycle with her food. I wondered if she was aware she did it?

Bella was an odd duckling but she was also down to earth. I liked that about her. She spoke softly but when she had something to say it was always matter of fact. No pretense, no games and best of all, she seemed at ease in her own skin. I hadn't come across a woman like her...well, never.

"I really hate that you slept on the floor last night." I heard myself talking before giving much thought about how it would remind her of our awkward night together. I really just wanted her to know that I didn't enjoy her sleeping on the floor. I had noticed her rubbing her neck and lower back several times since we arrived at the restaurant.

"It's fine. The carpenter called and I will be going back on Saturday."

"That's cool."

"So how was the job you performed? You didn't give me much details about it."

Bella changed the topic quickly. I couldn't blame her.

Last night could have gone badly. I really thought she was someone who had managed to find where I lived and wanted a repeat performance.

What really bothered me about the whole situation was how good it felt. I mean, Bella was suppose to be my best friend's new girl. When I realized it wasn't one of my lovers and it was her I couldn't stop myself. The softness of her lips and the moan that she made sent shivers of excitement throughout my whole body. I have plenty of experience with women and sure, there had been many who had blown my mind away but what I felt with her was something unique. She was a mixture of feistiness and innocence.

"It went well. I had an opportunity to help design a customer's backyard. I was only meant to help him put everything in but his ideas were scattered so I gave him some suggestions and he liked them." I finally answer.

"So you're a landscaper?" Bella looked curiously at me.

"Not really. I just have a knack at seeing people's yards and thinking about what would look best and where."

"That's a landscaper Jake." Bella smiled brightly.

"I'm not certified for it. More of a hobby." Shrugging my shoulders I picked up my drink and suck it down.

Bella was looking at me like I suddenly announced I was a doctor. I was far from being an educated man with a steady career.

"Did you take pictures? You know so you could use them for references."

"Uh, yeah." My cheeks grow warm with my admittance. I didn't take them for references really but more out of conceit. The yard looked amazing once we were done with it. I couldn't resist showing it to someone.

"Can I see them?"

"Why?"

"Oh come on don't make me beg. I'm curious to see this hobby of yours."

"I have them at home." Her insistence boosted my pride.

"Can't wait to see them." She picked up her fork and went back to eating.

The rest of the meal went smoothly. We didn't really say much else. We stuck to safe subjects like the weather and what dessert we enjoyed the most.

When we arrived back at the apartment I noticed her apprehension when we entered.

"You can have the bathroom first." Pulling off my jacket and hanging it on the back of a chair I watched her as she quietly took some clothes out of her overnight bag.

A few minutes later I heard the shower running. Pulling the couch out to make the bed up I checked my messages and saw that Candy had called me three times. The woman was nice on the eyes and wasn't entirely horrible in the bed but she had a clingy nature that seriously turned me off.

"Your turn." Bella announced.

"Cool." Jumping off the bed I picked up my things and took a shower next.

When I returned to the room, I expected to find her on the floor but to my surprise she was laying on the bed and her eyes were halfway closed.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled as I began to make a pallet on the floor for me.

"You should have the bed tonight. My back is use to laying on every kind of surface imaginable."

"No, it's not fair." Bella mumbled but she didn't move off the bed either.

"Then what is the plan?"

"Just lay over there." Bella flung her arm behind her and pointed to the spot next to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Just keep your hands to yourself." She yawned.

"Okay."

I turned off the lights before I joined her.

"Night." She whispered.

"Night."

A few seconds later, I could hear a soft purring sound coming from her. She was passed out. Unlike last night there was no longer an awkwardness with our temporary living arrangement. Closing my eyes I realized right before I drifted to sleep how I had never laid next to a woman before who hadn't been my lover.

XXX

Something stirred me from a dream filled sleep. Rolling over on my side I felt the warmth of his breath on my face. Jake was asleep next to me. I wished there had been some sort of light in the room so I could look at him in such a peaceful state. Dinner had gone better than I had hoped. He had surprised me with his manners. He was the total gentleman.

With that last thought I wondered how Embry would react when he learned that Jake had slept in the same bed with me? Jake said that Embry didn't' have a jealous nature. This should have made me feel at ease with our situation but somehow it didn't. I liked when a guy got a little jealous.

I wondered if Jake was the jealous type? Did he beat up guys who looked or touch the woman in his life? Shoving the petty thoughts aside, I forced myself to go back to sleep and when I woke up the following morning, I found Jake spooned up against me. His one hand covered my breast and the other had a death grip on my hip.

I knew I should move but I couldn't. The warmth of his body on my backside helped ease the achy muscles. Plus, he had a wonderful smell to him that sent my pulse rocketing and my heart to skip an extra beat.

Lying in his arms I felt safe. It felt so natural to wake up like this. Closing my eyes I savor the feel of him until the alarm clock woke him up.

I heard him groan as he rolled over and turned it off then he rolled back toward me and began to nuzzle his nose against the back of my neck. I didn't dare move. A few seconds later I felt him attempting to slip his arm out from underneath my neck. It was strange but I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me.

He was doing the honorable thing but deep down I wished he had rolled me over and kissed me until I forgot everything and everyone else who came into my life before him.

The bed shook from the weight of him as he got out of bed. Continuing to pretend to sleep I waited until he made his way to the bathroom before I opened my eyes.

Letting out a long, deep breath I forced my body to get out of the bed despite the nagging voice in the back of my head that kept insisting that if I gave Jake the cue he would gladly crawl back into bed with me. It was horrible of me to contemplate the idea of being seduced by Jake when in two days I had plans to go out with his best friend.

"Good morning." Jake yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

Drool traveled out of the corners of my mouth when I inspected the magnificence of his six pack.

"Morning." I replied slowly.

I had to tear my eyes away from him and make my way to the bathroom. Sitting down on the toilet I found myself wondering how a man as incredibly sexy as Jake slept beside me and I didn't once do a damn thing about it.

_**Because you like Embry. Embry is good for you. Jake is for fun. You want everlasting. Not temporary. Pull yourself together girl. You can do this.**_

Opening the bathroom door my eyes were rewarded with another glorious sight. Jake apparently was in the process of changing clothes and I was rewarded with a full view of his backside as he pulled up his jeans.

"Oh." I covered my eyes quickly.

"Sorry, thought you would be in there longer." He apologized.

"I forgot my ….." I forgot what it was that I had came back for.

"Never mind." Closing the door I looked into the mirror and prayed that I found the strength to remain loyal to Embry. We weren't exactly an exclusive couple yet but I had enough common sense to know that if I slept with his friend he wouldn't want to go further with us.

"Hey Bella do you want some eggs?" Jake called out.

"Sure." I replied calmly despite the rush of excitement that coursed through my veins and made my cheeks the color of raspberries.

"Be back, gotta run to the store for milk." He called out again.

"Okay." I shouted back.

Once I heard the apartment door shut behind him I finally found the ability to breath at a normal pace.

What the hell was wrong me? Why was I acting like such a teenage girl who was hanging out with the guy she had a major crush on?

Picking up my clothes I started to dress when I realized what I had forgotten earlier. Wearing only my bra and panties I rush out of the room when I went crashing into something.

"Dammnn..." I cried out in shock.

Jake looked equally shocked as me.

"I agree." He chuckled hoarsely.

Looking down where his gaze was admiring openly and with full focus I realized he was staring at my chest.

"Shit." I mumbled and made a feeble attempt at covering myself before I turned and made a mad dash back to the bathroom.

Shaking my head I couldn't stop myself from remembering how Jake had looked at me for just a few mere seconds with lust filled eyes.

Taking a long deep breath I forced myself to remember that Embry and I had a possible future together and although I enjoyed how Jake looked at me, he wasn't a long term kind of guy. He was off limits.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that and maybe someday you will believe it."

XXX


	8. A Dance With The Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Rating: Mature

BETA: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Thank you ladies for the wonderful responses for this story. I know I have several more stories to write on but my muse which seems to run off these days, screamed at me to work on this story. Hope you enjoy it. xoxo August

Song Inspiration: Into the Fire by Sixteen Senses

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 7: A Dance With The Devil

"So when is the big date again?" Leah asked while shoveling a mouthful of rice in her mouth.

"This Saturday night." I smiled eagerly.

"That's awesome. So you're going to let me come by and do your hair and makeup, right?" Leah winked at me.

"This isn't prom damn it! I can fix myself up." I sighed despite my lips curling up in a small smile.

"So what's going on with you and your sexy tenant?" Leah looked out the front window and glared curiously at Jake's motorcycle before returning her attention fully on me.

"Nothing." I answered casually.

"Nothing, uh? Mia told me you're staying upstairs with him. This guy has every eligible and some ineligible women chasing his cute tight ass." She smirked.

"I don't care who he has chasing after him."

"That's a good thing cause I heard that Mandy Smith is hitting hard on him. She told her hairdresser that he is dying to ask her out."

We both knew I despised Mandy due to her alliance with Jessica back in our high school days. She was such a wannabe. Mandy was pretty enough but the girl had no brains, it was what made her the perfect sidekick to Jessica.

"I thought she was engaged to that brain surgeon in Seattle." I frowned trying to recall which rumor I had heard last about her. The town of Forks was small and everyone knew everything about everyone.

"Nah. He decided he wanted someone with more taste. Plus I think he thought he might be able to fix her brain but gave up." Leah laughed merrily and I joined in with her despite how petty we were acting.

"We are so bad!" I covered my mouth trying not to spit out my drink on her.

"Speaking of bad, I think you should try some more of it. I mean, I get that Embry is this sweet and reliable bachelor who could make you the perfect husband but honey that tenant of yours is what we remember when we grow old." Leah winked at me.

"What are you saying?" There were moments with Leah when I wasn't sure what was going through her head and this was one of them.

"I just think you should give Jake a trial run. I mean, hello you two are spending time alone together in that tiny apartment of yours. What's wrong with taking a taste of the forbidden fruit before you plunge right into a boring relationship. Trust me, guys like Embry are good for marriage but I just don't see him keeping you entertained in the bedroom." Leah shrugged her shoulders before leaning back into her chair and giving me a serious look.

"Are you saying that I should sleep with Jake before I go steady with Embry?" My mouth fell openin astonishment**.**

"EXACTLY!" Leah exclaimed, rubbing her hands together like an evil villain. 

"Are you kidding me? Hello, Jake is hot. I will give him that but he is also trouble. He has women coming and going. Hell, I bet he doesn't even remember one personal thing about them. No thanks. I had that sort of fun in college. I want to settle down. I want to be with the person who completes me." I argued fervently.

"Seriously?" Leah looked deeply disappointed.

"Yes, seriously." I rolled my eyes and gave her a equally disappointed look.

"Damn it Bella, you're going to regret this. I know you. You always go for the safe guy but in the end, neither of you ever get what you want out of the relationship. You have fire in your veins but you ignore it. You're going to meet someone who will light up that spark in you. I just hope your not bound to someone when it happens." Leah gave me one of her vainglory smiles before getting up from the table we had shared lunch.

"Good lord have you been drinking?" I teased trying to switch the mood quickly. I hated when Leah saw me, really saw me. She was one of my closest friends and I knew she meant well with her advice but I really saw no point in us going further with this topic. I needed a man like Embry. I didn't need Jake in my life.

XXX

I just finished cleaning up the kitchen when Jake stopped by and interrupted me.

"Hey darling."

My head whipped around to find him leaning in the doorway between the shop and kitchen. He was wearing his usual black leather jacket with a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of nice fitting jeans with of course his black boots. The man screamed "jean model" for damn sure.

"Hello Jake." I emphasized his name hoping he would take the clue that I didn't enjoy his sudden pet names for me. He might have saw me in my underwear and bra but that didn't give him any right to speak to me like we were on a more intimate level.

"I'm going to Port Angeles for about an hour to check on another job possibility and then I have a date tonight." He announced.

I felt an unexpected shot of jealousy course through my veins.

Forcing myself to put on a polite smile and act as smooth as possible I nodded my head.

"Just thought I would warn you I would be home late." He replied sweetly.

We both knew he was hinting at how we managed to have the most awkward run ins when I thought he wasn't in the apartment.

"Thank you."

"What about you? Any plans with lover boy?"

"Nope. Our date isn't until this weekend." I answered with a bright smile.

"Cool. Be good and try to be decent when I get home." He winked at me before turning and walking away.

My smile faded as I glared at the spot he had stood only moments before. He was a horrible person. He might have the looks of a God but he had the heart of a devil.

XXX

Walking into the apartment I was relieved to find myself alone. Being with Jake the last two days was starting to put me on edge. He was a constant reminder of how long it had been since I had sex. Waking up with him holding me this morning was the closest I had come to being with a man in my bed.

Taking advantage of some alone time I ran a bubble bath and soaked my aching bones while sipping on a glass of my favorite wine. When I feared my skin might shrivel up, I forced myself to get out and made a quick bite to eat. Staring at the television I realized I was bored. Turning on the radio I poured myself my fourth glass of wine for the evening and was already feeling the effects. My head felt light as a feather and I was definitely enjoying the buzz like feeling.

I suddenly got the urge to dance and began to sway my hips back and forth with a pretend partner. Laughing at my own silliness I continued to dance with my eyes closed. The song was one of my favorites and I imagined Embry was holding onto me.

My luck didn't hold out before I stump my toe on the corner of the pull out bed.

"Shit." Groaning and holding onto my toe I heard a sound at the front door.

"Do you always dance like that?" Jake teased as he gave me one of his famous "don't you want me" smiles. His eyes sparkled with humor but it was those damn dimples that made my core tingle and moisten up instantly.

"How long have you been there?" I demanded as I hopped to the edge of the bed and lifted my foot up to inspect it closer.

"Long enough to see your foot meet its doom." He chuckled while moving closer to me. Kneeling in front of me he pushed my hand away and inspected my foot.

His warm hands felt wonderful. He had this amazing internal heating system. I noticed it this morning when I woke up warmer than usual. Normally my body ran cold but when he was this close to me, I was consumed by his heat.

"Ouch." I moaned when he wiggled my big toe to check for any broken bones.

"Let me get you some ice. Would you like some more wine?" He asked as he stepped into the kitchen area where I had a open wine bottle left out on the counter.

"Ummm...sure." Why not? Hell maybe it would help dull the pain that was throbbing in my foot.

He returned with a ice pack and full glass of wine.

"So I leave you for a few hours and this is what you do with your time?" He teases.

"Hey, I was having fun." I argued feebly.

"Good. You should have more of it. You're always so tightly wound up." He pushed a piece of hair back behind my ear and I nearly dropped the glass.

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"Oh honey it's okay. I mean you're a busy woman. You have a business to run and people who look to you to serve them tasty treats and some who need you for their livelihoods."

I wasn't sure he was joking or being serious.

"I just don't see you laughing as much as you should. You always look so damn serious but when you smile your whole face lights up." He remarked.

I looked down at his hands that were holding the ice pack on my foot and trembled.

The man had no right to look so sexy and feel so damn good. He was a walking temptation and hell even I wasn't a saint. I had a strong will but Jake seemed to melt down my walls with just a look. It must be nice to know that you can have anyone you wanted with just a smile.

"What's wrong?" He dropped his hands from my foot and looked deep into my eyes.

"Nothing. Just...thank you." I licked my dry lips and hoped he couldn't tell how damn horny I was.

"Were you successful?" I lifted the glass of wine up to my lips and took a big gulp.

"Uh?" He looked confusedly at me.

"Your work? You said you went for a job." I reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. It was good. The customer offered me a pretty good sum of money to do the job. I'm actually excited about it. He has a large yard so I have a lot to work with."

I smiled at him and couldn't help but show him how proud I was of him. It was obvious he was doing something he enjoyed for a change. He had told me before how most of his jobs bored him eventually.

"That's exciting." I exclaimed loudly. Taking another big drink I continue to smile happily at him.

"How much have you had tonight?" He frowns at me.

"Not much."

"OHHH! This is my favorite song." I cried out and stood up from the bed, my ice pack falling to the floor with a loud clunking sound.

"What are you doing? Are you sure it's safe for you to dance again?" He replied with a mischievous grin.

"Do you dare to dance with me? I mean aren't you the kind of guy who lives on the edge?" I challenged him.

His eyes lit up wildly and my heart raced erratically. Taking my hand he led me to a clear area and putting his other hand around my waist, I knew I had started something that I might regret later. The warmth of his hands on me sent little electric bolts throughout my entire body, from head to toe.

I heard a giggle inside of my head and prayed that I wasn't about to do something stupid. It felt funny and yet so thrilling to dance with him. He was graceful where I was a stumbling idiot.

"Relax." He whispered. "Stop fighting your body. Let it move naturally."

Exhaling long and deep I did just that. My head soon found its way onto his chest as we dance close together. The song played loud enough but all I could hear was the sound of his heart beat next to my ear.

"See. You are doing wonderful now." He said while his hand on my hip edged to the center of my back and began to rub in a soothing way that made my knees want to buckle beneath me.

It wasn't like he was trying to hit on me at all. It just felt natural and relaxing. Dancing with Jake was like getting a full body massage. The longer it lasted the more I relaxed. I suddenly found myself imagining us dancing completely nude. I know it was such an insane thought but it did occur to me how great his flesh would feel against mine.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"mmm..." Was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. Between the warmth of his body, the closeness between us and the alcohol coursing through my veins, I was totally in lala land.

"The song ended." He commented and I knew that was his cue that perhaps we should stop dancing but I didn't want too.

"Oh." I lifted my head up and looked into his dark brown eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together and I could see the unspoken question on his face.

I wasn't letting go or trying to push him away. He was probably wondering if I was wanting more than a dance with him. If I was honest with myself I already knew the answer to that question. I wanted him like a child wanted presents on Christmas morning.

"This is nice." I finally managed to say but continue to keep my arm circled around his neck.

"It is." He replied with a sheepish grin.

"How much did you drink?" He repeated again. Laughing at his question because I knew he feared I was drunk off my ass and would have every reason to say that he took advantage of me if anything progressed further than this dance.

"Not much." I replied with a soft giggle.

"Good." He answered before his head lowered to mine. Closing my eyes I awaited for him to kiss me. I didn't have to wait long before I felt the brush of his soft, full lips against mine. My heart fluttered in my chest and I knew this was so wrong on so many levels but I didn't give a damn.

Leah's earlier talk about how I should give Jake a shot at showing me some fun and the wine was taking over all logical reasoning.

Jake found the hem of my tank top and padded his fingers underneath it to caress the small of my back. Heat unlike anything I had ever experienced before shot up my spine and sent me spiraling into bliss. My core felt on fire. I could feel the wetness growing in my panties. Pushing my lips apart with his tongue and opening my mouth fully to his, I felt a rush of excitement that I had never known before.

The first night we accidentally made out had been wonderful but this, this was beyond that. I knew what I was doing and whom it was with. There was no deception between us. When the kiss ended I had no one to blame or be angry with but myself.

His thumb rubbed back and forth, ranging lower until I found his touch on my bare hips where he gripped my hip and pulled me up against him. Using both of my hands to latch around the back of his neck to anchor me, my knees were growing weak beneath me.

I wanted this, I wanted his touch more now than ever. Was it the wine that made me desire him so much? At the moment, I didn't honestly care about the reason behind it. All I cared about were his hands on my body and how fast I could persuade him to take off his clothes.

XXX


	9. Fogging Up The Mirrors

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Twilight or its franchise. Your reviews are my rewards.

Rating: Mature/Lemon ahead

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader: MIst/LuvinJ

Song Inspiration: Mirrors by Natalia Kills

A/N:** I want to tell each and everyone you how happy you have made me with all the wonderful reviews and I want to give out an especially big shout out to Kimberly Angel who made an awesome banner of how she saw Jake in this story and also made a story banner to help keep me inspired. Jessi, Mist, LuvinJ, without you three I would be lost. You are more than just FF friends! love you ladies. Xoxo August **

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 8: Fogging Up The Mirrors

JPOV:

I closed my eyes enjoying for a moment the delicious feel of her body next to mine and the sweetest taste of her mouth. I knew I was stepping over a boundary, a boundary that could end a life long friendship but I couldn't stop myself.

Bella was not my usual taste in women but there was something so damn irresistible about her that drew me to her like a moth to a flame. She always had encouraging things to say to me and although I saw judgement in her eyes a few times, she never spoke the words out loud.

Was she waiting for me to show her a different side before she made a final judgement on my character? Something was up with her and I knew it was wrong for me to tease but I couldn't resist. She made me feel good about myself. She made me smile. Not many women had ever accomplished both of those things simultaneously.

What was it about her specifically that made me lose control? I couldn't tell you. All I knew for certain was that I had to explore more of her.

Easing my arms around her, I felt her shivered against me and her breathing hitch as we both felt the undeniable response of our bodies connecting.

I wanted to do more than make out with her but I knew she wasn't ready. She might have said she wasn't drunk but I couldn't bear the outcome if she decided to stick with the excuse she only did it because she was drunk.

.

Taking her by the shoulders and turning her so her back was to me, my body molded against her curved backside.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of what you're doing to me." I whispered softly.

The coolness of her body eased the heat that was shooting out of his pores.

She jerked a little and tried to turn, but I held her in place.

The light scent of her vanilla perfume caught in her hair teasing my nostrils.

"Please, don't stop." she murmured.

A muscle worked in my jaw as I gritted my teeth, fighting to control my manhood, which wanted to rise and harden at her near proximity. I needed to think of something horrible, real horrible so maybe it would prevent my desire from springing into full action and sending my reasoning out the front door.

"We...I..." What was I going to do? If I gave her what she asked of me then I might not be able to ever forgive myself. Embry really seemed to like her and if I left things alone, Bella would probably fall in love with him and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

"It's okay. I understand." Bella's head dropped and I felt her relax against me.

"Do you?" I wondered if we were thinking on the same wave length.

"I'm not your type." She replied in a defeated voice that broke my heart strings.

"What?" I exclaimed. Twisting her back around to face me and gripping my hands on her shoulders, I looked deep into her eyes. "That's ridiculous. You are better than my type."

"Uh?" Bella frowned at me.

"I want you so damn bad but I don't think you could handle a casual fling with me. You are NOT the type for that."

"I might surprise you with what I can handle." She said in a breathless voice.

She placed her hands on my hips, and I went very still.

How much of this torture could I take?

With fire in her eyes she eased her hands underneath my shirt and slid them over my chest. Little goosebumps sprung up on my arms and backside. I gulped hard and closed my eyes for a moment trying to find the strength not to move, not to give her any sign of encouragement but I was failing miserably.

"Open your eyes, " She murmured into my ear. "Let me show you what I'm capable of trying."

Her tongue darted into my ear and I felt my body growing hard as steel.

"Relax Jake."

Opening my eyes I watched as her hands knotted up the edge of my shirt and gradually pulled it over my head falling to the floor next to us. Her eyes were bright and glossy with a passion that made me lose all restraint.

Clasping the sides of her head in my hands I kissed her hard and long. My body could no longer resist her. I knew on a certain conscious level what we were doing would only lead us to trouble and drama but I honestly couldn't care less about the consequences.

"Bella," I moaned as I broke away from the kiss. Cupping her cheek in my palm. "I want more of you."

"I want you, too, Jake." She said in earnest.

Slow. I had to take this slow. If at any point she changed her mind I had to back off. It was going to be harder than hell to do but I was willing to endure the pain if it came down to it.

I felt half animal, wanting to strip her out of her clothes and take her up against the wall. I could just throw her on top of my cock and pound the hell out of her. She would scream from all the orgasms that I would gladly shower her with, but she needed a slower, more expert touch. Besides, Bella was a woman to savor, to sip and let sit on my tongue. She was a woman deserving of a man who had the patience to take his time.

Brushing my lips lightly across hers, I made sure not to linger but rather trace my mouth down over her jawbone to her neck.

Twining my hand in her hair, I slowly tilted her head back to the side, exposing the line of her throat**.** Her pulse accelerated beneath my wandering lips and her breathing grew heavier as she became more aroused.

Using my tongue I flicked and tasted the sensitive place just under her earlobe and was rewarded with a moan.

"OH...yessss..." Her hands wandered over my chest and around my back until I felt the stinging sensation from her nails clawing into my flesh.

My hands found their way to her ass cheeks where I cupped them and kneaded both of them before I slid further down and felt the heat emanating from her sex.

"mmmm..." She covered my neck and chest with tiny butterfly kisses.

"Mmm...Don't be afraid." I heard myself saying before covering her mouth with mine.

XXX

BPOV:

"I'm not." I said in a breathless voice.

His hands moved gracefully up from my bottom and pulled my shirt over my head. A few seconds later I felt my bra being undone and falling down my arms. A cool breeze washed over me and I trembled but wasn't sure if it was from the change in temperature or from the way his eyes were looking at my breasts. Embarrassed I tried to cover my breasts but he slapped my hand away.

"Ouch." I cried out and looked at him harshly.

"Don't cover yourself up. You are beautiful." He replied in a deep voice that only made my heart beat faster and a soft breath hitch in my throat.

"Okay." Gulping for extra air until I could manage to breathe again.

I followed his eyes as he studied my breasts, every curve, every inch, committing them to memory.

He finally looked up past my chest and back into my eyes. There was a fire that burned in his dark brown eyes that sent my pulse rocketing and with its intensity shook me to the core.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled and licked my lips out of habit.

"Nothing. I just...never mind." His hands once again reach out and cup my breasts but then his head lowered and I first felt the warmth of his breath over my ripen nipple before he suckled it in.

"Ohhh..." My eyes closed shut as waves of pleasure washed over me. Circling my hands around his neck I held on as he worshipped my breasts with tenderness that marveled me.

I always imagined that he would be rougher and more selfish, yet he was much better than any fantasy I could have imagined.

I felt his tongue traveling to where my shoulder and throat met, then I felt a gentle bite that made me shiver inside and out. Hearing his groan from my response made my head spin out of control and my hands moved up to his head and tangled in his hair.

Kissing Jake was unbelievable. My whole body was on fire and every nerve ending was electrified, making my skin tingle. My sex felt warm and swollen with the need to be touched.

"Jake..." I pleaded in between kisses.

He seemed to understand what I needed. His hands push down my pajama pants and I helped him by kicking them off when they reached my ankles. Slipping his fingers beneath the cotton panties, his touch sent my hormones into overdrive

He knew exactly how to caress me, how to skillfully apply the perfect amount of pressure to make my eyes roll back in my head.

"You are so silky hot against my hand. Does this feel good?" he asked softly. 

I wanted to smack him in the head. He knew damn well how good it was making me feel and how freaking terrific he was at it.

"Yes."

"Your body was made to be touched. I love looking at you like this. Naked, moaning and creaming between your thighs because you want me and my cock."

I shivered at his words as he whispered in my ear.

The feel of his middle finger slipping into my damp heat made me bite down on my lip. He added a second finger and thrust in and out very slowly, over and over. When he found the sensitive spot inside of me my mouth fell open as I let out a cry of satisfaction.

"Jjjjjj...ake..." I breathed.

Fighting back the urge to grind down on his thrusting finger I turned my head into his shoulder and began to suck and bite between each orgasm.

When he grounded the heel of his hand against my clit, pleasure skittered through my body and I whimpered loudly. I was teetering on the edge of a powerful climax.

"Please Jake."

"Please what?"

"Just..._pleasee." _Squeezing my eyes shut and willing my mind to form coherent sentences. " I need to feel you. I need to touch you. I want to feel you inside of me. Please."

He took a moment to answer me, then finally responded in a strained voice. "Turn around."

Looking up at him I stared into his dilated eyes. He seemed so cooly in charge of his sexual need while I was being driven crazy a moment ago, but now looking deeper into his eyes I knew he was poised on the edge.

Running my hands over his chest and shoulders, feeling the powerful bunch of his muscles I felt his gaze on me. I saw in his eyes how beautiful, sexy and desirable he found me. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt that way, if ever.

Not quite willing to give over all the control of the situation, I ignored his earlier command and instead licked and nipped over his exposed flesh-up his washboard abs and over his luscious silk poured-over-iron chest. The man was gorgeous and I wanted to taste every inch of him.

He groaned and threaded his fingers through my hair, releasing me long enough to remove the last barrier between us. Kicking off his boots while I tugged off his pants we both felt the anticipation growing rapidly.

My eyes widen in shock to discover the man was going commando. Taking a moment to regain my composure I found myself mesmerized by the sheer size of his cock.

"Are you okay?"

I knew my face had turned a bright shade of pink as I contemplated how it would fit. He was aroused, very aroused.

"Mmmhhhh..." I nodded my head in agreement.

I pet him, letting my fingers play on the underside of his cock, while my thumb caressed the satin smooth crown. I wanted to take him in my mouth, wanted to explore every vein with the tip of my tongue.

Fascinated, I stroked him, feeling him jerk against my palm in response. Before I could explore further, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"I need to be inside you. Now. Fuck. I need a condom." He tried to pull away from me but I tightened my arms around him.

"Honey, I always use protection." He replied roughly.

"Hurry." I let my arms drop to my sides awkwardly while he raced to his clothes drawer and rummaged through it.

In a flash he returned to me. Using his teeth he rip open the shiny package and with haste put the protection on that he required to continue what we had started.

He gave me a confident smile that was all male, a smile that told me he enjoyed how much I appreciated his masculine beauty. His eyes clearly said _brace yourself, your ass is mine. _

With one powerful movement, he lifted me up, my legs twined around his waist as though they had always meant to go there. Pressing me back against the wall , he found my slick opening and pushed the side of his shaft against my tender, swollen folds. He began to brush himself gently against my aroused labia.

"Aww...I can't do this." he breathed out, sounding agonized.

"What!" I gasped. He wasn't about to get away from me so easily. We had gone too far tonight to suddenly stop now.

"Darling, I'm going to screw you hard but not like this." He chuckled roughly.

Holding me he walked over to the bed, gently laid me back, pushed me against the lumpy mattress and suspended himself over me. Cupping my face in the palm of his hand he whispered, "Damn, your so sexy and you don't even know it. Spread those pretty legs for me."

I did as he asked, and he kissed his way down my body, stopping to worship each of my breasts as he stroked between my spread thighs with skillful fingers again.

My head began to toss back and forth while soft moans filled the room. Gently he nipped at one of my hardened nipples, making exquisite pleasure flare through my body. How much more did he think I could take of this torture? I yearned for him to ease the ache between my legs.

"Jake...I. need. it. Now." I begged.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't think anymore." He vowed.

"Then do it already." I demanded.

I smiled while I wrapped my legs securely around his shaft inside of me, he continued to gaze into my eyes. A satisfying growl escaped between my lips when he finally did what I asked of him. The feel of me stretching around him, filled me with a mixture of pain and pleasure. I had been with other guys and most of them had been a reasonable size but Jake was both longer and wider.

Slowly, inch by inch, he pushed the rest of it into my aroused sex.

"Damn, you're tight. How does that feel?"

"Good. So good. That's what I wanted."

I was lost to him, possessed by him, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Holding my gaze, he pulled out and thrust back in slowly. My spine curved as I arched into him, my fingers digging into his upper arms. I could feel every inch of his cock tunneling deep inside of me. My breathing hissed when he continued to thrust in and out of me with such a force that I feared he might follow through with his earlier promise.

Jake caught my wrists and pressed them to the bed on either side of my body. I suddenly envisioned rope around my wrists. God, that would be a wonderful fantasy to share with Jake. He would be the perfect guy to experience it with.

Jake took my mouth possessively while he shifted his hips and shafted me slower and then even slower, slow enough to drive me insane while he pushed me closer to another climax. Jake shifted his hips again and the head of his cock rubbed that bundle of nerves buried within me on every inward thrust. My eyes widened at the deep pleasure rippling through my body as he manipulated that sensitive area.

Caught in a thick haze of pleasure, I wondered if this was the fabled G-spot that Leah was always going on about. If so, it was a place that no one had ever been able to find before. Then it happened, all other thoughts disappeared as I felt the rising of my climaxexplode out of control.

"Jakkeee...ohhh...yeahhh..." My hips lifted up to reach his final thrust as we both found our ultimate release.

Moving his arm between our bodies he rubbed my sensitive nerve as my climax began to fade. "There it is baby," he murmured. "Come for me again." His stroking fingers made my climax falter, stutter, then flare to brilliant life once more.

"Ahhh...Jake." I cried as I felt me being pulled under by another intense wave of pleasure.

He found my breast and closed his lips around it, flicking the nipple. I could feel his shaft jerking deep inside of me, letting me know he was up so soon after finding his first release. Twice now tonight Jake had exceeded any fantasy I could have ever imagined or hoped for.

He rolled me over on my side in a spooning position. Lifting my leg up he used no tenderness when he began to slam his swollen shaft deeper in me.

I could barely breathe, my moans were loud, and growing hoarse the longer he screwed me. His body suddenly tensed up behind me. His hand crawled around me and gripped my breast, kneading and twisting it while calling out my name.

"Bella...Bells...my Bells..."

Rolling me over onto my stomach while still buried deep in my center, he took a handful of my hair and pulled back hard enough to create tears in my eyes.

"Now baby, cum for me again." He commanded.

His shaft pounded harshly into me. I was soaking the blanket beneath me with my juices.

"yess...yesss...Jake...,I'm cumming." I shouted joyously.

His body shook and I heard him cry out just before he collapsed on my backside, still buried within me. His breath was hot on my neck.

My body still tingles with the intimate awareness of him, pulsing with the remnants of multiple orgasms he'd given me.

I smiled, despite the soreness between my legs. I never thought I would experience the satisfaction of coming twice in a row and now having experience it three times would probably be the highlight of my sexual history. I now had something to confide to my girls that not only would blow their minds but at last make everyone envious of me for a change.

Jake exceeded everything I could have wanted in a lover and I wondered how I would ever be able to look at Embry again, when all I would ever want was Jake?

XXX


	10. The Uncertainty of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Twilight Characters.

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

Song Inspiration: Everything In Its Right Place by Radiohead

Banner: Mist

A/N: You guys really helped keep my muse alive after last chapter's them coming, it's hard to find the bugger. Thank you for leaving them and thank you for being such awesome readers. Xoxox August

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 9: The Uncertainty of Love

JPOV:

"Thank you." Taking my purchases I began my short journey back to my place. Hopefully Bella would still be asleep.

I knew once she woke up things would become awkward.

Bella would no doubt be embarrassed and probably even a bit shook up. I just hoped she would listen to reason. Last night, had been one of the best and unexpected moments in my life.

Bella and I enjoyed great sex together but there had also been something else involved in it, something I couldn't I looked at her sleeping soundly in my arms I felt as if I couldn't breathe. She was easy on the eyes, has an exciting body, but there was something else about her that intrigued me.

What could this feeling be? I've never really given much thought to the women I've had sex with. Why was this one making me feel like I should do something more for her? Like I owed her or something. I know I sound like a madman and hell, I wish I could call Embry and ask him about these perplexing feelings of mine. That was not an option. Nope. Embry was going to kick my ass when he discovered what I had done to his potential girlfriend.

There was no reasonable way to explainwhat happened to Embry. Simply put, I screwed up royally. Embry had been the one friend I could count on when things got shitty and now I basically shitted on him.

If there was anyway I could lessen the blow I would but honestly there wasn't.

I just hoped that when I tried to explain that I had these unresolved feelings for Bella that maybe he wouldn't hate me so much. I liked the girl. There I said it, okay, maybe in my head but still I was admitting it.

Bella made me feel empowered for the first time, if ever, in my life. I suddenly wanted to be more of the man I knew others expected of me.

When I spoke to her about my hobby with landscaping she opened my eyes to all of the possibilities. I could start a career doing something that I actually enjoyed. She even seemed to want to help me with it.

None of my past lovers ever showed interest in me outside of the bedroom. A few of them had attempted to settle me down but failed miserably at it. She didn't do that. She sincerely liked what I had done and wanted to see me successful.

Her smile. Yes, even her smile made me feel warm and secure. I knew I sounded like a pansy ass but it was all true. She could laugh and I would literally feel like I was doing something right and that made me feel almost worthy.

Bella was an exceptional woman. I had met my match when I met her.

What about Embry? How was this going to affect our relationship? What about Bella? Would she want more from me than a one night stand? Was I possibly just a conquest?

No, that wasn't Bella. She was a good woman with a big heart and although she did basically cheat on Embry with me, I know she didn't purposely hurt him. I can't help but fear that she might regret what we shared and then want to return to Embry. What would I do then?

How could I sit idly by and watch her start a relationship with a guy, even a good one like him, when I knew she was making an enormous mistake? Bella needed someone who challenged her. Embry was stable. He was a good guy with a secure future and he could offer her more than me financially but he couldn't give her the passion that I could.

I guess I would have to wait and see how things worked out once she woke up. With coffee and donuts in my hands I walked eagerly to see the woman who held my future in the palm of her hands.

XXX

BPOV:

My head felt muddled the second I woke up. Easing my eyes open I was relieved to discover I was alone. Images of Jake and I began to explode in my head. I didn't know if I should cry or smile as I watch a replay of last night.

Jake had proven to be more than what I had ever dreamed of in a man or a lover. The man knew what he was doing and he enjoyed giving as much as receiving. I was impressed with his skills but what impressed me more was how he would hold me afterwards. He didn't seem to mind showing me gentleness after he had been so forceful moments before.

Grazing my hand over the pillow where his head had laid, I could barely make out the imprint of his head. The man was like a human heating blanket

He had a body that was so perfect that I couldn't stop admiring it or touching it throughout the night.

Sitting up, pulling the sheet with me, I looked around the vacant apartment and couldn't help but wonder where he had ran off too? Taking the sheet with me I walked into the kitchen in thehopes of finding a note explaining his whereabouts. I found nothing, not one single clue that would explain his disappearance.

A sudden dreaded feeling hit me. Struggling to catch my breath I began to think that what I had felt with him last night, might have been one sided. Of course it had. Hell, the man had been with more lovers than I had fingers and toes. Why would one night of crazy sex with me make a difference in his life? Shit. Shit! What have I done? I allowed myself to do something foolish and now I was standing in the center of the room with tears in my eyes.

It wasn't really his fault. It would make things easier if I could hate him but honestly I couldn't. He had tried to warn me and even stop me but I had refused to listened. There was no reason to try and find blame, we both knew what we were doing and I enjoyed every second of it.

First thing I needed to do was to jump in the shower. I could still smell the faint lingering aromaof him all over me. It was such a heavenly smell but it was also a reminder that what we shared would never happen again.

Jake and Embry were best friends and if I was lucky, Jake would agree to never,ever, tell Embry what we had done.

I would never have Jake as my own but there was still a slim shot that I could find some sort of happiness with Embry. It would never be as intense or exciting as Jake's love but it was better than having nothing at all.

XXX

After allowing myself to cry for a good five minutes I managed to wash up and slip into some clean clothes before my phone rang and brought me back into the real world.

"Hello."

"Hey. I was just thinking about you." Embry's voice replied, my stomach sank and my heart crumbled.

"You were?" Licking my lips before chewing on the inside of it, I took an extra breath to try and force my voice to sound normal.

"Sure was. So I heard about a wonderful B&B a town over that serves the best cheesecake and coffee and wondered if you were interested in taking a ride with me." He offered.

Closing my eyes while I fought back the urge to just confess my sins to him.

"I would love to Embry. " I smiled sadly.

"Good. I can't wait to see you. Can I pick you up in …..say a hour?"

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait to see you too." I meant the words that slipped out of my mouth easily.

"Good. Bye."

Sitting my phone down I wiped away the single tear that had managed to escape out of the corner of my eye.

The sound of the door closing behind me cause me to turn around and at last I was finally looking at the man that had blown my world away.

Jake was staring right at me but his eyes were empty, no emotion.

"Hi." I smiled gently.

"Hi." He replied but without a smile.

"What do you have?" I looked at the bag he carried along with two cups of coffee.

"I went out and got us breakfast but it sounds like you already have plans." Jake walked over to the kitchen table and set it down.

"What?" I approached him cautiously.

"You and Embry?" He looked me directly in the eyes and I saw a flutter of pain cross his dark brown eyes.

"Yes. He invited me to a B&B for dessert and coffee." I gulped hard as he continued to look deeply into my eyes. What was he looking for? It was starting to creep me out.

"Ain't that just wonderful." He took his coffee and began to walk back toward the front door but I stopped him before he could turn the doorknob.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I grabbed his arm and tugged at him. I wanted him to look at me and explain why he appeared so pissed off at me.

"Nothing, Bella." Jake gave me a half smile and tried to break my hold on his arm.

"Stop it! I can tell you're upset but I don't know why?" God, why was he being so damn stubborn?

If he didn't want me to see Embry anymore, all he had to do was say it.

"I'm not upset. I ….it's just...weird for me that you're still going to see my best friend after everything." Jake avoided eye contact with me.

"Then let's talk about it. We need too." I pleaded softly.

"Talking is overrated." Jake snickered.

"Please Jake."

"Bella," Jake exhaled heavily. "If you want Embry then do me a favor and never tell him what we did. He will hate you and me."

"I won't tell him."

"Good." Jake started to leave again.

"Jake."

"What?" Jake moaned irritatedly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jake frowned at me.

"Last night. It was …..well...it was perfect." It felt like a thousand butterflies had began to swarm in the pit of my stomach.

"I agree." Jake pulled me into his arms. Holding onto him I enjoyed the erotic scent of him while my heart shattered in a million pieces.

XXX

JPOV:

It bruised my ego that she had agreed so easily to spend time with Embry after the night we shared. I wanted to get the hell out of here before I totally lost my last ounce of sanity. I couldn't afford to let her see how special she was to me. No, it would only make things worse.

Hearing her say that she had enjoyed last night as much as I did, helped me feel a little less hurt but it didn't stop me from wanting to kiss her again and again. I wanted her. I wanted her to look at me the way she did him.

The feel of her arms holding onto me like her very life depended on it, stirred something strong and powerful inside of me. Tenderness overwhelmed my good senses and without giving any more thought to my bruised ego, I tilted her head up and stared deep into her eyes.

There was a fire burning in her eyes that matched my own.

"You are an amazing woman." I whispered before covering her mouth with mine.

I realized in that moment, Bella was the woman I'd been waiting for all my adult life.

She rose up to meet my kiss, rubbing herself against me. A soft humming noise came from Bella, giving me permission to deepened the kiss.

Grabbing her head between my hands I pulled her nearly off the floor while I held onto her and tried to express how much she meant to me without using words.

There was no denying the strong current of chemistry between us but would that ever be enough for a woman like Bella?

XXX


	11. All The Possibilities

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really I don't.

Rating: Mature

Beta:Jessipooks (Ms. Awesome)

Pre-reader: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: The reviews have been so wonderful! Keep them coming and maybe my muse will stick around. Hehe.

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 10: All The Possibilities

The kiss ended abruptly when a soft knock was heard from the door a few inches away from us. I couldn't believe Embry had already arrived. I just needed a few more minutes to talk to Jake about these feelings I was having and hopefully understand what he was trying to tell me with this amazing kiss.

"I need to go." Jake gulped hard and gave me a heart wrenching smile before he turned and opened the front door.

"Hey." A chipper voice answered.

My body relaxed instantly hearing a female voice instead of Embry's.

"Hey. Bye." Jake waved at our unexpected guest before he made his way past them.

"Hey." I turned to find Lauren looking at me with a big silly smile on her face.

"Hey." I tried to sound half as happy as she appeared to be but I failed at it.

"What the hell happened?" Lauren's smile disappeared.

"Nothing." I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a weak attempt at a smile before I made my way into the kitchen to grab that cup of coffee that Jake had brought in with him. Sipping on it I was starting to feel less anxious and a tab bit more at ease within my own skin.

"Don't lie to me?" Lauren studied my face.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm waiting on Embry. We are going to a B&B this morning." I switched the conversation to a safer subject.

"Oh. When are you moving back home?" Lauren glanced around the small apartment with a distasteful look on her face.

"Hopefully Saturday." I exhaled.

"Good. I don't know how you are handling this. I mean, you're in a tiny apartment with a man who happens to be your new boyfriend's best friend. This could get complicated real quick."

If she only knew, I thought to myself.

"Why are you here?" It occurred to me that we didn't have plans for today and Lauren didn't normally just drop by for no reason at all.

"I stopped by to tell you some juicy news." Lauren rubbed her hands eagerly.

"Awesome." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I think I know who Mia is shacking up with." Lauren announced.

"What? Uh?" I knew Mia was seeing someone but it never crossed my mind to ask her for details. She was a private person and I could respect that. Especially now.

"Seth." She cried out.

"Seth. Like Leah's little brother Seth?" I gulped hard.

"Yep. I knew something was up when he got a better job offer than your place and he passed it up." Lauren exclaimed.

"What? He got a job offer?" The boy was still in college and worked for me part time. Okay, maybe he wasn't exactly a boy anymore but in my eyes he would always be Leah's adorable little brother.

"Yeah, Julie was telling me that her brother asked Seth if he would be interested in helping him in his office and he even offered him a good amount of money but he declined the offer."

"How does that make him Mia's mystery lover exactly?" I chuckled.

"I had some errands to run early yesterday morning and I was going down West street and who did I see strolling out of Mia's apartment? Seth. Mia ran outside and gave him a big ol sloppy kiss in her housecoat. You know they are banging one another." Lauren giggled like a high school girl sharing juicy gossip with her closest friends.

"That's...cute. I mean I can see them hooking up now that you think about it." They did see each other plenty at my shop and Mia was only two years younger than Seth. I wondered why they were hiding their relationship exactly? Leah and Sue both liked Mia. There wouldn't be any reason for Seth's family to disapprove of them.

"Mia is a sweet girl and let's face it our boy Seth has grown up, a lot." Lauren fanned herself causing me to laugh at her. It was true Seth was no longer the skinny little puppy eyed boy who use to follow me around whenever I went over to visit Leah. He was tall, muscular and easy on the eyes.

"You sound almost jealous." I teased her.

"Girl, please. Haha. I would hurt a sweet thing like Seth if I ever got a hold of him." Lauren joked.

"So why do you suppose they are hiding it from us?"

"Hello? Mia's father doesn't believe in sex before marriage. He is a very strict catholic. He will beat them both if he learned of their affair."

"Damn, do you really think he would be that upset about it?"

"Definitely. That's the only reason I see them being so secretive." Lauren replied.

"Oh well, it's their problem not ours. WE need to stay out of it." I warned her. I knew how much Lauren loved to play match maker.

"Do you think Leah knows?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly, I doubt it. Leah would have told us right away. We aren't going to tell her. Do you understand me?" I gave her a threatening look that only made her smile grow bigger.

"Fine." She finally agreed.

"Now, I have to finish getting ready, my date will be here any second." I always enjoy talking to Lauren but today my head was already filled with my own personal secrets.

"Call me tonight. I want all the details." Lauren blew me a kiss before seeing herself out of the apartment.

Walking into the bathroom I ran the brush through my hair and started putting on my make up when I found myself remembering the kiss Jake had given me before he left.

What did it mean? Did he want me to continue seeing Embry? Did he feel nothing for me?

Everything was so damn fuzzy in my head and I just wished he hadn't left so soon. We needed to talk about us or if there was even a chance for us before I continue to invest in my relationship with Embry.

Fifteen minutes later I heard another knock and when I opened the door, this time I came face to face with Embry.

His smile was tender and exciting and in his hands was a small bouquet of wildflowers, my favorite. We had sat up one night discussing our likes and dislikes and apparently he listened well.

"Hi." His voice was as soft as satin.

"Hi." I found myself smiling back at him despite the balled up guilt I felt in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you ready? " He asked.

"Sure." I reached over and grabbed my purse and keys.

"Where's Jake?" He asked while I locked up.

"I'm not sure." I wasn't lying about that. Jake didn't mention where or when he would be home today.

"He's probably working again. He sure is excited about this new career of his." Embry commented while we made our way to his car.

"Career?"

"Yeah, he has been getting several offers to help people with landscaping ideas." Embry said while opening my door.

"That's good." I mumbled as I climbed in.

A few seconds later he slipped in behind the drivers side and we began our journey. I was relieved when he changed the subject to something other than Jake.

Embry was easy to talk to and he was an exceptional listener. It was probably why he made such a good attorney.

When we arrived at the Bed and Breakfast, I was in awe of the beautiful surroundings. It looked like a small cottage in the midst of wild flowers. There was greenery and flowers everywhere you could see.

"This is beautiful." I gasped as he opened the door for me.

"I told you it was lovely. I just hope the cheesecake they serve is just as good." He winked at me while we made our way inside.

Embry had thought ahead and made reservations so our waiting time was minimal. I began to notice how organized and punctual he was. We had more in common than I had originally thought.

The cheesecake was everything and more. I couldn't help but laugh at the soft sounds he made as he licked his fork clean each time he took a bite.

"Wow, you act like you've never eaten cheesecake before." I teased.

"I have but nothing comes close to this." Embry replied with a smidge of cake on the corner of his lip.

Without giving it much thought I found myself wiping his mouth with my napkin. Embry leaned over casually and kissed me softly on the lips. Saying I was surprised by his bold move would be an understatement. In the past two hours we shared together, he had been talkative and just excited about life in general but now, looking into his eyes, I knew he had expectations about today's outing. I just hoped he didn't hate me if I didn't return the same feelings for him.

I liked Embry. Hell, if I had never met Jake I would have probably married him and had his children but now I was forced to compare two entirely different men.

Embry was a perfect match for me. We liked most of the same things and we shared even some characteristic traits but the chemistry I had felt before was now not quite the same. He was still an attractive man, he made my heart skip slightly, and it was very relaxing to be near him but was that enough to continue this relationship?

Would I be happy, long term, with a guy who was well, a lot like me? Or did I need something different? How long could you be happy with a person who was too much like yourself?

"I'm so happy that you came today." Embry stated while leaning back into his chair, putting a safe amount of distance between us.

"Me too." I replied automatically.

"I was thinking that this weekend we could go catch a movie and grab something to eat." He suggested.

"That would be fun."

"Good. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine. I'm not too picky."

God, could this get any more awkward. What if I talked to Jake later tonight and he agreed that the attraction we felt was mutual and wanted to give us a shot? How were we going to break it to Embry? How would Embry ever look at me with the same respect I saw in his eyes at this very moment? He would no doubt hate me. How could he not?

"Bella? Hello?" Embry snapped his fingers in front of my face, breaking my trance.

"Sorry." I shook my head trying to regain focus on the conversation instead of daydreaming about all the "what if's" down the road.

"It's okay. You look tired. Is everything okay? Is Jake still letting you sleep on the floor?" Embry looked genuinely concerned.

This only made me feel even more lousy.

"No. Jake has been a perfect gentleman. He just...snores loudly." I lied. I had no clue if he snored or not. I passed plum out after our sex escapade and he left before I even woke up.

"Oh really." Embry stared at me oddly for a second before he put on his warm smiley face.

"Yeah. It's just weird sleeping in the same room as someone else." I continue to lie out of my ass.

"I imagine it is. I know when Jake and I were roommates he often woke me up after his late night rendezvous with the ladies." Embry chuckled.

"Oh. Did he sleep around a lot?" I felt my heart hammering against my ribs as I awaited for what felt like hours for his reply.

"He wasn't ever lonely for long." Embry shrugged his shoulders.

"Has he ever been in love before?" I knew it was an extremely personal question to ask but it just came barreling out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"I...well...not what you and I would consider love." Embry answered.

"What do you mean?" Once again I couldn't stop myself from being so damn noisy.

"He keeps a wall up. Jake doesn't let too many people get too close to him. He says it makes things easier on him and them when he picks up and leaves. Jake is a rambling man, you could say. He doesn't like being tied down. I envy him sometimes but not all the time."

"What do you mean?" I was deeply disappointed at this reveal. I honestly thought that maybe Jake just hadn't found the right woman to settle him down. Embry was creating a picture of a man who didn't want the right woman. He was carefree and spontaneous. Two things I wasn't. Well, other than last night I normally wasn't so foolish.

"I think it's nice that he can just go and do whatever he desires. He has no responsibility to tie him down to one place. Eventually I would get bored.I like having that one person in your life that makes you feel connected to them and to the rest of the world. Don't you agree?" He looked curiously at me.

My cheeks began to heat up as I recalled how connected I felt to Jake last night. God, I would love to feel that connection for years to come but it was starting to look like what I had shared with Jake would only be a once in a lifetime moment for us.

"Yes." I nodded my head. The splendid cheesecake and coffee were suddenly starting to feel less than fabulous in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Embry ask.

"Yes." I wondered if I looked as sick as I was feeling.

"Are you sure? You suddenly look rather green." Embry reached out and touched my forehead.

"You are hot." He commented.

"Okay." I chuckled but my stomach was suddenly threatening to erupt.

"I need some water and a quick trip to the bathroom." I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

Crouching over the toilet I felt hot tears stinging the back of my eyelids as I considered everything Embry said about Jake.

Now looking back at the kiss we shared, maybe that was Jake's way of saying good-bye to me. He wanted me to know he appreciated what we shared but he didn't want me to invest too much in it. He didn't say he didn't want me to see Embry any more, he just asked that i not tell Embry what we had done. He was trying to protect Embry. Maybe that was his nice way of trying to convey the message that it wouldn't ever happen again.

Five seconds later I was getting sick, so sick that I feared I might pass out in the ladies room. My day was getting worse by the second. Pulling myself up, I felt the room starting to spin. Slowly I made my way to the sink and tried splashing some cool water on my face and into my mouth. Feeling my face I realized I was warm, really warm.

I had a sinking feeling that I was coming down with a stomach virus. Tonight, my last night with Jake, would be spent in the bathroom instead of laying next to the one man who could have made my life far more interesting than it had ever had been or would be.

XXX

JPOV:

The banker who I had been scheduled to meet with was nothing like I had expected. Ms. Williams was a tall blonde with 36D chest size, tiny waistline and a plump ass that should make my blood boil. I found myself admiring her but not lusting after her.

What was wrong with me?

"Mr. Black?" Her voice shook nervously. I watched as she pushed the sunglasses from her eyes up to her head. Licking her lips she smiled at me. I felt goose bumps run up and down my arms. The woman was definitely hot in all the ways I enjoyed.

"Yes." I managed to speak after a long pause between us.

"It's nice to meet you at last. Mr. Horton says you have great potential." Ms. Williams was referring to his last client. He saved a bundle by showing him how to make the most of his back yard with less funds.

"I'm flattered." I replied with a sheepish grin.

"He thinks so highly of you that he requested that I talk to you about a loan he would like to help you acquire."

I knew that Mr. Carmichael dabbled in all sorts of business dealings and he mentioned in one of our conversations that he thought I should do more with my talent. I just thought that he was excited about how well his yard went and wouldn't give it much thought once I received the payment for my hard work. When he called me last night and announced he had someone he thought could help me make more money, I just assumed it was a new client.

Mr. Carmichael informed him that Ms. Williams had a talent of taking on entrepreneurs and helping them start up their very own business. I still didn't see myself as much of a business owner but I reluctantly agreed to at least give her a chance to talk to me. Mr. Carmichael promised it wouldn't be a waste of my time.

"I'm not really interested in loans." I replied dryly.

"Well, how about we talk about a business plan then. I hear you have a set of talented hands and a creative mind." Her eyes sparkled.

"I'm grateful that you think so but trust me, I'm not the type of guy to settle into one place for too long."

"That's okay. Once you get your business started up you could always hire someone to run the place while you reap the awards." She pushed.

"Honestly, I...I don't think I'm that talented." I mumbled.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Carmichael doesn't ask me to see just anyone unless he sees something valuable in them. If money is a problem I assure you that he would be more than glad to help you start off your business venture."

My mind began to spin with all the possibilities. Bella liked Embry because he had a solid financial future ahead of him. If I was half as good as Mr. Carmichael seemed to think I was then I could have the same future.

"I will listen but I'm not signing anything." I compromised.

"Wonderful. Let's get a drink and talk about your talent and how we can make you a rich man with it." Ms. Williams nodded her head toward the coffee house.

Following her inside I wondered if this was such a good idea. This was a big commitment. If I wanted to take off and leave town then I would be leaving behind a big mess. Could I really see myself settling down in a town like Forks? Was I ready to settle down?

Questions filled my head while I listened to Ms. Williams talk for the next three hours. When we were finally done I was still left with some unanswered questions but most of all, I was left with a list of possibilities that made me feel hopeful and excited as hell.

Heading home I wondered how Bella would react when she learned I was strongly considering the possibility of becoming a permanent resident of Forks, Washington.

XXX


	12. The Unbearable Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: It was time to see a softer side of our tough-guy Jake. Hope you enjoy it. Xoxo August

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 11: The Unbearable Uncertainty

BPOV:

Embry had taken me back home and placed me in the bed. I felt awful that I had ruined our time together with this unexpected illness. He had been kind enough to fetch me a glass of water and a couple of aspirins as the chills hit me.

"I think I should take you to the doctor." Embry said with a worried tone.

"Nnnnooo...it's just the flu. Miguel haaad...it...a few...days ago." My teeth chattered.

"Wonderful." Embry chuckled while pulling the blanket over me.

"Should I call someone to help you?" Embry asked.

"No. Just...sick...and tired." I mumbled as my stomach threaten to come up again.

"Let me see if you have anything to help with the nausea." Embry rumbled in the kitchen and bathroom and came back with a couple pills.

"What is that?" I frowned at the pills he handed me.

"This should help ease your stomach a little. I'm going to run to the store and get you some more medicine." He waited until I took the pills before he left.

I found myself suddenly exhausted. Closing my eyes I prayed that when I woke up I wouldn't be racing to the bathroom.

XXX

JPOV:

Opening the apartment door I was confused by the scene before me.

Embry was sitting in the small chair in the corner of the living room watching Bella sleeping on the pull out bed. She looked awful pale I noted as I carefully closed the door behind me.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

Embry sat up in alert as his eyes locked with mine.

"Bella got sick. I think she has a stomach flu. Hopefully it's only for the next twenty-four hours." Embry replied.

"Oh. Wow, she was fine this morning." I noted as I took off my jacket and put it away.

"I know. We had a nice meal and suddenly she was running to the bathroom."

"Are you sure it's not food poisoning?" I chuckled.

"No, we ate the same thing. I feel fine." Embry said with relief.

"I guess that made for a bad date." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed myself a drink and leaned up against the table while we talked.

"It wasn't the best one we've had but it wasn't the worst I've ever had either." Embry laughed softly.

"Where have you been?" Embry asked curiously.

"I had some errands to run." I wasn't quite ready to tell Embry about my plans. I wanted to take a few days to consider it before I came to him for professional advice.

"Oh. I need to run but I hate to leave her here alone." Embry looked at his watch.

"I will be here. I can take care of her." I offered.

"Could you?" Embry frowned at me.

"I have no plans. I swear I'm more than capable of taking care of your precious girlfriend." My voice was a bit sharper than I had meant for it to be.

A surge of jealousy had slipped into me when he question whether I was good enough to care for Bella.

"I know you're capable. It's just that she got really sick earlier and I know how you have a weak stomach." Embry stated sincerely.

"I will manage. What did you give her?" I asked.

"I went to the store and got her some medicine and I also put some water in the fridge for when she wakes up. She needs to keep liquids in her to prevent dehydration. The pharmacist said it was important to keep this medicine in her system to prevent her from vomiting further." Embry handed me a box of medicine.

"Okay."

"Oh and you need to check her temperature every four hours. If it's still high give her two of these." He handed me a bottle of pills.

"Cool." I placed them both next to the bed.

"Thanks Jake." Embry smiled warmly at me before placing a tender kiss on Bella's perspiring forehead.

"No problem."

"Have her call me when she feels better." Embry waved and then left.

Sitting down in the chair where he had been sitting earlier I watched Bella sleep restlessly.

Setting the alarm on my phone I closed my eyes and took a quick nap.

XXX

BPOV:

My entire body ached like I had been ran over by a semi truck. One second I felt like I was laying underneath an iceberg and then the next, I felt like I was sitting in a sauna. My whole body was out of whack.

"Ouccch." I moaned as I rolled over trying to find a comfortable position.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Time for medicine." I heard a voice speak softly but I couldn't register who it belonged to. I began to remember Embry had brought me home and assumed it was his sweet voice I was hearing.

"Noo..." I gagged as he forced two pills into my half opened mouth.

I felt him lift my head up and place a cold cup of water to my mouth.

"Drink sweetheart. You have to keep liquids in you." he encouraged me.

"No." I shook my head as memories of me vomiting began to replay in my mind.

"Come on Bells. Don't make me take you to the hospital." He warned me.

Opening my mouth I accepted the cool fluid. After drinking for a couple of seconds he removed the glass from my mouth. Lying my head back down I closed my eyes and found myself falling back to sleep.

XXX

JPOV:

"So cooollldddd.." Bella moaned as her whole body shook miserably.

I had put three blankets over her but even that didn't seem to help keep the chill away.

"Hold me." Bella sobbed.

I contemplated crawling into the bed and wrapping my arms around her to provide her with the amount of heat she seemed to require.

There was two reasons I hesitated.

One, Bella was contagious. I didn't care to get sick. I had several jobs to work on and honestly couldn't afford to lose them due to untimely illness. Second reason, holding Bella would feel too damn good.

Embry hadn't denied that Bella was his girl earlier and I knew that I had no right to touch her, ever again.

Bella left to spend time with him today so it was pretty clear that she had made up her mind to continue her relationship with my best friend. I needed to stay out of the way. I knew what we shared last night had been something special for her and I didn't have any business screwing with her head.

"Sooo...cooolllddd." She moaned again and any resistance I had, vanished.

Crawling up behind her, I pulled her into my arms and felt her body slowly starting to relax as soon as my physical heat consumed her.

A few minutes later my own body relaxed and I fell into a deep sleep of my own.

XXX

Every four hours I woke Bella up and gave her the medicine that Embry left sun was starting to rise when her fever broke at last. Drenched in my own sweat I made my way to the shower. I lathered up extra good in hopes of washing away any germs I might have received from my close contact with her.

Feeling refreshed and germ free, I covered my body with a towel before making my way to the kitchen. Starting a fresh pot of coffee and a couple of pieces of toast I continued to watch Bella sleeping.

She looked so peaceful. I felt a smile forming on my face. It had been nice just holding her, despite her illness. I hoped she felt better today. I didn't mind missing work if she needed me too.

"Yuck." Bella yawned and moaned at the same time.

I raced to the fridge and poured her a fresh cup of water and started toward the bed.

Bella's eyes opened slowly and she gave me a bewildered look.

"Here. I know you're sick of water but you should start off with this to test your stomach." I offered her the glass.

Pulling herself up, she continued to look at me strangely.

"Thank you." She mumbled, taking the glass and sipping eagerly on it.

"Do you need some more medicine?" I asked.

"I...no. I just need to get to the restroom." She replied.

"Here let me help you." I took her arm and helped her slowly out of the bed and started toward the bathroom when she stopped abruptly.

"I've got it from here." She pulled away from me and slipped quietly into the bathroom.

I finished pouring my coffee and took a few sips before I heard the toilet flush and the faucet being turned on. So far, so good, I thought to myself.

Eating my toast I waited patiently for her to return so I could take a good look at her and judge whether or not I should cancel my plans for the day.

"Can you grab me some clothes?" Bella poked her head out of the door and looked in the direction of her bags.

"Sure."

I handed her a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, a pair of black panties and a matching black bra and gave them to her.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly at me before closing the door.

Going back to the kitchen I located some oatmeal and some juice in case she desired something to nourish her body.

A half an hour later she opened the door and stepped out looking quite refreshed.

"Wow, I feel much better but still weak." Bella announced softly.

"Do you need me to help you?" I offered as I crossed the room to her side in record speed.

"Thanks Jake. Can you get me back in the bed." Bella sighed.

I got her settled into the bed before I offered her the breakfast I had prepared.

"Actually that sounds good. My stomach feels much stronger." Bella took the breakfast and slowly paced herself.

"I'm sorry if I kept you up all night." Bella stated before taking a drink.

"What? Nah. I used my alarm to force me up to make sure you got your medicine."

"I guess Embry had other things to do?" Bella stirred her oatmeal while gazing into it.

"He stayed pretty late but I offered to take over." I was starting to sense her disappointment that it had been me who had taken care of her and not Embry.

"Thank you." Bella looked up and smile politely.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." I forced a smile on my face even though my ego was crushed.

"Sure." Bella agreed.

"So do you need anything else? I could run to the store or down to the bakery if you need me too." I offered.

"Umm...actually can you get me my phone? I need to make sure Mia remembers we have a new lunch special to serve today."

I retrieved her phone out of her purse and handed it to her.

Walking back into the kitchen I cleaned up, giving her some privacy. When I finished I turned to find Bella staring silently at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you have plans today?" She asked.

"I...not really." I lied through my pearly white teeth.

"Good. I can't stand the thought of sitting up here all alone today but I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to go into work and share my germs with the food or my employees." She half joked.

"What do you want to do?"

"Would you be interested in watching some TV with me?" She patted the empty space next to her.

"No problem. Let me go and get something off my bike and I will be right back." I raced out of the apartment.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I made the necessary calls to reschedule my plans. I couldn't explain it but the thought of spending the whole day with Bella, even sick, was more enticing than any job I needed to do.

When I returned she had the pillows propped up behind her and was waiting on me with the remote in her hand.

"What's your pleasure?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I choked.

"What do you want to watch?"

My face felt warm from the soft blush that had unexpectedly appeared.

"Oh. I don't care. TV is TV to me." I walked around and sat down next to her.

"It's early enough there should be some cartoons on." Bella announced and began to roam the available TV channels while I sat quietly next to her.

A few hours later we could both hear her stomach grumbling and I offered to go grab us some lunch.

"Make sure Mia gives you extra crackers with my soup." She called out as I made my way downstairs with her specific lunch order.

Mia was pleased to see me.

"I'm glad you're taking care of her." Mia sighed with relief.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time she got sick and I got volunteered to help her, she was a real dragon lady." Mia chuckled.

"Oh. She has been quiet as a mouse for me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Lucky you." Mia handed me the bag filled with Bella's favorite soup and crackers.

Making my way upstairs to the apartment I was surprised to find Embry standing at the door.

"Hey." I called out to him.

"Hey Jake. I was just coming by to check on my girl." Embry smiled warmly at me.

Hearing him call Bella his girl caused a ripple of jealousy to flood throughout my body. This was starting to become a habit. A bad habit.

"I just got us some lunch." I announced holding up the bag of food in my hand.

"Oh. Do you think she would mind if I joined you guys?" Embry asked with a hopeful look.

"Go on in and ask her yourself." I really wanted to yell at him to go away but I knew if I did that, then Embry would see right through me.

I didn't want Embry to know how much I adored his girlfriend or how wonderful it had been to hold her in my arms two nights in a row.

"Thanks Jake." Embry walked in front of me and I caught a glimpse of Bella's face when she saw him enter the room.

Her eyes widen, her pale cheeks turn a soft shade of pink and I was pretty sure there was sparks in her eyes too.

I suddenly felt like a third wheel.

"Here is your lunch." I sat the bag on the coffee table and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Bella called out.

"Oh, I need to make a quick stop at the bank before they close." I lied.

"Why?" Bella looked at me oddly.

"I need to pay some bills, silly." I laughed roughly.

"Okay." Bella turned her attention back to Embry who was gazing at her with the biggest puppy eyes I had ever seen.

"Hurry back, the soup tastes better when it's served fresh." Bella informed me before I made my hasty exit.

Closing the door behind me I felt my body tremble.

Embry and Bella were a couple and I had to face the fact.

_**Come on Jake, no matter what kind of career you start up, how many times you hold her, or take care of her is not going to stop her from wanting Embry Call. You know he is good for her and the two of them could have a bright future together, so let it go man. Walk away now before you do something so reckless that even leaving town can't fix it. **_

Feeling anxious I made my way to the bar in hopes of finding a way to ease this unexplainable pain that grew in my chest.

For the first time that I could ever remember my heart and my head were battling over whether or not I should walk away from a woman.

Usually it was crystal clear to me but this situation was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I knew that Bella could make me the happiest man alive but on that same note, I also knew that she could possibly be the first woman to ever truly break my heart.

This uncertainty was unbearable and one way or another I was going to have to make a decision and deal with the consequences of it.

XXX


	13. Taking A Risk

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Okay, I hadn't planned on J/B having sex again so soon but they wouldn't stop screaming in my head when I was writing this. So hopefully you guys will enjoy it anyways. Xoxo A

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 12: Taking A Risk

BPOV:

"I was a little afraid I would find you in worse condition." Embry commented.

Opening the bag, I took out the soup and crackers and wondered why Jake had taken off so quickly. It was only noon. The bank wouldn't close for another six hours.

"Why is that?" I asked casually while putting away the rest of the food for Jake.

"Jake isn't known for his nursing skills." Embry chuckled.

"Mmm...odd." I took a small sip of the hot soup.

"What's odd?" He frowned at me.

"Jake did a marvelous job. He was very attentive to my needs."

Embry's face seemed to wrinkle up as he considers my words carefully before responding.

"You and Jake sure are getting close since you started staying here."

I coughed hard. The soup had gone down wrong. Licking my lips I look at him with the most innocent face I could muster. I was still weak and tired.

"We are friends. Don't you want me to be friends with him?" I asked.

"Of course I want you to be friends with him. He is my best friend after all." He spoke softly but I also heard a slight squeakiness. He appeared to be confused with his own feelings about my friendship with Jake.

"He is a good friend of mine. Especially after he took such good care of me. Not many guys would do that for a girl they weren't dating." I hoped to irritate him just a little.

When I woke up and realized that it had been Jake who had nursed me to health, I was a bit saddened to learn that Embry had abandoned me in my time of need. I understood he had a mother to take care of and a job to do but if he really liked me, he would have at least attempted to stay. Okay, so he did go get me medicine but in the end, he left me with Jake. Why was he acting like it bothered him that Jake had done an excellent job? Little late to act like the jealous boyfriend, if you ask me.

"Are you mad at me because I didn't stay?" Embry asked with shock in his voice.

"No. I know you have other things to tend too." I couldn't seem to stop myself from sounding sarcastic. I didn't want to sound like a bitch but he was the one downing Jake's nurturing side and if it hadn't been for Jake, I would have been worse off today.

"Bella, I care about you and I knew Jacob would be here, to help you. I wouldn't have left you if you had been here by yourself." He replied.

I felt my lips curling up in a gentle smile. I saw his logic. I didn't really believe him, however.

Embry had a lot of responsibilities he tended to on a daily basis.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have." I replied sweetly although I really wanted to laugh rudely.

"I hope you are well enough to go on our date on Saturday." Embry's eyes brighten up.

"Hopefully." I suddenly found myself not looking forward to it.

"I should get going. I have to be in court in a hour." Embry got up and walked over to my side. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head.

"Good luck." I really meant it.

"Thanks Bella. I will call you later." He smiled warmly at me and then blew me a kiss.

I waited until the door closed behind him before I let out a long, deep breath.

I hoped my irritation with him would soften once I was fully recovered. Embry had been nothing but kind to me since we first met and I didn't like the way I was feeling at the moment about him.

Climbing back into the bed I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes.

Where was Jake? I needed some cheering up and I knew he could do it.

I suddenly smell his scent on the pillow. Rolling over I took it in my hands and took a deep gulp of air. Mmmm. Jake. God, the man was so underneath my skin.

Leaving him and this apartment in a few days was going to be more difficult than I had first imagined.

My body trembled as I allowed myself to remember how good it felt to be held in his arms and then I fell asleep and dreamed of our special night together.

XXX

JPOV:

Walking back to the apartment I was relieved to see that Embry's truck was no longer parked in the parking lot. I knew I was being selfish but I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Bella before she returned to her house.

I still hadn't completely made up my mind on where I stood with my feelings for Bella but the one thing I did know with certainty was that I wanted to know more about her.

Quietly I made my way into the apartment. I saw at once that she had returned to bed. Easing my way to her side I reached down and touched her forehead. It didn't feel warm. I was relieved that the fever had truly broken and she was going to recover in record speed.

Making my way into the kitchen I heated up the lunch I had retrieved for us. Sitting at the table I ate and watched her sleep.

I had just finished cleaning up our dishes when I heard her moaning.

I made my way to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Jake...there...yes...feels so good." She whispered so softly I had to lean down closer to hear her better.

My mouth fell open as I witness the emotions that crossed her face.

She was having a dirty dream about me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling from ear to ear.

"Kiss...kiss me like that." She continued.

I knew it was terribly wrong of me to allow her to go on but I couldn't help it.

"Shh...it's okay Bella. I'm here." I didn't even think about what I was doing or how once she woke up she might get pissed off at me. I crawled up behind her and spooned her next to me like I had last night to keep her warm.

"Mmmm...Jake...my Jake." She snuggled up to me, moving her ass against my hardness.

"I'm here Bella." I felt a sudden rush of joy at hearing her calling me "her Jake". It sounded so normal, so perfectly right.

"Touch me." She pleaded, pulling my hands up to her breast.

I gulped hard before I opened my hands wide and covered her breasts with them. Gently I began to squeeze and knead them with just enough pressure to tease her. I was rewarded when her hand snaked around me and stopped over the bulge in my pants.

Biting on my lower lip, I was shocked when her hand began to rub me. Was she really that deep in her dream that she was unaware of what she was doing to me? I doubted it but I was going to go along with it.

"mmmm...yeah baby...rub it hard." I whispered in her ear then nibbled on it.

"ohhh..." Bella moaned deeply.

I teased her hardened nipples and nuzzled into her neck while she stroked me harder and faster. I really wanted to get out of these jeans and feel her hand on my flesh. My blood ran hot, hot as lava.

"Bella...are you awake?" I asked, hoping she would say "yes" so we could both enjoy this like two mature adults.

"mmm...do it Jake. Touch me." Bella replied instead.

I let go of her breasts and reached down to pull the hem of her shirt up so I could feel her skin. Luckily for me, her bra fastened in the front. With one easy flick of my thumb I was able to set her breast free. My hands went back to touching her but this time it was more intense. I pulled and squeezed harder while she squirmed wildly against me.

"Sweet Jesus Bella." I cried out as I felt my balls swelling up. I need more than this. We both needed more than this. Very gently I turned her toward me, her face was a inch away from mine. Her eyes were still closed shut and her hands had curled up next to her chest.

"Bella...wake up." I pleaded.

I wanted to explore her further but I had to know she was awake before I could.

There was no way I was going to be accused of taking advantage of her while she slept. I had standards, damn it. I wasn't always the nicest guy but I was a decent one.

"What. What's wrong Jake?" Bella's eyes flicker before they open up completely.

"Honey, are you awake?" I asked softly.

"I think so." She replied with a sleepy smile.

"You were asking me to touch you. Do you want me to touch you?" I asked. I held my breath while I watched her take in my question and contemplate over it.

"I did?" She looked frightened for a moment.

"Yes, you did. I touched you. I couldn't resist it." I confessed.

"Oh. OHHH." Bella's eyes widened as she reached out to her breast and felt her bra.

"I'm sorry. God." I started to get up but her hand darted out and around my wrist, holding me in place.

"Don't. Don't go." She begged.

"Are you sure?" I wanted her. I wanted her more than I wanted my next breath of air but I needed her to be absolutely positive that she wanted me too.

"I'm ...well...I know...I like your touch Jake. I like the way you make my body feel." She admitted.

"I like making you feel good." I replied with a wolfish grin.

"Mmm...don't go Jake. Stay here. Make me feel good." She requested.

Who was I to turn her down? If Bella needed me to make her feel good, then by God, I was going to do whatever it took to satisfy her.

I laid back down, pulled her into my arms and planted kisses all over her face before I captured her lips hungrily.

"I'm going to make you feel so damn good." I vowed to her and to myself. I refused to let myself consider the problems we would face afterwards. All I wanted was another chance to get to know Bella Swan the only way I knew how, very intimately.

XXX

BPOV:

Waking up next to Jake was so surreal that for a moment I thought I was still dreaming. When he confessed to touching me while I slept I was more than pleased. I didn't want to sound like a tart but I didn't want him to stop.

Spending time with Embry had proven to me that I really wasn't one hundred percent into him as I had been before. That night with Jake had opened my eyes and heart. Although I knew the risks were high where Jake was concerned, I couldn't stop myself from wanting him. He might not be the sort of man I would marry someday but he was definitely the right kind of lover.

When he accepted my offer I suddenly felt a tinge of fear sting in the pit of my stomach. The other night, I had been drinking, not enough to be drunk but enough to give me the courage to do what I normally wouldn't. Today, I had no such excuse. Here in the daylight of the living room I was asking Jake to have sex with me, once again.

We shared a steamy hot kiss before he pulled us both up on the bed and yanked my shirt off. I took the liberty of pulling my bra off the rest of the way and threw it aside.

I watched with anticipation as he took his shirt off and then his pants. My heart began to race as I marveled at his body. Feeling a little overdressed for the occasion I went ahead and took off my sweat pants and kicked them to the edge of the bed. Unlike Jake, I was still a bit modest. Pulling on the sheet I began to cover myself up when he reached out and pulled it away from me.

"Don't be shy Bella." His voice was deep, rough and sexier than hell. My pulse was racing, my body trembled beneath the heavy gaze of his eyes.

"Sorry. It's a habit of mine." I teased.

"I plan on breaking you of it." He smiled crookedly when his hands reached out and slid down from my shoulders to my wrists.

Suddenly I was flat on my back, and Jake was on his hands and knees,looming over me. His gaze roamed up and down my entire body. His hands soon took the path that his eyes had blazed. Starting at my ankles, then very slowly up my body, stroking and teasing my flesh as he went. I was shaking by the time he was up to my knees, moaning when he paused to massage my lower stomach. I was breathless by the time he captured my breasts.

He continued running his fingers over my neck and face, lingering slightly on my lips, then moving up through my hair. It was intoxicating and relaxing. The fear and embarrassment that I had suffered with earlier was slowly disappearing and in its place was a raw , passionate hunger.

I felt liked the fever had returned, my entire body was on fire by the time he stopped, and judging by the flush that stain his usual dark skin complexion, he wasn't entirely unmoved either. He swallowed several times before he opens his mouth to speak.

"If you're having second thoughts about this, I suggest you tell me quickly." He warned me.

If I had any, they were lost to me. Looking into his eyes I could read the passion that he felt for me and it turned me on. Having the knowledge that a man as sinfully gorgeous as Jake Black wanting me was the most powerful thing I had ever felt in my entire life.

"No. I want this."

He gave a strangled groan before his eyes settled between my legs. A soft whimper escaped my lips when he lowered his head, running his tongue along the crease of my knee and up my leg. He stopped just short of where I desperately wanted him to be. He raised his head slightly to meet my eyes, but his breath still gilded over my most intimate places. My body trembled as his fingers dug into my thighs, his hands clasped my ass and he lifted me upwards when his tongue reached its goal.

I felt my body explode as I enjoyed the feelings he was creating inside of me.

XXX

JPOV:

I ran my tongue slowly, exploring her shape, memorizing her taste, before I plunged inside as far as I could. She screamed and arched against me, helpless to do anything else, and I drank her in.

Her head thrashed from side to side, her hands cupped her supple breast while I licked and suck her with enthusiasm.

"Ohhh...ye...yessss..." She shouted loudly when she reached her release. A smile of victory crossed my face as I crawled back over her. My lips sealed over hers, running my hands over her silky skin.

Her hand came between our bodies and I felt it circle around my throbbing shaft. My eyes rolled back into my head as she stroked it.

"Roll over." She demanded in a breathless whisper.

I rolled over without question and she followed me, keeping her grip but careful not to hurt me. She used her tongue to explore me the way I had done her. She crawled between my legs, running her hands along my taut muscles. I reached for her but she pushed my hands away.

"Stop it."

I subsided. I wasn't use to being ordered around in the bed, but I was willing to do anything she asked of me if it meant I could drive my manhood deep into her hot center.

She grabbed the length of me and licked me slowly. She started at the tip and worked her way down. My head was reeling from the pleasure she was creating inside of me.

"Bella. I. Don't. Know. How. Much. Longer. I can wait." I cried out.

"Just a little longer." She mumbled as she covered it with her warm, wet mouth.

My heart beat was escalating and my chest heaved as I felt my impending release drawing closer.

I was about to explode into her greedy mouth, if I didn't stop her soon. Before giving her a chance to refuse me I set up, grabbed her hips and position her above me.

My hands moved up her body, cupping her breasts and we both sighed simultaneously as she lifted up her body and then lowered it all so slowly on top of me.

"mmmm...you feel so amazing." She cried out.

"You are so fucking hot and tight." I cried out in return.

Then the waves of pleasure caught us both, robbing us of speech, and it was then I realized my decision was made. I was going to fight for her. Whether or not I would win her heart at the end of the battle, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try. Bella was worth losing a best friend and running the risk of having a broken heart.

XXX


	14. Communication is the Key

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from SM's characters.

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: I'm seriously hoping my "muse" sticks around.

Chapter 13: Communication Is The Key...

BPOV

My heart was still racing as we lay on our backs side by side. Looking up at the ceiling I felt my lungs expanding as I struggled to maintain my breathing.

"Wow." I whispered.

"haha. I agree." He chuckled softly.

Rolling over onto my side, I staredstared happily at him.

"Thank you." I mumbled, pulling the pillow comfortably underneath my head.

"Why do you say that?" Jake rolled over on his side so he could face me**.**

"Say what? Thank you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah. It sounds weird." Jake replied, wearing a deep frown on his face.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"I get that you enjoyed it honey. No thanks is required. When you say it following sex it...cheapens it somehow." I could tell he was struggling with his words.

"I'm sorry."

"Hell, if anyone should be saying thank you, it should be me." He smiled softly.

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. You're an amazing lover and very beautiful."

My cheeks grew warm. I didn't do well with flattery. I knew I wasn't ugly but lying here next to him I didn't feel equally as beautiful. He had a fabulous body, his face was easy on the eyes, and his bedroom skills were beyond anything I had ever experienced before.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"What? You don't see what I see. You are smart, compassionate, and a very giving person. You have your head on straight. You know what you want and are not scared to go after it."

"That doesn't make me beautiful. That just means I'm mature for my age." I replied with a smirk.

"Beauty comes from within, Bella. Trust me I've seen many women who physically look beautiful to the eye but once you got to know them, you could see the ugliness buried within their souls." Jake replied sadly.

"Then you are beautiful as well."

"Okay, now you're just trying to flatter me." He laughed and then pushed a loose strand of hair away from my face.

"Would you prefer me to tell you that you're an amazing lover. Would you believe that?" I teased him.

"Oh, I know that already. Tell me something I don't know." He replied with a smirk.

"I like you and I'm so glad you came into my life." The words just came rushing out of my mouth before I could shut it.

I gulped hard.

The room was dead silent.

"Did I scare you?" I said jokingly.

"No. Not at all. In fact, I'm glad I met you too." Jake replied with a serious face. His eyes burned into mine as he reached out and cupped the side of my face in his hand.

"You don't have to say that." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I mean it." He said with a husky voice.

"Then it's settled. We both appreciate the friendship we have found with one another." I was afraid I might scare him away if I revealed too much too soon. I already knew that deep down inside I was falling in love with Jake Black. I knew it was the worse thing I could do at the moment but my heart wasn't listening to my head. Looking at him, I knew I could spend a lifetime laying next to him.

"I agree." I watched as his eyes misted over and then he turned away abruptly and began to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked casually, forcing my tender limbs to move and go in search of my own clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower." He answered with his back toward me.

"Oh. Okay." I slipped into my clothes while he escaped to the bathroom.

Sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of ice water I look at the rumpled bed and couldn't stop shivering inwardly and outwardly. Jake was going to be the death of me. No matter how much I enjoyed being around Embry or how right he was for me on paper, it was Jake that I wanted the most. I had a bad feeling however, that I was the only one looking at us as a potential couple. Jake had already made it more than clear he didn't care for relationships. How in the world could I change a man, who was dead set in his ways?

XXX

JPOV

The shower helped me clear my head before I made my way back to the living room where I had abandoned Bella. I had seen the light in her eyes and I knew damn well that she was waiting on me to give her a sign about how I really felt about her. I couldn't do it. It wasn't because I didn't feel anything special for her, hell I was falling head over heels with the woman. I needed to talk to Embry first.

He had a right to know how I felt about his girl and my plans to pursue her. It was only fair that he knew he had competition for her heart.

Once it was out in the open I was going to do everything in my power to show her that she would be just as happy with me as she could be with him. I had the advantage however, she already knew me more intimately than Embry. I just hoped that once she understood my intentions for her she wouldn't do anything further with Embry. I couldn't stand the thought of him touching her.

He might be my best friend and sure I touched her when she was still his, but now that I knew how I felt about her, there was no way I could handle the thought of him touching her.

She was going to be my girl and Embry would have to deal with it. It was the first and only time I had ever truly cock blocked my man. I didn't do it on purpose this time but damn it, my heart had never felt anything like this before. I just hoped once he listened to me that maybe he would understand the predicament I was in.

Embry was alwaysthe one teasing me that someday, some woman would win my heart and then I would know how he suffered. I hoped it wouldn't ever happen, but it did. I loved her. I was never going to be the same man I used to be and damn it, I was actually glad to realize that.

Walking into the living room I was surprised to find two other people in the room.

"Hey." Bella looked past the woman and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Well, so this is our hero." Leah looked at me with an evil grin.

"Hero?" I frowned at her.

"You took care of our dear maiden while she was in distress." Leah replied sarcastically.

"I just gave her medicine and water." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It seems you gave her much more than that." Lauren looked at me with daggers in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" I felt my blood run cold.

I hadn't been in the shower too long and wondered what she revealed to them in that short amount of time.

"Shut up Lauren." Bella hissed but her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Why?" Lauren huffed.

"You are making him nervous." Bella whispered, although it was loud enough for me to hear across the room.

"I'm going to leave Bella and give you some time with our friends." I felt my cheeks grow warm as Leah's eyes gazed over me with a hunger that I had seen often enough with women, while Lauren looked at me like a mother hen who wanted to choke me.

"Are you sure?" She frowned at me.

"Oh, I'm sure." I chuckled and wave at them before I raced out of there.

I had no idea where I was going in particular but I knew that being in that small apartment with those three women was too dangerous at the moment.

XXX

BPOV

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Come on Bella, we aren't stupid. You never miss work and we find you up here with him. The bed is a mess and the apartment reeks of sex." Lauren blurted out.

My face turned beet red as I covered it with both of my hands.

"Damn Lauren you sound like her mother." Leah laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry but someone has to have a head with reason. What were you thinking?" Lauren exclaimed.

"Lauren, it's none of our business. Besides I'm glad to see our girl got her groove on with a hottie. I mean, damn, the boy has a major six pack going on." Leah fanned herself.

"Hello? Aren't you in love?" Lauren looked unamused.

I couldn't help but laugh at them both.

"I was really sick. I got that stupid stomach virus. Embry brought me home and left me here for Jake to tend to me." I explained.

"Dumb ass." Lauren muttered furiously.

"Who?" Leah and I ask in unison.

"Embry. Why would he leave you in this apartment with that skirt chaser is beyond me? I mean, they are best friends, he knows that his friend is a player and would seduce you when you were weak." Lauren stated with conviction.

"Okay, first of all, he didn't seduce me while I was weak. I knew what I was doing Lauren." I defended Jake.

"Why? Why would you screw up now? Embry is perfect for you." Lauren threw her arms up in the air.

Leah leaned against the counter and smiled proudly at me.

"Are you going to help me with her?" I pleaded.

"What? Oh come on, I told you to live a little but I didn't tell you with who or how to do it." Leah feigned innocence in her part of all of this.

She was the one who practically pushed me into Jake's willing had painted such a dull picture of my future. I didn't want to look back someday and regret all the missed chances.

"Don't turn this around on Leah." Lauren huffed.

"What's wrong with you Lauren? It's my life. I don't go around sleeping with just anybody. You never give Leah grief when she did." I replied with a mixture of hurt and anger in my voice.

I didn't care much for her judgemental tone. It wasn't like she was some perfect angel.

"Leah, well, she is Leah. We all know she's a slut." Lauren smiled politely at Leah before turning her attention back at me.

"True." Leah didn't deny it.

"But you're better than that. Why do you want to throw away something that could make all of your dreams come true?" Lauren asked with a bewildered look.

"I didn't mean too. I like Jake. I've seen a different side to him. He's sweet, funny, and very talented." I replied.

"Talented? Sweet?" Lauren looked unconvinced.

"He is working as a landscaper and I think he has the potential to be successful at it."

"A landscaper? Makes sense with those muscles." Leah said.

"You want to trade in a lawyer for a landscaper?" Lauren looked at me like I just asked her to give me all of her money.

"They make good money and besides, it's what he is passionate about. I didn't open my bakery for the wonderful life of luxury. I enjoy cooking and making people happy with it." I pointed out that I was doing what made me happy and it was no different than Jake.

"Thats' different Bella." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Oh and how?" I said sarcastically.

"It just is." Lauren cried out with frustration.

"Why don't you like him, Lauren?" Narrowing my eyes I looked straight into hers, hoping to find some reasonable excuse for her to dislike Jake so much. I couldn't see one thing about him that would make her so dead set against me seeing him.

"He is a user Bella. Come on, guys like him roll into town and sleep with a few lonely women and then move on. He isn't ever going to appreciate you. You're a wonderful woman and men like that are too damn blind to see it." Lauren answered.

I glanced over at Leah who like me, was trying to figure out what was really going on in Lauren's head.

"Is this really about me or maybe more about you?" I asked curiously.

"Why would this be about me? I'm not sleeping with him." She replied bitterly.

"Are you jealous of Bella?" Leah asked.

I glanced between them, trying to figure out what was going on exactly and still had no clue.

"Jealous? Come on I love her like a sister and I don't want Jake. If that is what you two think this is about you're both dead wrong. I've just...I was you once Bella. I know what it's like to fall for someone who looks like they fell straight from heaven. I also know what happens when he is through with you. Your heart will break. You can't seem to be happy with anyone or anything in your life because you're always wondering "why" or "what if". It hurts like hell and I don't want you having to go down that road." Lauren look me dead in the eyes as she spoke sincerely.

"I'm sorry that someone hurt you Lauren, but Jake isn't that guy. Besides I don't even know if he wants anything from me. Right now, we are just close friends who slept together twice." I revealed.

"Twice?" Leah clapped her hands excitedly, while Lauren just dropped her head.

"Both times I instigated it. Not him." I didn't want them to think badly of Jake. It was me who had jumped his bones and not the other way around.

"Wow. Man you really listened to me. I can't believe it." Leah hooted her own horn while Lauren shot her a look that could have killed.

"For once I have to agree with Leah. Why? Why would you listen to her?" Lauren chuckled rudely.

"Ummm...I honestly didn't know I was going to even try anything with him. It just sort of happened and I thought about what Leah said and it all clicked."

"What about Embry? How are you going to tell him that you are sleeping with his best friend?" Lauren asked.

"I...well...I'm not sure if I should." I replied honestly.

"Are you kidding me? Men talk. Eventually Jake is going to tell his best friend that you're not quite as interested in him as you have led him to believe." Lauren snorted.

"I doubt it. I mean, Jake doesn't want to hurt Embry anymore than I do."

"Little too late for that, now isn't it." Lauren replied.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I just have to make Embry think I'm not good for him." I suggested as the idea suddenly occurred to me.

"How do you plan to do that, exactly?" Leah asked with a eager grin on her face.

"Don't know." Shrugging my shoulders I got up and grabbed me an apple before returning to my seat. My appetite was starting to come back and who could really think on an empty stomach?

"There are many ways to turn off a man." Leah informed me, like I was too stupid to know this already.

"Duh." Lauren and I cried out, which made us laugh at the same time.

"I'm sorry Lauren if I have disappointed you." I knew that Lauren really looked up to me and we always enjoyed how much we had in common. This was the first time I had ever done anything she deemed poorly of me.

"It's not about me hon. I have no right to judge anyone. I'm just worried that you will regret this later down the road and I want to point out all the factors before you do something that will alter your entire future." Lauren got up and gave me a gentle hug and then returned to her seat.

"I think this calls for a glass of wine and some of those cheese balls Bella makes." Leah winked at us.

"Not now. Maybe tonight." I rubbed my stomach.

"Cool. Call me and let me know when to meet up with you guys. I have to head over to Mom's. Seth is wanting us to all have dinner as a family tonight. Not sure what that little brother of mine is up too." Leah shook her head in dismay.

"I need to go too." Lauren jumped up.

"Why?" I sounded whiny but it was nice to finally talk to someone about how I felt and to explain what I had done.

"I have a meeting with a client." She replied.

"Okay. Call me. Hopefully I will feel one hundred percent better."

"Stay out of trouble until we see you again." Leah winked at me while she followed Lauren out of the apartment.

The room was silent again. Walking over to the bed I pulled off the sheets and pillowcases. I needed to clean them up so perhaps the sex smell would disappear in the room. I found an extra set of sheets and quickly put them on. I realized I was going to have to take them downstairs to the Bakery where I had an available washer.

I placed them and a few garments in the basket before I began my journey downstairs. I was relieved that Mia was so busy up front that we didn't run into one another. I wondered if she was aware of Seth's family dinner planned for tonight and if she would be joining him later?

I headed out of the bakery when I caught a glimpse of Jake at the end of the street. He was standing in front of a beautiful woman who couldn't seem to stop grinning at him as she looked up at him.

Jake didn't seem too interested in her nor did he respond when she made a habit of touching his hand or arm every other second while they spoke.

I watched as she handed him a card before she strolled away.

I didn't want him to catch me watching him like some noisy girlfriend. I raced up the stairs and had just open the fridge to search for something to cook when he walked in the door.

"You look better." He smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks." I replied casually.

"So did you have a good talk with the girls?" He asked curiously, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer out of it.

I pretended to be busy looking up a recipe out of a old recipe book I had left here.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Did you tell them about us?" He asked before taking a long gulp of his drink.

I turned slowly so that we were looking right at one another before I replied.

"Are we a "us"?

He gulped hard, his eyes darkened, and his chest heaved nervously as he stared back at me.

"That depends. Do you want to be an us?" His voice shook.

"That depends on whether or not you want me the way I want you." I chose my words carefully.

"Oh, I think we both know how much I want you." He smirked.

"Physically, sure. But you've been with many women Jake. How am I any different than them?" I challenged him.

I wasn't going to let him get off scott free. I needed to hear how he truly felt about me before I dumped Embry and any shot of a future we might have together.

"What do you mean?" He took another long gulp.

"Why would you suddenly want to be in a relationship with me, when all I've heard is how you like to score with the ladies but want nothing more to do with them." I wasn't entirely lying about the description Embry had given me of Jake's past.

"Maybe until now I never found one that challenged me." He replied huskily.

"I challenge you?" I found that extremely hard to believe. I was the most boring and normal gal in town.

"Yeah, you challenge me Bella. You make me want to be a better man."

"You are special Jake. I can't believe that you see yourself as anything less." I replied honestly.

"Well, honey, not many people would agree with your view of me." He looked away sadly.

"Then give me a chance to prove it." I offered.

"How?" Jake looked unsure of my proposal.

"Give us a chance. Let's see where this friendship could go."

"Friendship?" He laughed nervously.

"It's a start unless you want more." I purred.

"I always want more." He flirted.

He closed the distance between us and pulled me into his arms. Looking into his eyes I had a good feeling about where we were headed. When his lips covered mine I knew without a doubt that he was well worth the risk and maybe he could even be my happily ever after.

XXX


	15. Fighting For Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the wonderful characters created by SM.

Rating: Mature

Beta: The one and only "Jessipooks"

Pre-Readers: LuvinJ/Mist

A/N: At last, we have the confrontation you have all been waiting for. Let me know what you think about it? Thank you to those of you who have been reading the story and to those of you who have been leaving me reviews, I LOVE YOU! Xoxo A

Chapter 14: Fighting For Bella...

JPOV:

Leaving Bella's side was one of the hardest things I had ever done but I had to go and speak to Embry before I lost my courage.

She had fallen asleep early in the evening after we ate a light dinner. I hadn't told her about my plans to speak to Embry about our newfound relationship. I knew she would panic and try to talk me out of it and I just couldn't afford to wait one more day.

We owed Embry the truth. He was a great guy, my closest friend and if anyone deserved his anger it was me.

I called Embry and made plans for us to meet up at the bar. I was going to need a drink before I could muster the courage to break the bad news to him. I just hoped he wasn't too invested in Bella yet. Who knew, maybe he would even give me his blessing, after all, it wasn't everyday that I confessed falling in love.

Falling in love was never an option for me before now. I just took what I needed and gave what my lovers desired before moving on to the next one.

"Hey Jake." The pretty brunette winked at me as she placed my usual drink in front of me.

"Thanks Lisa." I gave her a polite smile before placing my lips over the bottle and gulping down most of it in one swig. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this damn nervous. It would have been funny to me if I wasn't so damn scared.

"No problem." She replied, flashing me an inviting smile.

I had rules about sleeping with the bartender. They were the one person you didn't want to piss off or you couldn't come back to the one place where you could drink your sorrows away.

I felt a heavy arm flop across my shoulder. Turning around I found myself staring at Embry who was wearing a frown.

"What's wrong?" I tried to sound casual as possible despite the nervous shake of my voice.

"Today has been hell. I had a client who was trying to fight an eviction. Her landlord claimed that in her contract he had a right to evict her when she brought in a third cat to the apartment.

The woman refused to give them up. Anyways, the law was on his side because she clearly signed a contract stating the limit of pets per household. She cried her eyes out." Embry sighed heavily, patting his hand on the counter and gave Lisa the signal to bring him a beer.

"Hi Embry. Haven't seen you in here in awhile."

I caught the sparkle in her eyes as she practically glowed in front of Embry. I couldn't help but wonder if these two shared a history or in the very least a one night stand. Looking at Embry I caught the hint of a blush growing up his neck and into his cheeks.

"Been swamped." He replied sweetly.

"You should come around more often. It's not very often that a good guy like yourself makes an appearance." She chuckled softly.

"I will see what I can do." He mumbled before taking a drink. Turning his back on her he looked out at the small crowd of people who gathered for a drink like ourselves.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Embry asked curiously while staring at the crowd instead of looking at me.

"Nothing's wrong." I chewed on the inside of my cheek while I tried to find the words to express how I felt about Bella and why I didn't want to lose our friendship.

"Something is up. You don't ask me out for a drink much these days." He turned sideways and stared at me.

"I ask but you're always too damn busy." I replied with a deep chuckle.

"Someone has to help these people." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure they appreciate your services." I teased.

He laughed and took another drink.

"I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Bella the other night. She was singing your praises today."

I gulped hard. "What do you mean?"

"I was joking about how you aren't the most nurturing sort of guy and she nearly bit my head off. She really likes you man." Embry frowned and look at me with a force that nearly knock me off my seat.

He knew. Somehow I knew that Embry had come to the conclusion that there was more going on between Bella and me than we had revealed.

"I like her too. She is a great girl." I licked my lips, tasting the bitterness of the beer.

"I can tell." He replied softly.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I looked at him and saw a flicker of pain with a mixture of anger across his face before he replied.

"It is for me. I like her Jake. I want to be the guy who takes care of her. I want to be the guy who makes her eyes light up when I enter a room. She is perfect for me. I've met some pretty amazing ladies over the years but none of them have caused a spark in me like her."

I heard him loud and clear. He was warning me that he didn't have any plans of letting her go. He knew that she was drawn to me but he felt he was worthy of her attention, unlike me. It hurt my ego and it really pissed me off but I kept my composure calm.

"What about Felicia? You said she was perfect for you." I knew I was hitting below the belt bringing up his ex-fiance. We both know how badly that relationship had ended and how torn up he had been following it. I wanted to point out that he survived that break up, that this one should be a walk in the park compared to it.

"She was at one point but then she ruined it for me. She got cold feet and did the one thing she knew would free me from her." Embry replied roughly.

"But you moved on." I reminded him.

"I did. Now I'm settled in Forks and I want to find the right woman to marry and have children with. Bella could be that girl for me."

"Could? That doesn't mean she IS." I emphasized.

"We are just getting to know one another but what I've discovered so far leads me to believe we could have a future together. Why do you need to know where my feelings stand for her?" His eyes blazed as he challenged me to just spit out what we both already knew.

"I'm falling for her." I spoke softly but earnestly. We locked eyes as he absorbed my words. He looked like he was struggling to speak.

"I'm sorry Embry. I never expected to meet someone like her. She makes me feel alive and wanted." I began to defend my feelings for her.

"Alive? Wanted. Are you fucking serious? Every damn woman in here could make you feel alive Jake. All you have to do is snap your fingers and they would fall on their backs for you. Why her? What makes you think you have a right to step in my place and have her love?" His voice was low but the tone was loud and furious.

"Embry I swear to you I truly care about her. I like her. I admire her. She is funny, smart and compassionate." I continued to explain to him why I wanted her.

"I know these things Jake. It's why I'm falling for her." Embry took a hard swig of his beer and then slammed the empty bottle on the counter. Turning his attention to the waitress and ignoring me, he waited until she returned with another beer before he continued our conversation.

"Look Jake, you're one of my oldest friends and I've always been there for you. I think you owe me enough respect to walk away from her. You will only hurt her in the long run. We both know your true nature and it's not the sort to stick around for too long."

His words struck me like someone sucker punching me in the stomach. I knew he was right. I knew that everything he said had validity but it still hurt me to think that he saw me that way.

He didn't think it was possible for a guy like me to find love and to give it back. Was I that far gone? Had I made a reputation for myself that could never be undone?

"I understand why you think this but I can promise you that I won't ever hurt her on purpose. She believes in me. Do you know how many women ever believed in me? None. They all wanted one thing from me and that's what I gave them. Bella expects more from me and I want to be the guy who proves her right." I answered.

"God Jake! If it was anyone else you were talking about I would be slapping on you the back and congratulating you but it's Bella we are talking about. I can't...no...I won't walk away from her. She deserves the right to see what I have to offer before she makes the mistake of loving you." Embry's eyes glowed and his hand trembled.

"What are you saying?"

"If you want to pursue her then I will also. You know I care about you and would do anything for you Jake but I can't stand by and let you hurt her. May the best man win." Embry put out his hand.

I looked at it for a moment before placing mine in it. We shook.

"We are going to honestly compete for her?" I cried out.

"Yes, we are. First thing however, you need to get her out of your apartment. I know you. You will try to seduce her, if you haven't already." His voice was cold as ice.

"Her place is supposed to be ready tomorrow." I informed him.

"Good. If you really think you can make her happier then you have to agree to a few rules." he paused. 

I nodded my head in agreement.

"No sex. Bella should make the decision based on logic and her heart and not her hormones. Second, she should know how we both feel about her. Third and lastly, she has to choose one of us in six months time." Embry stated using his professional demeanor.

"How are we going to force her to wait for six months to make up her mind? What if she already knows which one of us she wants?"

"She might want you at this moment but I plan on talking to her about my own feelings and showing her the life she could have with me. I promise you once I'm done talking to her, she won't come running back into your arms." He vowed.

"Fine." I felt a lump form in my throat as the image of Bella holding onto Embry and refusing me the love I desired made me sick to my stomach.

"Deal." Embry slapped down some money on the counter and walked out of the bar without another word between us.

Overall, it didn't go down as badly as it could have I thought to myself.

Grabbing one more drink, I contemplated on how I was going to prove not only to him but more importantly to myself that I was the better man for Bella.

XXX

BPOV:

The morning sun spilled through the window waking me up. Rolling over on my side I was surprised to find Jake laying on the floor next to the bed. When I had fallen asleep last night, I was in his arms. Why was he down there?

"Jake." I crawled off of the bed, slid over him and placed soft kisses on his face.

"Hey sleepy head." I whispered into his ear.

A smile began to grow on his face while his hands roamed up and down my backside.

"Someone feels much better today." he mumbled with his eyes still closed shut.

"I could feel even better." I suggested as my hand made it's way to his morning wood.

"Oh." Jake opened one eye and looked at me with those adorable dimples deep in his cheeks.

"Let's test out my strength." I purred.

My lips covered his and I was filled at once with a strong wave of passion. Jake moaned into the back of my throat. Pulling us up, he sat me in his lap and kissed me back. My hands circled around his neck, gripping him tightly against me.

"Good morning." He mumbled as he pulled away from my kiss.

"Good morning indeed." I rewarded him with a big grin.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked curiously.

"Umm..." Jake's smile vanished instantly as he struggled to keep eye contact with me.

My stomach felt like I had swallowed a ton of bricks when I spied the uneasiness of his breathing as chest moved up and down erratically.

"We need to talk." Jake untangled me from him and stood up over me.

Scratching my head I preen my neck so I could see him better.

"Well, spit it out." I sighed heavily.

He couldn't tell me that he changed his mind about us since last night? That kiss had spoken volumes and there was no way he could lie his way out of it. What could have possibly happened from the time I had fallen asleep until this morning?

"I met Embry at the bar last night after you fell asleep." He spoke slowly and softly.

I jerked. Jumping up off the floor I walked around to the backside of the couch and waited for him to continue. I knew the rest of this conversation was not going to go well.

"And?" I demanded .

"I told him that I cared about you and that I wanted a chance to prove myself to you." He replied.

"You did what?" I shouted in shock. He had no right to talk to Embry about us. It was my place to tell Embry that I wanted to end things, not Jake's.

"He's my best friend Bella. He deserved to know where we stood." He exclaimed.

"True. He did but he also should have heard it from me. I'm the one in the relationship with him, not you." I cried out.

"I didn't give him the details of us. I just let him know that I was going to pursue you, with or without his permission."

"Jesus! You gotta be kidding me." I covered my face with my hands. My face was warming up from the sudden rise of my blood pressure.

"Did you think I would honestly let you take the brunt of his anger? I am his friend. I'm the one who has known him far longer than you. I betrayed him worse than you did." He pointed out his reasonings but it didn't stop my anger from flaring up.

"I understand what you're saying Jake. I know you were being honorable but damn it, it was just as much my place to confess to him how I felt about you. You could have at least waited until I was by your side." I explained.

I wasn't angry for him being so honest with Embry and I was even a bit thrilled that he no longer wanted to hide how he felt about me but ultimately he had no right to make that choice without me.

"Sorry." Jake started to step toward me but I took two steps further back.

"Bella, he isn't giving you up."

Nothing could have prepared me for that statement. This could not be possible. Was Jake trying to warn me that not only was he wanting a relationship with me but Embry too? Why would Embry still possibly want me now? Something felt off about this. Way off.

"Bella...Bellla..." Jake looked frightened as I stood there speechless and numb.

"He wants you to choose one of us, after we've both dated you for the next six months."

Good lord it just kept getting better and better by the second.

Putting my hand up in the air as a sign to just shut up and give me a moment to gather my wits, I registered his words.

"You two are going to do what? Battle for me?" I asked with astonishment.

"No. Nothing that medieval. Embry thinks he can be the better man for you and he wants an equal shot of proving it. At the end of the six months you are to choose one of us and the other will walk away without any ill will against the other." He answered me.

"Did you agree to this?"

"Yes, what else could I do?" He replied.

My temper was rising and I knew that the best thing I could do in this situation was to get out of the apartment as fast as possible. The way I was feeling I might say something we both would later regret.

Grabbing a fresh set of clothes I stomp into the bathroom and changed. Running a brush through my hair and washing my face and teeth I walked about of the room wearing my frustration open for him to see.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. His voice trembled and it was killing me to see the tears that misted in his eyes.

"I don't know what I feel about you or him at the moment. I need some fresh air." I retrieved my purse and keys and left him standing there unsure of how I felt or what I would do next.

XXX


	16. It Sounds Crazy But We're Doing It Anywa

Disclaimer: I don't own them or profit off of this, unless you count your wonderful reviews.

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Okay, here you go girlies. Let me know what you think about it. Like the title says "it's crazy but they are doing it anyways." LOL. Xoxo A

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 15: It Sounds Crazy But We're Doing It Anyway

BPOV:

Walking into my house I felt instant relief at being in my own surroundings for a change. I found the construction bill stuck on my fridge as I began to busy myself with cleaning it out. I hadn't been home in days and I knew there would be some unpleasant items inside. After the fridge was cleaned and I had filled up my dishwasher, I made my way to the closet and pull out the vacuum cleaner. Feeling a little less frustrated I made my way to my room, pulled off the bedding and placed in the laundry room.

I had spent over two hours at my house before I was interrupted by the phone. I stared at it, contemplating on whether or not I wanted to talk to anyone at the moment. I was still upset with Jake's news.

How could Embry possibly still want to give us a chance? Why would we go up against Jake? Okay, so Embry was hot in his own way but surely he knew that Jake had an upper hand on him. We had already been intimate and I couldn't honestly see myself having sex with Embry now. It would be too close to cheating and I didn't sleep with more than one man at a time, especially not when the two guys were best friends. It would not only be too awkward but it would also just be horrible of me.

Picking up the phone I checked the caller ID before I made my decision. Exhaling loud, I saw Embry's name come across the screen.

My hand shook.

Biting down on my lip I answered it despite the fear that rumbled in my stomach.

"Hello." I replied casually.

"You're alive." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I sat on the edge of my bed, trying to hold the phone steady against my ear.

"I hadn't heard from you today and was worried that you might still be too sick to go out tonight." He replied.

I closed my eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest like a jackhammer.

He was serious about wanting to go out tonight. What was wrong with him?

"I'm not sick Embry but I'm not sure about going out." I struggled with my words. I didn't want to hurt him but this nonsense about them fighting over me was ridiculous in my mind.

I already knew that I wanted Jake and didn't see any point in us giving it six months to determine my feelings between them.

"Why not?" He asked sadly.

"Embry, I know that Jake told you about us. I'm sorry. I really am but I don't think me dating you is going to change how I feel about Jake." I explained.

"Bella, I know this sounds crazy but trust me when I tell you that Jake is wrong for you. I 'm not just saying this as a crazy ex boyfriend. I'm telling you this as a friend. I've known Jake far longer than you and I know how restless he becomes when he stays in one place too long. I don't want you to invest in something that will just get up and leave without any explanation. You are an amazing woman and I understand why you're attracted to him." He paused, taking a deep breath.

"You're not the first woman who thought they could change him and you won't be the last. I think you and I share something special and we are both at a point in our lives where we want something that we can watch bloom into something beautiful and lasting. You won't' get that with Jake, Bella." He finished.

I heard his words and a part of me was starting to have doubts about my new found relationship with Jake. Embry did have some valid points. He did know Jake better than me and he witnessed women come in and out of Jake's life.

What if I was wrong? Lauren had already warned me that if I broke things off with Embry and set out with Jake and it ended badly, I would ruin any chance I had with Embry.

I liked Jake and I really liked how he made me feel but what would happened if that suddenly changed? Was he an infatuation? Could he simply be a crush, a guy who was unobtainable and that was why I was so turned on by him?

Shaking my head, trying to clear all the negative thoughts from it I finally made a decision about the date that I owed Embry. Yeah, I owed him it. He waited all week for this night and I could at least go out with him and who knew, maybe he would come to realize on his own accord that we were better off asjust friends.

"I will go out with you tonight but I want you to know that this isn't going to change how I feel about Jake." I warned him.

"Fair enough." Embry replied happily.

"Okay. See you at 7." I hung up the phone.

I still had to go back to the apartment to get my stuff and talk to Jake about this bizarre situation that he and Embry had pulled me into. I knew he wouldn't be happy when I told him about my date with Embry later tonight but I wasn't going to hide it either.

If I really wanted us to work out then we had to be open and honest with each other at all times.

I also needed to feel his arms around me to reassure what I felt for him was just as real as what I thought I felt for Embry just a few days ago. Everything was happening so fast , maybe even too fast.

XXX

JPOV:

I had just returned from seeing a new client when Bella knocked on the door. Opening it up I was relieved to see her smiling face. Without hesitation I threw my arms around her, holding her tightly, and spinning her a little before I put her back down on her feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. I'm physically fine." She answered me.

"When you left and didn't return I started to wonder if you were ever going to come back." I admitted.

"I have to pick up my stuff. My house is ready." She explained.

My heart sunk to my stomach. She was moving out of the apartment. I knew it had to happen, especially with the terms I agreed on with Embry but it still sucked.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say to that.

"I need to pack up." Bella informed me as she unwrapped herself from my arms.

I sat at the table while she packed up everything and returned to the room where she set the bag down next to the door. She approached me with a sad smile on her face.

"Jake I'm going out with Embry tonight." She stated nervously.

My heart nearly imploded. I knew that part of this deal was to let her go out with him, to experience a life with him but it never occurred to me how much it would hurt.

"Oh." My speech seemed to be limited today.

"You made a deal with him. I don't know why you two think that you know what's best for me but if this is what you're willing to do to save your friendship with Embry then I'm going to have to go along with it."

"Then you do understand that I only agreed to it so that Embry wouldn't hate me." I cried out with relief. I didn't want her to think that I saw her as something I own and had a right to use how I wanted.

"It took me awhile to figure it out and I won't lie, I'm mad at the both of you.

I was especially mad at you, since you were so willing to share me with him but after cleaning most of my house and some soul searching I realized why you did it. I get it. I don't want to hurt him either so I agreed to go on the date but I assured him that my feelings for you weren't going to change." Bella informed me and took my hand in hers. I looked at her light skin against my dark skin and smiled at how perfect it seemed to fit together.

"I hope they don't."

"Is there anything else I should know about this arrangement?" Bella looked wearily at me.

"We can't have sex anymore. We can mess around but no intercourse." I saw the pink blush develop in her cheeks.

"I don't see that being a problem for Embry and I, since we haven't had sex up to this point." Bella sighed heavily.

"I know. It will be harder on us." I laughed bitterly.

"Maybe not. Maybe that's why Embry threw it in the terms. He wants to see if what we feel for one another is strictly physical."

"I think he did it for that plus he knew that I was the better lover." I teased her.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Bella laughed lightly.

"So when do I get my date with you?" I asked eagerly.

"Would you like to come over Sunday for lunch? I can make you a pot roast ." Her eyes twinkled as she reminded me of our dinner date a few nights ago.

"I would love that."

"Good. I guess I should go." She leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. My hands itched to grab her around the waist and pull her on top of my lap but I knew if I did that, neither of us would be able to stop ourselves.

"Bye." her voice was soft as a whisper.

"Bye." I gulped hard.

I watched as she grabbed her things and left me completely alone, again. Sitting there I noticed how the once cozy apartment was suddenly too quiet and I couldn't stop myself from seeing her all over the place.

Grabbing my keys I decided to leave for awhile. I was growing restless and needed to find something to busy myself with and fight back the urge to run over to her house and beg her not to go out with Embry. I would have my turn and until then I would just have to be patient and keep believing that what we had would be far more special than anything she might have had with him.

XXX

BPOV:

I decided to wear something nice but not quite sensual. I wanted him to realize that I didn't share his excitement about this date. I was brushing my hair when I heard him knock on my front door. Putting the brush down I glanced quickly at my reflection in the mirror. Everything was in place and now all I had to do was endure the next couple of hours getting to know Embry and hopefully proving to him that the relationship we might have had was gone now.

Opening the front door I smiled politely as I looked into his eyes. They were sparkling. My heart did a small flip flop. Who wouldn't respond to a face as adorable as his? I was human after all.

"You look amazing." He stated as lips curled up into a sexy smile.

"So do you." I meant it. He was wearing a nice black sweater with a pair of grey denim jeans. His cologne was a designer brand I recognized but couldn't recall the name of. It was delicious.

"Let me grab my purse and we can be on our way." I turned to grab my purse off the couch when I turned back he handed me a single white rose.

"Oh." I was surprised by his taste in roses and the fact that he gave me a single rose made it romantic and sweet.

"I nearly bought you a dozen of them but realized that would be tacky. After all, this is our first real date." He explained.

"Well, we did hang out a few times." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but this is a step toward something bigger." He answered.

"Okay." I wasn't going to start our evening off with a fight. I wanted to remind him that we were only doing this because of the stupid arrangement but I knew it would only put a damper on our evening.

We walked to the car, which of course, he opened my door for me. Embry was indeed the perfect gentleman. He knew how to treat a woman. Once he got in on his side, he informed me we were going to Port Angeles for the evening. The drive was smooth and the conversation stayed away from our arrangement and my relationship with Jake.

It was interesting to listen to his caseload and how he felt that he could help the citizens of Forks. He could have easily been my hero had I not already fallen for Jake.

When we arrived at the restaurant he once again opened my door for me and walked by my side as we entered.

The food was delicious. He seemed to have a knack for choosing wonderful restaurants.

"You must be a secret cook." I teased him.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Everytime we go out you choose such wonderful and unique places to eat. How do you find them? Are you secretly a food critic?" I continued to tease him.

He laughed whole heartedly. It was a wonderful sound.

"Not exactly. I've had some of my clients choose to meet at restaurants instead of the privacy of my office. They have a fear of being seen at my office and if someone spies us in public, they can come up with some reasonable excuse for having lunch with me. Don't forget I met you through your place so I guess I'm just drawn to delicious food made by gifted chefs." He replied.

I felt my cheeks heating up. I was literally blushing. Why I had no idea, maybe it was the casual way he flattered me. I could tell it was not some corny line he was trying to make up in hopes of scoring with me. Whatever the reason it made me nervous.

"Thank you but my bakery is far from elegant like this." I glanced around at the refined surroundings.

"True. The ambience is different but the food is just as amazing. I love your double chocolate cake. I make sure to get a piece each Friday that you serve it on your lunch menu."

I was blown away that he actually had my daily lunch specials memorized. He wasn't however, the only person, to tell me how much they enjoyed the cake. It was one of my specialities.

"I will make a mental note to save you a piece." I replied happily.

"Wonderful. So how is the new restaurant coming along?"

I had nearly forgotten about telling him about my plans to open up another location.

I found myself telling him about most of the details and he reminded me about a few legal transactions to keep in mind before they gave me any troubles down the road. He knew a lot about not only public laws but business too. He was incredibly intelligent.

When it was time to leave, I found myself almost wishing we didn't have too. I knew that once we returned to my house he was going to expect some form of physical affection from me.

I had a marvelous evening and he was very entertaining and insightful but I still didn't feel that spark that consumed me when I was near Jake.

The drive home was quiet as I stared out of my window at the trees and the stars in the sky. When he pulled into my driveway I opened my door before he was even halfway around the front of the car. I didn't want to make this anymore awkward for either of us. He smiled softly at me and I could tell he understood that it wasn't personal but I really just wanted to go inside quickly.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Bella. I hope we can do this again soon." He reached down and took my hand in his, pulled it up and placed a soft kiss cross my knuckles.

"Thank you Embry. I enjoyed it." I replied roughly.

"Good. I will call you later and make plans." He dropped my hand and went back to his car and drove away.

I stood there watching his tail lights as they faded away.

He had once again came off as a gentleman. This was going to make things more difficult for me. If I was honest with myself, Embry was a good choice for me. We could talk easily to one another and we shared many things in common.

He was romantic, thoughtful, and sweet. Oh and those eyes. Wow, they were amazing.

Still, Jake had wonderful qualities as well. Everything about him was sexy. From his head to his toes. He was built like a God from the Roman period.

Going into my house I realized that the next six months were going to be rough on me. These two men were going to make this choice very difficult and sadly at the end of it, I would be forced to let one of them go. It was going to be hard to lose either of them. They were both wonderful people and although I would like to think that I might remain friends with the loser of this deal, I was wise enough to know better.

XXX


	17. Friend Or Foe

Beta:Jessipooks

Pre-reader: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers out there. I'm almost done with the next chapter and this story should be complete by Chpt. 20. So here's the last 4 chpts of this story. Let me know if you like where this is leading. Xoxo A

Chapter 16: Friend Or Foe

BPOV:

The pot roast created a wonderful aroma throughout the house. I couldn't wait to see Jake today. I hadn't slept well last night after my date with Embry. I started out feeling quite confident in my feelings for Jake but Embry somehow managed to crawl beneath my skin. He was quite the charmer.

The sound of knocking at my front door sent shivers up my spine. Yanking the apron off of me I jogged to the front door and threw it open. Jake stood before me wearing a crooked smile.

"Hey." He spoke softly.

"Hey." Taking his hand I jerked him inside and kicked the door shut with my foot.

"What's the hurry?" He laughed.

"I missed you." I heard myself admitting out loud.

"Wow, really." He seemed relieved to hear my confession.

"Really." I answered.

"Then come here and let me show you how much I missed you." He pulled me into his arms and at once I was hit with a wave of warmth that made my tummy tingle.

His kiss definitely proved he missed me. It started out soft and sweet and quickly turned passionate.

"Damn it." He mumbled as he broke off the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"I told myself that I would act like the perfect gentleman and keep my hands off of you." He explained.

"What? That's crazy." I frowned.

"No. No it's not." He shook his head back and forth.

Grabbing his head I stared deep into his eyes. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I bet Embry kept his hands off." He answered. His eyes darkened and smoldered briefly.

"Is this your sneaky way of trying to ask what happened on my date?" I let go of his face and took a step back.

Chewing on my lower lip, I looked away from him. There was no way in hell that I was going to reveal to Jake what I did or didn't do with Embry. They might have made up their own set of rules but I was about to make one of my own.

I liked to keep my private life, private and that wasn't about to change, not even in this odd situation.

"No. I mean, sure I want to know if you enjoyed it or not." He shrugged his shoulders casually but I could see the insecurity he was trying to hide from me.

"I'm sorry Jake. I refuse to discuss with either of you what I do with the other. It's not only wrong but it's just tacky. You two wanted to share me. Not the other way around." I looked at him and gave him a firm smile.

"I get it. My bad. Your right. I have to deal with it because I did make the agreement with Embry, not you."

"Good. Now let's go eat. I'm starving." I turned and left the room not waiting to see if he was following me or not.

He did of course and we set down at the table and ate the meal I prepared and talked about his new client and all of his fabulous ideas.

When it was time for him to leave I was deeply saddened.

"I have to go babe. I have a early morning." He explained as he pulled me into his arms and gave me a bear hug before releasing me.

"Thank you for coming over." I smiled despite the pain that fluttered in my heart.

"Anytime. I will call you soon. I promise." He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on my cheek before he turned and walked out of the house.

I watched him get into his truck and drive away before I managed to force myself to close the door.

It seemed so strange to be completely alone once again. I use to savor my solitude and now all it did was remind me that soon I would have to choose one of them. My heart still longed for Jake but my head still pleaded with me to think rationally. Either way, I was going to be one lucky lady.

XXX

Two months later...

BPOV:

"Are you going to come to my birthday party or not?" Lauren demanded with her hands firmly on her hips.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I be there?" I shook my head and continue to work on the two dozen chocolate cream filled cupcakes that were due to be delivered in the next hour.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe I was wondering because you go out on dates every weekend." Lauren rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean I can't invite one of them, right?" I gave her my best angelic smile ever.

"Seriously? Why would you bring your drama to my party?" She snickered.

"Will you tell me why you are really so pissed off at me? I mean, hello, for once I'm actually going out and living the life you and the rest of our friends used to rant on and on about." I reminded her that there was a time when she use to bitch about my lack of social life.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your life, Bella. I just...it's so...weird. People are talking. I mean, hello, it's not like you guys hide the fact that you're dating them both. It won't be long before people start to question if you're sleeping with the both of them at the same time." Lauren made a disgusted face.

"Oh please! As if. Anyone who knows me would know I'm not that kind of girl." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well the Bella we once knew wouldn't be stringing along two guys." Lauren stuck her finger into my homemade icing and lick it off.

"I told you Lauren, they made this decision not me."

"I know that but not everyone else knows this."

"Then they need to just stay out of my business. I have four more months to go and then I will give them my final decision." I reminded her.

"Mmm...so which one will it be? I mean who are you leaning towards more?" She leaned in and gave me an anxious look.

"I...well...Jake. It's going to be Jake."

"You don't sound too confident with that answer." Her lips curled up in a devious smile.

"I am." I exhaled loudly.

"Really, then why did you hesitate? Uhhh." She challenged me.

Ignoring her for a few minutes I searched for the box top to cover up the cupcakes and then wrote down the delivery address.

"Mia, tell Seth the delivery is ready." I called out from the doorway before returning to my work station where Lauren remained quiet.

"I didn't hesitate." I mumbled.

"Yes you did." She laughed.

"I like the both. I have to admit that at first I was pretty confident that Jake was the perfect match for me but then Embry sort of snuck up on me. He's funny, smart, and romantic. It's so easy to talk to him." I answered.

"And Jake?"

"Jake, is great too. But lately he's been acting odd." I recalled our last two date nights and how he had fallen asleep on me. What was he doing at night that was interrupting his sleep? I wanted to ask him but I feared he might lie to me or worse tell me the truth. What if he had found another outlet for his sexual tension?

He had mentioned more than once how hard it was not to take me to my room and ravish me from head to toe.

"Odd? How so?" Lauren was enjoying my fears far too much. I smack her hand when she tried to reach into the frosting again.

"Ouch." Lauren laughed.

"He fell asleep on me twice now. He seems less enthused when he is with me." I confided in her.

"Ummm...do you think he has started to lose interest already?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I mean, he has a hard time keeping his hands off of me. Although the rules say no sex, I don't understand why we can't do other things."

"Haha. Someone sounds awfully horny to me."

"Very funny. Who wouldn't be? I'm going out with two amazing men and I can't sleep with either of them." Exhaling I reached into the oven and pulled out my next item of business.

"I see your point."

"Have you and Embry kissed or anything? It sounds like you and Jake at least do that much."

"No. He just hugs me or kisses my hand. He held it at the movies last Friday."

"Wow. He's a real boy scout." Lauren sighed in disappointment.

"It's nice but it's also a bit annoying."

"What about Jake? Do you guys make out and stuff?"

"I just told you that he won't go too far with me. He fears that if we do anything other than kissing he will lose control and then he would break his promise to Embry." I reminded her.

"I think you need to force Embry to up his game plan. Take initiative and see what happens." Lauren advised.

"Seriously? I should put the moves on Embry." I wasn't so sure about this. It was pretty clear from the start that Lauren felt Embry was the right man for me. I hated to think it but I could see her trying to manipulate me into falling in love with him.

"What could it hurt? You've already had sex with Jake. You know how that feels. Why not see how you feel when making out with Embry?"

I saw her logic but I was leary about her motives.

"I might."

"Okay, I need to go to work. So my party is at 8 and if you have to bring one of them, bring Embry. I like him." She winked at me before walking away.

"Of course you do." I whispered.

Although I wanted to bring Jake with me, it was Lauren's birthday party and I didn't want to do anything to cause her any grief.

Pulling out my phone I called Embry and he quickly accepted my invitation.

Putting it back in my pocket I wondered how Jake would feel about it?

He and I hadn't joined my friends in anything. We always hung out alone.

I didn't want him to feel like I was making an effort to get my friends to like Embry more than him. I would have to set up something else where I could bring Jake along and join my friends.

XXX

JPOV:

"Was that Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah. She invited me to Lauren's birthday party." Embry gloated.

"Oh. That's nice." I kept my hands steady on my knees. I wasn't going to give Embry any reason to think it bothered me, even though it did.

"So what do you think about this deal?" I switched our conversation back to the main purpose for my visit with him.

"Let me look into it a bit more before you sign anything. I have a friend who is amazing with business contracts like this. From my perspective it looks good. Too damn good." He replied.

"I need to know something. Mr. Carmichael is anxious for us to get started. He has already helped me pick a perfect location for my business." I replied proudly.

"That's wonderful Jake. I'm really proud of you. It seems like you have finally found your calling."

I noticed that although Embry's words were sincere his expression didn't equal it.

"What's wrong?" I know it was a stupid question to ask but it was a force of habit that made me ask anyways.

"Mom. She is getting worse. The doctors told me that the cancer has come back and they don't think any of the medicine or procedures is going to be able to stop it."

"I'm so sorry Embry." I knew how important his mother was to him. She was the center of his universe.

"It sucks but it's something I knew I would be forced to deal with someday." He replied sadly.

"Let me know if I can help you in anyway. Your mother was always good to me." I offered.

"I will. Thanks Jake."

"That's what friends are for." I hoped he understood that although we were at odds about Bella, he was still my friend at the end of the day.

"True." He smiled back at me.

"Well, I need to run." I stood up and he did as well.

"I hope your not doing all of this just to win her Jake. You are about to sign your name to some documents that are serious and quite expensive if you choose to run away."

I felt my stomach sink like a anchor to the bottom of the sea.

Embry might have known me better than I knew myself once upon a time, however, he didn't know the man I was becoming now. We hadn't spoken or spent any time together in the past two months since we both begandating Bella. It was hard on me not share my happiness and dreams with him. We use to do everything together and now we tried our best to stay out of each other's way.

"I assure you that this business investment is not about Bella. It's about me. I'm changing and you might not see it, nor want to believe it but I am." I spoke from my heart.

"Good. It's about time that Jacob Black grew up." He chuckled.

"Yes, it is." I laughed.

"I will call that friend and get word to you in the next two or three days." He assured me.

"Good. Thanks Embry. I'm glad I have you in my corner."

I quickly departed his office before I said or did anything that might make me look sappy.

Sitting in his office I was reminded of how much I missed him in my life. I just hoped that once Bella chose me, he would remain in our lives. Bella might be my other half but Embry was just as important. Both of them made me stronger, happier, and strangely enough, they made me feel special. If I lost them both, I wasn't sure how I would make it through the rest of my life.

XXX


	18. Down and Dirty

Beta: Jessipooks *The amazing*

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

Rating: Mature

A/N: 3 more to go! Let me know what you think so far and how you see this ending? Thanks by the way to whoever nominated two of my stories for the NonCanonAwards. Xox A

Chapter 17: Down and Dirty

**Month 4**

JPOV:

It wasn't easy to share Bella but I had faith in us. Everyday we spoke on the phone, if we didn't have time to meet up at her work or at my place. I had feared these feelings that I had would waver over time but it had only grown stronger. Her voice made my heart skip an extra beat, her smile made me feel warm and secure, and her lips, oh the lips, made my body want more than I could have.

She didn't question me about how I spent my time away from her but did quiz me about my progress with my job. I wasn't ready to tell her what I was in the process of doing. I wanted to surprise her once it was all said and done.

When she made her final decision between Embry and I, I didn't want my career to be part of the equation. I wanted her to want me, for me.

I already knew that she didn't care much for the finer things that life had to offer. She was a down to earth sort of female. She wouldn't refuse an elegant gift but she also didn't expect one either. She did however, expect honesty and communication in a relationship. So I tried my best to do both.

A few nights ago I was having a bad day and when she called to cancel our plans I got a bit pissy with her.

"_I'm sorry Jake. I totally forgot about the catering job and Mia is leaving for a wedding that she asked off for, several weeks ago. I'm the only one who can do it now." She explained. _

"_I guess I'm the unlucky one this weekend." I grumbled. _

_I knew she and Embry had gone out bowling the night before. I had accidentally walked in to meet up with a client who had invited me to join him. When I saw them together I nearly had a stroke. _

_Bella was smiling and listening to his every word. She looked quite interested in what he was saying to her. She bowled and got a strike and Embry stood up and hugged her. Bella didn't resist his touch. Hell, she embraced him back. _

_I felt jealousy stirring in my veins and all I could see was red. _

_It was easy to see that the two of them had something going on between them. She didn't look unhappy nor forced to endure his company. _

_Was I being played? Was it possible that Bella was enjoying our twisted little arrangement? _

_Before they could see me, I took off and called the potential client and lied saying I had hurt my shoulder and needed to stay home and rest. _

"_Excuse me?" Bella replied roughly. _

"_Look, I get that your job comes first but I just wish it happened on your date night with Embry and not mine." I explained. _

"_I ...it wasn't intentional Jake." _

_I noted that she hadn't exactly agreed with me. _

"_I know. Gotta run." I hung up the phone before I said anything further to upset either one of us. _

The following day she came by my placed unexpectedly and brought pizza and beer. She fell asleep on me while we watched television but I didn't mind. She was with me and that was all that mattered.

Leah called me today and informed me that Bella's birthday was coming up and she wanted to invite me to her surprise birthday party. I wanted so badly to ask her if she had invited Embry too but knew it would sound immature of me.

I just hoped that it didn't land on Embry's date night or he would have the perfect excuse to kiss the birthday girl.

Today I knew she was busy working at the bakery so I was on my way to the mall to find her a decent birthday gift. Knowing Embry, he would buy her something expensive and elegant and make my gift look shoddy.

I wasn't going to go to the party without a gift regardless.

On my way I tried to recall all her favorite things and what she collected. I wanted the gift to have some sort of significance to her life. I wanted it to show her that I cared and I did listen to her every word.

It was easier in theory.

I walked the entire mall and still couldn't find something that felt worthy of her.

I was about to leave the mall when I saw something in a jeweler case that caught my eye. Walking up closer to get a better look. I saw the gift that I had to get Bella. It wasn't much but it would show her how much I cared about her and it told a story about our time together.

Her friends would probably think I was crazy and even a cheap asshole but I didn't care. Bella would understand and hopefully love it as much as I loved her.

XXX

EPOV:

I checked my drawer for the fifth time in the past hour. I purchased Bella's gift and had it delivered to my office. I didn't want my mother to see it. She would start questioning me about my feelings for Bella and what my intentions were for her.

She was lucid most days but there were moments when she acted like she didn't know who I even was. It frightened the hell of me. The doctors assured me that this was normal and to just try and enjoy the good days I had with her.

I had to cancel my date with Bella last night after my mother took a quick turn for the worse. She got very ill and the doctors made the decision that a hospice nurse was necessary day and night. I could afford it easily enough, that didn't bother me but the fact that it was deemed necessary only reminded me that her time here on earth was limited.

When she was feeling well she spoke to me about my weekly dates and how I never brought the young woman home to meet her. I didn't dare tell her that Jake and I were both dating the same girl and eventually she might choose Jake over me. I also didn't want to tell her how I played a part in that agreement. I knew she would be deeply disappointed in me.

No, Bella meant the world to me but I wasn't quite ready to share with her my inner agony. She didn't deserve to watch my mother fade away. I loved her and it was hard enough on me and I couldn't imagine what an outsider might see.

Once my mother passed away I would truly be alone in this world.

Dating Bella these last four months had helped me from sinking into a depression. She brighten up my gloomy days and gave me purpose. She was the only light in my dreary life. I just hated to think that it would soon disappear completely.

"Mr. Call your four o'clock appointment has arrived." My receptionist called and informed me.

"Send her in." I exhaled sharply.

I knew what I was about to do was low and way beneath me but I couldn't afford to lose this challenge.

Bella was right for me and I was good for her. Anything she might feel for Jake, I could help erase and fill her heart with my own love. I knew she was still deeply drawn to Jake, despite the lack of sex. I hoped that Jake would cave in to his desires and break off things with her by now. He was giving me no other choice but to be this devious. It sicken me but I was a desperate man.

"Hello." Ms. Williams strolled into the room wearing an expensive suit along with a pair of diamond earrings that were simply stunning. Normally I don't pay much attention to women's attire but this woman made you not only look, but look twice when she entered a room.

"Hello. I'm so happy you agreed to come see me." I replied sweetly. I gave her my most charming smile before I sat back down in my seat. She sat down across from me, crossing her legs and putting on a cheerful smile.

"I hear you have some interest in a friend of mine. Jacob Black."

I spotted her smile curling up a bit more as she recrossed her legs. Cocking an eyebrow, her eyes smolder as she spoke to me.

"I do have an interest in him. I helped him with a business transaction. He is a lovely man."

"Yes, he is I suppose." I chuckled.

"Why are we speaking of him?" She frowned at me.

"I just thought that a woman such as yourself, might have become closer to Jake." I continued to smile although my stomach felt like I had swallowed a bowl of nails.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Jake attracts lovely women such as yourself. I realized the other day when I saw you at the bank that you were the perfect type for him. You are smart, classy and not to be rude but quite easy on the eyes." I spoke softly and slowly.

Her eyes widened.

"Well, thank you." Her smile was pleasing and I could sense that she was anxious to hear what else I had to say.

"I think that you and Jake would make a promising couple. Would you be interested in hearing more on the matter?" I teased her.

"I think I would." She leaned back into the chair and held her hands in her lap as she looked at me with a over zealous interest.

"Good. First you have to promise not to tell Jake anything we share in this room."

"Okay."

I began to spill out my plan and how I thought she was the right woman to give Jake something in his life that was missing. I had her eating out of the palms of my hand. She liked my plan and she even threw a few suggestions of her own. I could see that we were going to make good partners in my venture to break up Bella and Jake once and for all.

XXX

BPOV:

Excitement coursed through my veins as Jake nibbled on my neck while his warm hand traveled underneath my blouse. My nipples harden instantly.

"You okay with this?" Jake mumbled into my ear.

"Yes." I whispered before gulping hard.

"Good. I've missed touching you like this."

"Me too." I moaned.

We had somehow found our way onto my couch while we waited on the bread that I made and put in the oven. He leaned over me, careful not to put his full weight on me.

His hands kneaded and pinch my tender pebbles. Squirming beneath him, I pushed my hips up so that I could press up against his hardness.

We were like two teenagers, dry humping on their parents couch.

My hands roamed around his backside, clawing into his back while his kisses traveled from my neck down to my breast. He had somehow managed to unbuttoned my blouse and had it wide open so that he had full access to my chest.

I longed for his mouth to replace his eager hands. It had been far too long since we had really made out. Over the past four months, Jake had refused to go past first base. It was driving me crazy. I needed some sort of release from this built up sexual tension.

"You smell so good." He moaned.

I moaned in return.

His mouth lingered over my nipple before he sucked it in fully and nipped it between his teeth. I felt like I would burst into flames. Pressing my core up against him, I grinded hard and fast. I could feel my climax building.

The sound of his phone ringing on the coffee table interrupted his concentration.

"Don't you dare Jake." I warned him as I wrapped my arms around him like a vice grip.

I knew his job was important to him but I was growing tired of the many interruptions. Twice on our last date he had stopped what we were doing to take the calls.

"Okay." He went back to work and I was washed in relief.

Using his hands and mouth he gave me some well deserved satisfaction. I wanted to give him some in return. Sliding my hand between his flesh and hem of his jeans, I found my target. The feel of his silky yet hard manhood made my juices flow over.

I felt the warm stickiness at the tip and found my mouth filling up with saliva. I wanted to taste him. Unbuttoning his pants I tried to pull that bad boy out but his phone began that annoying ringing sound again.

This time he couldn't resist looking at it.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm sorry. I really am." He crawled off of me and answered it.

"Hello." He sounded out of breathe and I couldn't resist smiling at it.

"No. It's fine. I did? I thought I signed that already?" he frowned.

There was silence for a moment before he continued his one sided conversation.

"Okay. No, I can make it." Jake looked at the watch on his wrist.

Hanging up his phone he gave me a look that warned me he was about to take off.

"What now?" I whined, throwing my arm over my head.

"I need to go sign a paper for a delivery. I could have sworn I did it already but Ms. Williams insists that I didn't." He answered.

"Who is Ms. Williams?" I sat up quickly.

"She is... a client." He mumbled as he fastened his pants and stood up.

"A client? Funny, I don't recall you mentioning her before?" Bella looked suspiciously at me.

"She is a new one. I order some supplies for her yard and only I can sign for them." I explained.

I wasn't entirely lying to her. She was a recent client but she was also the banker who helped me with my investment.

"Oh." She looked like she still had some doubts but she smiled at me despite them.

"I probably won't be back. She lives on the other side of town." I explained.

"Oh. Okay." I could see that she wasn't happy with me.

"Maybe tomorrow I can drop by for lunch with you." I offered.

"You can but I think Embry is too." She warned me.

"Oh. Well, if I am not too busy I will stop by anyways." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good." She jumped off of the couch and gave me a hug. Her bare breasts pressed against my chest, making me hard again.

"Damn woman. Trying to send me out there with a weapon like this?" I joked with her.

"Well, if you need some release you know where to find me." She teased.

I gave her a long hard kiss before I made my departure.

"You know I'm crazy about you."

"I know." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Good. See ya tomorrow."

She sent an air kiss to me before I closed the door behind me.

Walking to my truck, I realized how deep my feelings ran for her. The words "I love you", were on the tip of my tongue.

I couldn't say it to her now. I had to wait until she made her final choice between us.

I wasn't going to let Embry use it against me. He might accused me of playing dirty, despite the fact that I did love her. I would just bide my time, hold my tongue and wait until that fateful day when Bella gave us her final decision.

XXX


	19. Desperate Hearts

Song Inspiration: Looking For You Again by Matthew Perryman

Chapter 18: Desperate Hearts

_**Month 5: **_

BPOV:

Running a brush through my hair I stared at my reflection as I thought about the past month. I had grown closer to both men in my life. Each of them had their own unique qualities that attracted me to them but I already knew that when the final day came I was going to tell Jake that he had my heart and always would.

Last week my friends had thrown me a surprise birthday party. They know how much I hate surprises and parties but I didn't throw a fit. For once I was looking forward to it, it meant spending some time with Jake.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to make it after all. He apologized and explained that he was caught up on a job and hoped I would be willing to celebrate with him when he returned.

Tonight was that night. He wouldn't tell me where we were going or how to dress. It was frustrating but also intriguing. Jake was always full of surprises. He kept me on my toes and normally I would hate that in a man, but not with him. He made life interesting and exciting. He was turning out to be not only fun to be around but also a very interesting person to know.

He amazed me with the different jobs and all the places he had visited. He had seen the world, unlike myself. Other than college I hadn't really gone too far outside of my comfort zone.

Looking at my hair I debated on pulling it up or leaving it down. I realized we would probably be riding on his motorcycle so I pulled it up. I smiled as I looked at the black jeans, dark blue button up blouse ensemble I put together. These were Jake's trademark colors of clothing. I wanted to match him. I know it's silly but I liked how he made me feel like a silly school girl.

Coating my lips with vanilla chapstick I made my way back to the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door I found Jake leaning against the door frame wearing a cocky grin and looking hotter than sin in his black leather jacket. I envied that jacket. It covered him so well, just like I wanted too.

"Hey beautiful." Jake's voice reminded me of velvet against my skin, so smooth and exhilarating.

"Hey handsome." I cocked an eyebrow and flashed him my sweetest smile.

"Are you ready for me?" He teased.

Licking my lips I puckered up for a kiss. Jake took the signal and planted a hard kiss on my lips.

"I take that as a yes." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah." I locked up and followed him out to my driveway where his motorcycle was parked.

"Helmet." I took the miserable object that would make my hair look ratty once we reached our destination.

"Hold on baby." he called out over the roar of his engine.

"Oh I plan on it." I laughed as we raced down the road.

XXX

JPOV:

When Ms. Williams informed me that we would be staying late to finish up our business dealings with Mr. Carmichael I was more than disappointed. I was furious. Filled with frustration and annoyance I nearly just walked out on the entire meeting. I was supposed to meet up with Bella at her Birthday Party and they were ruining it for me. When I mentioned to Ms. Williams about my plans, she smiled sadly but without any compassion informed me this was the only time Mr. Carmichael had available for me, unless I wanted to wait for another a month. She knew I couldn't afford to wait that long.

Lately, I started to notice some changes in her demeanor. She used to be all professional with me with a hint of flirtatiousness but over the past month, she was downright throwing herself at me. I started out hinting that I was seeing someone else but that didn't stop her from pressing her body up against mine anytime we were forced into a room alone together.

Once my business dealings with her were over, I knew I would have to be straightforward with Ms. Williams. I had no romantic or sexual feelings for her. She was a nice looking woman, smart, and hell, if I hadn't already fallen in love with Bella, she would've been my ideal lady friend.

My body no longer longed for just any available warm breathing woman. Nope. It only craved Bella. My heart was completely at her mercy. I couldn't wait to tell her just how much she meant to me and how grateful I was for her coming into my life. She managed to change me, without even trying. Her love, respect, and friendship made me crave to be a better man. A worthy man. All I wanted to be was someone she could love in return.

I was pleased when she agreed to celebrate her birthday with me on a later date. Looking back maybe it was better this way. Watching her and Embry among her friends would have probably been discouraging for me. I had already witness how comfortable Embry was among them. It was pretty obvious that Lauren adored him. She would often make little remarks about how cute of a couple they made when she stopped by to visit Bella at the Bakery.

I was still trying to work out how I was going to persuade Lauren to like me. I knew Bella's friends were important to her.

When came to our destination, Bella climbed off and waited for me as I turned off the bike and removed my helmet.

"Okay, I'm still clueless." She giggled.

"Not for long." I took her hand and led her to a beautiful gazebo in the middle of a wooded area.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She cooed.

"I know, right." I smiled proudly.

"Whose place is this?" She looked nervously at me.

I took her in the back entry of a million dollar home where I had just finished updating the estate. The owner offered to let me bring Bella here to show her my hard work.I had renovated the gazebo with a fresh coat of paint and put white christmas lights around the top of it. I planted the white and pink roses she requested around it.

A small pond set close by and we could hear the frogs chirping. The pleasant scent of pine and roses started tingling my nose.

"It's one of my clients. I helped her fix it up for her grand daughter's wedding last week. She offered to let me use it anytime I wanted to. I told her how I missed your birthday and wanted to do something romantic for you."

"You helped fix this?" She glanced around and envied the beautiful setting.

"Yeah." Bringing her to the center of it, a table set waitingfor us with food and candles.

"Who did this?" She whispered.

"I'm sure Mrs. Bradley had her famous chef make it for us." My eyes sparkled with delight as I enjoyed watching all the different expressions that crossed her face.

"It smells heavenly." Bella rubbed her hands eagerly together.

"Come sit." I pulled out a chair for her. Once we were both seated, I lifted the silver tops and revealed our dinner for the night.

Bella didn't hold back her happiness or appetite. We ate and talked until we were both too stuffed to do anything but sit quietly and enjoy the sounds of nature.

"This was wonderful Jake." Bella rubbed her full stomach.

"Good, but I have one more thing that willmake this night complete." I pulled out the jewelry box from my inside jacket pocket. Walking over to her side, I placed it in her hands.

"Jake, you shouldn't have." Bella looked at it and then back at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be frightened of it, open it."

Bella finally lifted her free hand to open the black velvet box.

"OH...OHHHH..." A single tear drop fell from the corner of her eye as she stared at my gift.

A few seconds went by and when she didn't remove the gift from the box I was wondering if I had made a mistake with my choice.

"Do you not like it?" I frowned.

"Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed. Standing up she threw her arms around me, pressing her face against my chest.

"Let me put it on you." I took the charm bracelet out of the box and clasp it on her tiny wrist.

"So would you like me to tell you why I chose these particular charms?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Bella shook her head eagerly as she sat back down. Kneeling in front of her I touch each one as I gave her my reasoning behind it.

"Cupcake, for the baker in you. A car, for the time I had to fix yours. The sun was for the way you have brighten up my life and last but not least, the heart is for the love you give me."

Bella's arms were once again wrapped around my neck as more tears streamed down her face.

"I know it's not much and I'm sure you got something nicer from Embry."

"Embry's gift was nice but this is better than nice." She chuckled roughly as she looked into my eyes.

"Why a bracelet?" she asked although we both knew the answer.

"You told me about a bracelet your father got you and someone had stolen it when you were at college. I know it doesn't have the same charms but I wanted it to have meaning." I explained.

"It's wonderful Jake. Just like you." Her lips covered mine and we were lost in one another and the love that continued to amaze me.

XXX

BPOV:

Jake's gift dangled from my wrist as I whipped up some new frosting for today's cupcakes. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Today I was in good spirits.

The dinner, the location, the gift and the semi make out session we had back at my place last night left me feeling like nothing could ever hurt me again.

"I need help out here." Mia called out to me.

Setting down my utensils I made my way to the front. I enjoyed mingling with the customers but cooking was my favorite past time.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked the next customer in line. She was a very striking woman who looked vaguely familiar to me.

"Hi, yes. I need to order two dozen of your red velvet cupcakes. We are celebrating a birthday at my job." She announced sweetly.

"Okay. When do you need them?" I picked up an order tablet and started taking down her requirements.

"Okay. Two o'clock tomorrow at the First National ! That's where I know you from." I cried out.

"Uh?" She frowned at me.

"I was just thinking I've seen you somewhere before"

"Oh. Do we have your account?" She batted her eyelashes making me smile at her charm.

"You do." I laughed.

"Good. I've heard this place is the finest bakery in the county. I'm afraid I don't divulge myself with sweets too much."She glanced down at her perfect curvy body.

"A cupcake or two wouldn't hurt you. You look amazing."

"Oh, you are too sweet." She started to walk away but stopped mid step and turned to give me a smile that was unlike the earlier one. This one made my blood run cold.

"By the way you are Jake Black's landlord, right?" She asked.

"Umm...yeah."

"He forgot his shirt at my house and I was going to return it to him but he isn't home. Could you give it to him for me?" She pulled out a dark blue t-shirt from her oversized purse.

"Sure. I'm sorry what was your name?"

"I'm Ms. Williams. I hope you don't mind doing this for me. I'm sure we will see each other again soon but I know how much he enjoys wearing these shirts and thought he might want to wash it soon." She said with a obnoxious glee.

It was pretty easy to read her. She wanted me to know that Jake visited her often and took off his shirt while there.

"I thought he finished that job at your house." I found myself asking out loud as I connected her name with the client he had to meet up with late one night a month back.

"He did. He's amazing with his hands." She glowed from head to toe.

I felt the urge to climb over the counter and beat the snot out of her. I had never experienced such instant rage as I was at this moment.

She was beautiful and sexy. She was the complete opposite of myself in every way. She dressed nicely, she was outgoing, and had a body that would make any man desire her.

"Yes, he is." I bit down on the tip of my tongue, trying to keep the anger from slipping into my tone.

"Thanks again hon, can't wait to enjoy one of those delicious cupcakes." She gave me a quick wave before she turned on her designer heels and gracefully made her way out of my bakery.

"Are you okay?" Mia walked up to me. I placed my hands behind my back, I didn't want her to see them shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes. I'm fine." I threw down the order pad and stomped back into the kitchen. Grabbing the counter, I held on so tight that my knuckles were turning whiter than flour.

Taking the shirt and holding it up to my nose I could smell Jake's cologne all over it.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Mia quietly step up behind me.

"I'm fine Mia. I just need to run an errand." Keeping my face turned away so she couldn't see the tears that were threatening to pour from my eyes at any second, I raced out the back door with Jake's shirt clenched in my hands.

XXX

Opening the door I didn't even bother to warn Jake I was coming in just in case he was there. I went straight to the couch and sat down on it while the tears trickled down my face.

I really had no reason to believe that Jake was doing anything with Ms. Williams but I couldn't shake the way she had looked at me and how she was trying to insinuate there was more between them.

If Ms. Williams hadn't already seduced Jake she was definitely on her way to trying.

A woman can tell when another woman is after her man. She wanted Jake the way a dying man wanted one last chance at life.

How could I compete with her? She was exactly the sort of woman that Embry had described Jake having affairs with.

We hadn't had sex in over five months and yet he still manages to remain in control of his sexual urges. Was it possible that he was getting some on the side? There was nothing in the agreement that said we couldn't have sex with other people, just not with one another.

_**Come on Bella, you know Jake. He has been struggling just like you when you two are alone. He gave you a personal and beautiful gift last night. Would a man who was playing you do that? No, he wouldn't.**_

Everything was starting to get all screwed up in my head. I hated this competition. It was no longer funny or even worth it.

Jake and I already knew we were meant to be together, so why were we still going along with this?

Embry was a sweet guy but hello, he already knew about my feelings for Jake so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise or painful for that matter, when I revealed that I wanted to be with Jake.

"Bella." Jake walked into the apartment wearing a surprised look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just...I needed to be alone for a second." I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand and started to walk past him to the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jake grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving as quickly as possible.

"Nothing." I kept my face turned toward the door.

"It can't be nothing or you wouldn't be up here crying." He spoke softly, pulling me so I was forced to turn and look at him.

"I'm not crying. I was just frustrated." I replied, trying to sound casual despite the pain that was ripping my heart to shreds.

"With what?" He took my hands and held me in place.

"Everything." I whispered.

"Talk to me." Jake pushed.

"I ….I need to go. I will call you later." I pulled away but before I left ,I had to make sure he was aware that I had brought his missing shirt back to him.

"Oh and by the way, you left that shirt at someone's house. She dropped it by for you." I closed the door behind me and raced down the stairs before he could ask my anything further.

XXX

EPOV:

My office door opened and I was half expecting my secretary with my lunch but instead I was happily surprised to see Bella instead.

"Hi." Standing up I watched as she crossed the room to stand directly in front of me.

"Embry this has to stop." Her voice shook with tears streaming down her face.

"What? What's wrong?" My heart ached as I stared into her eyes and saw the raw pain they held.

"I can't do this anymore. I care about you but the truth is, I don't love you. Not the way you deserve to be loved."

I reached out and held her shoulders in my hand as I continued to look into her eyes.

"What happened? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. Not really." Bella closed her eyes for a second before reopening them and taking a deep steady breath.

"I am sensing something happen between you two and you can deny it all you want but those aren't happy tears."

"No. I mean...I'm ….not sure what happened but he doesn't know I'm this upset." She mumbled.

"Okay, so what are you upset about exactly? Let me help you Bella. You know I care about you too."

"Ahhh..." Bella licked her lips and looked away before she began to reveal how Ms. Williams had come into her Bakery and made her feel like something possibly occurred between them. She went on to tell me how Jake was tired often and told her he was busy with work but she felt like he was hiding something from her. She wasn't sure what it was or if it had anything to do with them but it bothered her. It made her feel insecure in their relationship.

A small part of me felt victorious hearing her doubts about Jake but a bigger part of me felt rotten for it.

I couldn't tell her that Jake was in the process of opening his own business. I had promised him to remain silent about it. I also didn't want to tell her that in the last five months Jake hadn't been with one single woman. I knew this because I had an investigator watching his every move. I knew it was horrible of me but I wanted to make sure he didn't lie or cheat on Bella and get away with it. She deserved loyalty. She deserved to be with someone whom she could trust.

"What proof do you have that he has been possibly intimate with this Ms. Williams?"

"She gave me one of his shirts. She told me he left it at her house. He told me she was a client but that was over a month ago. I doubt he has been working on her yard for over a month." She replied with a soft sob.

Pulling her into my arms, I cradle her head against my chest and waited until she stopped weeping before I said anything further.

"Honey, I'm not sure what happened between him and that woman. Have you asked him?"

"No. I couldn't. If I did, it would mean that I had doubts about his loyalty to me and I'm afraid it will make him mad." She explained.

"Sweetheart if he didn't do anything wrong, why would he be mad for you asking? You're totally aware of his past and how he chased anything in a skirt. You have a right to ask. Don't let your fears stop you from being a smart woman Bella. Would you be afraid to ask any other guy you were dating about this situation?"

I could see that she was starting to realize what I said made sense. Why in the world she felt the need to walk on eggshells around him was a puzzle to me. The Bella I fell in love with was determined, intelligent and not afraid of anything. What had Jake done to her? Why was she suddenly behaving like some naive teenage girl, who was afraid of confronting her cheating boyfriend, in fear of losing him?

She was better than this.

"Your right. I wouldn't be afraid to ask." Wiping the tears from her face, I watched as she stood up straighter and a fire lit up in her eyes.

"Of course not. If Jake truly loves you and wants to be in a commited relationship with you then he will understand why you feel the need to ask about Ms. Williams."

"Thanks Embry." Bella smiled.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She sniffled.

"To make you smile Bella and to remind you of what a wonderful woman you are."

Cupping her face in my hands I kissed her swift and hard. I didn't want to give her the chance to back away. She often kept a physical distance between us while we were out on our dates. A few weeks back she kissed me unexpectedly and I had enjoyed it but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was comparing it to Jake's kiss.

"I should go." She pulled away and her smile faltered for a moment.

"Okay. Call me if you need me. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks." She turned and walked out of my office.

I knew tonight I would be receiving a call from her because Jake was going to react the way I had hoped he would. He wouldn't like her accusing him and it would only make him feel insecure and unworthy. He would think she was trying to find fault in him and if I was truly a lucky man, he might even break up with her.

It was wrong of me to hope for something so bad to happen between them but I was desperate and desperate men do stupid and hurtful things.

XXX


	20. Fight or Flight?

A/N: I just want to say "Thank-You" to all of you who have taken the time to read and/or leave reviews. It really means so much to me. I hope you guys enjoy how this eventually ends. One more chpt. and a eppy and I've completed this story. Anywho, Thank you and enjoy! Xoxo A

Song Inspiration: Incomplete by Backstreet Boys: Yeah, I'm suddenly going back in time with my song choices.

Chapter 19: Fight or Flight?

JPOV:

I recognized the shirt as the one I had left at Ms. Williams house. I wondered why she brought it to Bella? She was suppose to meet up with me in the morning to finalize everything so I could start moving everything into my new building. I had a bad feeling that she had a motive behind it. She wanted to cause some jealousy in Bella. I was pretty sure that was why Bella had come up here to cry in private. She thought I was involved with Ms. Williams.

My stomach lurched in pain. I was hurting because she had jump to such a conclusion so quickly before discussing it with me. Bella clearly didn't trust me half as much as I believed she did.

I went down to the bakery to see if I could find her and talk this over with her but Mia informed me that she hadn't been seen in over an hour.

I called Lauren and Leah, of course neither of them knew where she was and tried to pry out of me why I sounded so concerned about her whereabouts.

I drove over to her house but she wasn't there either so I started back into town when I spied her walking out of Embry's office. My stomach ached from the disappointment I was experiencing.

Why had she gone to Embry about this? She didn't eventake the time to ask me about it, when I was the one being accused of the crime but she was quick to run to Embry for answers.

Typical, so fucking typical. Everyone thought Embry was so damn peachy perfect and incapable of making mistakes in a relationship. Okay, so he was a pretty decent guy but no one was perfect all the damn time.

I followed her back to the bakery where I stopped her from going inside.

"Hi." Bella's voice sounded scratchy like she had been crying.

"We need to talk." I pulled her to the back of the building and up to my apartment.

She walked over to the couch, sitting down in the center, with her hands clasped in her lap she stared at the floor.

"Bella, what's bothering you? I can tell you are upset about something. I thought we were close enough to be honest with one another." I pleaded with her.

"Why would Ms. Williams have your shirt? I thought you already finished that job. Why are you always so tired? "

She began to barrage me with her questions.

"I left it there when I got sweaty from helping put in a new tree in her front yard." I paused. "I'm tired because I"m really working hard at obtaining new clients and working on their yards so I can one day start up my own business."

Her head lifted up and she looked at me with a mixture of doubt and surprise.

"You're going to open up your own landscaping business? Here?" She asked.

"Yes and yes." I didn't want to tell her all of it just yet, not until I had signed everything that was needed and received all my stock. I didn't want to do or say anything that could possibly jinx me.

"Is Ms. Williams helping you with this?"

"Yes. She is also a client but she is helping me with some loans and small business stuff. She is like an advisor." I explained.

"She seems to want to be much more than that with you."

I could hear the jealousy loud and clear.

"Well, I don't want her." I said firmly.

"Good." Bella stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of me.

"Tell me something Bella, where did you go when you left here?"

I watched as the relief she had been feeling fora second vanished. She had a frightened look on her face once again.

"Where?" I demanded.

"I went to see Embry." She admitted with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Did you tell him that you thought I was sleeping around on you? I bet he just loved that." I couldn't control the anger and bitterness that had filled my heart.

"He told me to ask you directly before I jumped to conclusions." She said defensively.

"Oh, of course he did. He can't let you see that side of him that is loving how you have doubts about me. That was what this test was really all about, you know. He hoped I would cheat on you or give up entirely and go find someone else to sleep with. You telling him that you had doubts about me only gave him more reason to believe he might have a chance at winning you."

Bella's pale face began to turn a soft shade of pink.

"Now who has doubts about us?" She threw it back into my face.

"Why wouldn't I have doubts? Your dating my best friend Bella. He is madly in love with you and would stop at nothing to prove that he is a better man than me." I cried out furiously.

"Reality check Jake. You made the agreement to share me with him. YOU told him that you wanted to give me the chance to get to know the both of you. I hated it from the start but you told me it would make things easier on him andnow you're standing here making me sound like a slut, like I'm purposely coming between the two of you.." She shouted.

"I know what part I played in this stupid game. I don't want to do it anymore. I'm too tired and busy to keep this up any longer."

Bella's mouth gaped open, her eyes widen in terror as I forced myself to look away until I could regain my senses and think before I said anything further.

"I started this whole scenario in hopes of proving to Embry that I was better or equal to him. I don't care if I am or not. I just want you Bella. I wanted you to love me as much as I love you. If you want the same thing then you need to tell Embry it's over."

"I won't do it." She shook her head.

"You won't tell him that this is over between the three of us?" I cried out in shock.

"No." Her face crumpled as tears flooded out of her eyes.

"Then good luck with your life. I'm done. It's over for me." I stormed out before she could reply further.

My heart couldn't take anything else she might say. I couldn't believe she was actually choosing him over me. She had fooled me good. All this time I thought we had shared a stronger connection but apparently I was mistaken.

Climbing on the back of my motorcycle I rev it up a few times before taking off.

I couldn't stop the tears as they trickled out of the corners of my eyes. I really was in love with her. I put my neck on the line and now I knew that even I, Jacob Black could experience true heartache.

XXX

BPOV:

He stormed out before giving me the chance to explain why I was refusing to tell Embry it was over with us.

I had already tried to do that once and it didn't happen. He just changed the conversation around and it wasn't until after I left that I realized we never officially broke things off. He was tricky, I would give him that.

It was Jake's place to tell Embry that he didn't want to play this game any longer. It was Jake who had made the pact with his best friend.

I wasn't going to participate any longer.

I just couldn't do it to Embry, Jake or myself.

One more month wasn't going to make me forget how I felt about Jake or change the fact that I would always see Embry as Jake's best friend. Embry was a wonderful guy but I saw him now more than ever as just a friend.

I wanted Jake. I needed Jake.

I no longer cared about getting married, having kids, and the whole white picket fenced yard. I just wanted to be loved and Jake had given me that.

I stared at the closed door sadly and realized that Jake misunderstood my rejection. Where had he gone? I had to find him and soon.

If memory serves me right this would be the sort of thing that would set Jake off and he would flee town. I had to find him before he left. I wasn't going to let him slip through my fingers without a fight.

XXX

JPOV:

I drove around town trying to get my head on straight. None of this made sense to me. I knew that she loved me. I saw it in her eyes, I felt in her kiss, and although we never said the words out loud it was always there between us.

Why did she refuse to break things off with him? I know she doesn't love him. She couldn't. Okay, so they were close but there was no way she could still want a guy as normal and boring as Embry after being with me. I mean sure, I'm no millionaire but I'm fun. I know how to make a woman feel good. There was no way Embry made her feel even remotely as good as I had.

If Ms. Williams hadn't stopped by to give Bella that shirt we wouldn't be at this point in our relationship. What the hell was that about? Pulling over, I took out my phone and dialed her number. I was going to get to the bottom of this. She owed me some answers.

"Hello." A voice was cheery and carefree as usual.

"Hi. It's Jake." I had to play this just right. I had to keep my cool and pretend that nothing was wrong with me and Bella. My gut was screaming that she purposely gave Bella that shirt to hint at something that had never happened nor ever would.

"Hi Jake! How are you?" She cooed.

"I'm wonderful. I was just taking a ride on my bike when I found myself thinking about you." I replied with a hint of seduction in my tone.

"Oh really?" She squealed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I think about you? Your an incredible woman. I have to say I'm surprised some man hasn't already swept you off of your feet." I continued to sweet talk her.

"Oh they try but I refuse to let anyone hold me back. Plus where would the fun be in that, settling for just one person when there is a whole world of people I've yet to meet."

Shaking my head, I had to hold back the disgust I was feeling.

Did I once sound like that? I had made similar comments in the past. Man, I was seriously egoistic.

"I know what you mean." It was hard to say the words that at one time would have slipped out easily from my mouth.

"So, is tonight not a date night for you?"

"A what?"

"A date night. I thought you had something going on with that sweet little girl at the Bakery." She chuckled bitterly.

"Oh Bella. No, she is my landlord and friend. Nothing else." I lied.

"Oh really. Well I heard you two were seeing a lot of one another."

Who would have told her about me and Bella? There was no way she was stalking me after work hours.

"Who told you that? Haha." I laughed lightly.

"It's a small town people talk." she didn't sound as confident as before with her answer.

"Yeah, I hate that about towns like this."

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"I'm probably going to stop at the bar and grab a drink or two before I head home."

"Well, I could stop by if you want some company. It's boring and sad to drink alone." She offered.

Smiling I knew I had her right where I wanted her. When she got to the bar ,I would get her to reveal everything that I needed to know. I wasn't going to lose Bella over this misunderstanding of ours. I didn't want Ms. Williams and I was going to prove it to Bella and to Embry.

Grabbing my phone I made a couple more calls before I drove over to the bar where I was laying out my plans to prove to everyone that I was the right choice for Bella.

XXX

EPOV:

Mom was sleeping well but the nurse warned me that she was not looking too good today. Covering her up, I placed a small kiss on her forehead before I heard the phone ringing.

Answering the phone I had to shake off the sad feelings that was starting to overtake me from watching my mother earlier while she slept.

"Hello."

"Hey man. How are you doing?" Jake replied sounding like he was three sheets in the wind.

"I'm alright. What's bothering you?" I already knew the answer but I had to keep up the pretense that I was unaware of the problem that lies between him and Bella.

"Nothing. I'm feeling good. So damn good. It's been so long since I've felt like this. Too long. You know what I mean." Jake laughed happily.

"Um...what's going on Jake?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. You win. You get the girl and I get my freedom." Jake cheered.

"Are you telling me that you and Bella broke up?" I felt an instant pain of regret wash over me.

I had expected them to fight about it but I didn't think that Bella would break up with him so quickly.

"Yep. She told me she was choosing you. God, I'm so glad that I found out now before I did something stupid like buy her a diamond ring. You saved me man. I almost settled down." Jake ranted.

"Where are you?" Jake was starting to worry me. I knew he had deep feelings for Bella. I had watched him change little by little while they grew closer. When he informed me he was starting up a landscaping business I was honestly shocked as hell but later when I thought about it, I was also very proud of him.

He had finally found his place in the working world. It would be nice to stay in the same town as Jake and know that he wouldn't just jump and bail out on me. I hated when he would take off for months at a time before reappearing in my life. He was my best friend and I needed him around.

"I'm at the bar. You should come join me. I think a victory drink is in order, plus I'm probably going to take off tomorrow. I am going to call Ms. Williams and explain I changed my mind about signing the final documents. Damn, I almost actually started my own business. I got to tell you I was scared to death about it and now I don't have to worry about all the responsibilities that come with it."

"Jake, slow down man. Let me come down and we can have a drink but let's not rush into making any decisions until you are sober. Okay."

"Whatever. Come on down. I can't wait to get out of here." Jake hung up.

"Damn it." Running my hands through my hair with frustration I knew I was going to pay for this.

I didn't expect Jake to give up everything if Bella chose me. I thought he would accept it and move onto a new woman and we could still be close friends. Now he was telling me that he had no plans to stay or continue the process of growing up. I had done this. This was my fault for freaking out over losing my mother and Bella. Now I was going to lose Jake too.

Life was not looking up for me.

Checking in on my mother the nurse smiled sadly at me.

"I will be out for a few hours. I'm meeting a friend. Call me if anything happens."

The nurse quietly nodded her head.

Grabbing my keys I left the house in hopes of finding a way to keep Jake in Forks and still managing to keep Bella by my side.

XXX


	21. The Certain Choice

Beta: Jessipooks

A/N: I just want to take a moment to tell all of you who had read this story, how much it means to me. I hope you all enjoyed the ups and downs that this story contained. Xoxox

Song Inspiration: Take Me As I Am by David Cook

Mr. Uncertain Chapter 20: The Certain Choice...

JPOV:

I down a beer before the lovely Ms. Williams strolled into the bar. It wasn't lost on me that she was wearing a tight mini skirt and a shirt that left little to the imagination. This wasn't the same business like attire that I had grown accustomed to seeing her wear.

"Helllooo." I purposely slurred my words in hopes of convincing her that I was already quite intoxicated.

"Hi." She sat down at the bar next to me and smiled warmly at the bartender who was quick to take her order.

"Hi. What can I get you?" The young man working tonight's shift looked like he had just barely turned twenty-one.

"I would like a vodka on the rocks please."

The young man rushed off to do her bidding.

"So. How are you doing? You seem a bit upset earlier on the phone." She nudged me playfully, rubbing her shoulder against mine.

"Me, upset? Not even remotely. I'm just tired of working all the time. I need to loosen up." I replied with a cocky smile. Her eyes brighten and I could see the little wheels in herhead already turning. She wanted me, that was obvious. Bella hadn't been wrong about that. How had I missed the signs before now? Oh, yeah, maybe because I was so wrapped up in work and being in love with Bella that I didn't really acknowledge anything else.

"I have to do that from time to time. I love my work but I'm still a young woman who has needs." She purred as the bartender set her drink down in front of her. She gave him a quick wink before she took a sip.

"Needs, huh? I can't see how in the world a woman as sexy as you don't have a string of lovers to choose from." I continued to smooth talk her and I could tell from her body language and facial expressions that she was eating it up.

"I'm picky. It's a small town, remember. Besides I hold a good job and it's important that I keep up a certain reputation." She explained.

"I understand that so what is all this talk about me and Bella? You got me curious." I moved my leg purposely so that it rubbed up against hers. She gulped hard and clenched the glass in her hand.

"Not much really, I just heard you were seeing her and so was Mr. Call. I know he is pretty serious about her. I just don't understand the infatuation. She is pretty enough but I don't see how in the world she has two attractive men chasing their tails for her." She spoke softly and very elegantly. She wasn't intending to sound rude but it still bothered me all the same.

I didn't like to hear that someone found Bella unworthy of the attention that we had been showering her with. If people knew Bella the way I did, there would be no question as to why I was willing to jump through hoops of fire for her.

"How do you know he is so into her?" I laughed.

"He...well...when I spoke to him about your contract he mentioned that he had a date with her and I asked what happened between you and Bella? He said that you both were seeing her. I have to say I was seriously shocked. I can't see you as the kind of guy who would share his toys." She licked her lips several times and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I don't share. I'm very greedy." I laughed and covered her hand with mine. She was practically drooling with excitement.

"That's good to know, cause I'm stingy too." She replied heavily.

I now had evidence that she and Embry had been speaking to one another about more than just our business arrangement. What I didn't know was how much Embry had told her. I had to figure out if he was involved in her purposely setting up the situation so that it looked like she and I were more than business associates. How could I do that without moving things too fast and too far?

XXX

EPOV:

I rehearsed what I would say and how I would react once I met up with Jake at the bar. I didn't want to lose his friendship and I definitely felt awful for breaking him and Bella up. If I knew that his feelings were even remotely as true as mine were for Bella, I might actually walk away from our agreement. However, I knew Jake had made some major changes in his life and I wanted to believe that they were not only real changes but permanent. How could he possibly fall in love with Bella and over night become the perfect gentleman? Could guys like Jake really grow up and change their ways? Was this a temporary phase? What if I was wrong and Jake had become such a responsible and upstanding citizen because of his love for Bella? If I destroyed that, would it also send him back to wining and dining any sexy young thing that gave him a second look?

I didn't want to see Jake lose what he had accomplished but I also couldn't stop myself from wanting what I wanted, Bella.

Walking into the bar I knew exactly where Jake would be sittinghowever**,** what I didn't expect to see was Ms. Williams sitting next to him. She looked like she was about to faint from all the attention he was giving her.

Who was seducing who? Both seemed very deep in conversation and I debated on whether I should interrupt them. I was about to approach them when I heard the door open behind me. Before I even saw who had entered I heard a soft gasping sound and instinctively knew who I would see.

Bella and Leah had walked in together and like me, she saw the same scene I was witnessing.

Ms. Williams had her hand on Jake's shoulder while leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

"I...he...how could he?" She sobbed and turned to walk out.

Leah grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to turn back around.

"Bella." I moved quickly to her side.

"Embry? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to have a drink with Jake. He seemed very upset when we spoke on the phone earlier." I explained.

Leah's eyes were shooting daggers at me.

"Did you know about them?" She demanded.

"Who? Jake and Ms. Williams? No. I had no clue." I really wasn't lying. I didn't think that Jake would fall for her charms so easily.

"He swore to me that there was nothing going on between them." she exclaimed, while tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm done Embry. I'm done with this agreement and I'm done with the both of you." Bella started to try and leave again but Leah stopped her a second time.

"Go over there and confront them." Leah's voice was soft but her words were forceful.

Bella looked back at the cozy couple.

"How can I? It's easy to see these two are quite close." She mumbled angrily.

"Bella, she's right. You should talk to Jake before you make a decision. I don't understand why you and I can't continue?"

My plan was backfiring on me. I never dreamed Bella might not want to see me if things went south with Jake.

"Seriously? I only agreed to date you, to prevent you any more pain than necessary. I hoped you would come to your senses and see that you and I are only good friends. I don't feel for you what I feel for Jake. It wasn't just a physical attraction between Jake and I. We were friends, close friends or so I thought."

I felt my heart shatter into tiny little pieces as her words sunk in.

This whole time, the past five months, Bella never had any intentions of breaking up with Jake and choosing me. She really loved him. I was such a fool, a fool who was not only losing the girl of his dreams but possibly a few friends as well.

XXX

BPOV:

When Leah called me up to go out for a few drinks I refused her offer at first but she convinced me, no bullied me into going. She wouldn't let me forget how neglectful I had been with our friendship since I began dating Embry and Jake.

It didn't take more than a minute to pry out of me what was going on with Jake and I. She always liked Jake and I knew that she would defend him and his actions.

"I'm telling you that Ms. Williams wants him." I argued.

"So? Who the hell wouldn't want him?" She laughed.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I teased her.

"Hardly. I'm happy with my man but I'm saying that when you're with a guy like Jake, women are going to stare and wonder. It's just a fact of life, Bella. Hello, remember you hated it, but you couldn't keep your eyes off of him when you two first met."

I hated it but she was right. I had such a serious crush on Embry when I first met Jake and I felt awful for the constant desire I felt when he was near.

When we arrived at the bar, I just assumed we would go in, have a few drinks and talk some of our usual bullshit but when I spotted Jake and Ms. Williams at the bar, I just wanted to run, far, far away.

Nothing could have prepared me for the pain and intense rage that filled my heart and soul as I stared at the bitch who was purposely trying to steal my man.

I wanted to leave before I said or did anything to make matters worse between Jake and me, as if that was possible.

Embry had suddenly showed up at my side. I could see that he was just as surprised as I was about the two of them. It didn't stop me however from throwing my anger at him. He was Jake's best friend, how could he not know about this affair? Did he want this for Jake? Did Embry want Jake to hurt me like this so that he could sweep in and heal my broken heart?

What did that say about us? I wasn't in love with Embry but I thought we had a mutual friendship. How could someone who called themselves my friend not warn me about this?

I honestly couldn't see myself being with either man. There was no trust nor respect from either of them.

"Bella, hold on. I didn't know about them. I would have told you." he replied with a painful look.

"Really? You would be willing to tell me that Jake had another lover? Why? So that I would break up with him and come running to you? I'm sorry Embry but what I once felt for you wasn't enough for me. When Jake and I grew close I realized that I was settling with you. I didn't want to hurt you nor did Jake."

"Then why did you agree to the agreement?" He demanded.

"Because you and Jake were such close friends and he feared losing your friendship. He knew he not only had to prove to me but also to you that he was worthy of me. He loved me, well at least I think he did." I looked back at the bar and saw that Jake was looking straight at us.

He was no longer smiling and his body was tense with a blank expression upon his face.

Ms. Williams suddenly stopped talking and looked in the direction of where his eyes were glued. Her face went from happy to gloom in a matter of seconds.

"Great. Now I have no choice but to deal with this." I grunted.

Jake pushed Ms. Williams hand off of his shoulder and made his way toward us. He looked almost lethal. Why was he acting like he was so pissed off? It wasn't like I was doing anything wrong by being here.

"So I see you made it and you brought a few friends with you." Jake looked harshly at Leah and me before he turned his attention fully on Embry.

"I...didn't bring them." Embry choked up.

"Bullshit Embry**! **You should like proving to Bella that you're the better man than me." Jake's words were almost as cold as his eyes.

"Are you serious? I didn't know you would fall for her? I really thought you might have changed. I didn't think you would let things go this far with her." Embry replied defensively.

"What do you mean? You sent her to me, didn't you?" Jake shoved Embry's shoulder with a challenging glare.

"What? NO! She's lying. I didn't do that. I just told her to make it look like you were interested in her. It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off her."

"You did what?" Bella shouted.

"Look, I panicked. I didn't want to lose you Bella. My mother could die any day now and I started to fear being alone. I didn't want to hurt you or Jake but I wanted a real shot with you. I really thought that you only wanted Jake because of his sex appeal and not because you saw something in him that was special. I mean, I know he is a great guy, hell he has been my best friend forever. When I thought of you two becoming something serious I freaked out. I didn't listen to my head. Okay, there. I'm a selfish asshole." His head dropped as a tear trickled down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry about your Mom, Embry but you had no right to set me up like that." Jake stated with less anger than before.

"I...Embry, how could you? I always thought you were such a sweet and truthful person." I couldn't believe he deceived me. I understood what it felt like to lose your heart to someone who didn't return the same feelings but I wouldn't have never done something so low.

"I am. I mean, I was. I just...scared. I got scared and I got angry. Jake always gets the girl. He always gets what he wants. I'm sorry. It was immature and horrible of me. I hope that you might find it in your heart to forgive me." Embry looked between Jake and I.

"I get it Embry. You have no idea how many times I was jealous of you." Jake said.

"Me? Really?" Embry didn't look too convinced.

"Yeah, you had the brains, the determination and always knew what you wanted to do with your life. I was drifting through mine. I couldn't find what was missing in my life until I found Bella. She helped me discover my dream and gave me the courage to go after it."

"Where do we go from here?" Embry asked with a painful look at me and Jake.

"First I need to talk to Bella. You can go and explain to Ms. Williams that the plan you two concocted is over." Jake knew that was punishment enough at the moment for what Embry had done to us.

"Come on, I got your back." Leah led Embry to the bar, giving us some privacy.

"Let's go outside." Jake took my hand and I willingly went with him.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. This is all new to me. I mean, I jumped down your throat when you had suspicions about me and Ms. Williams. I know now that you were right. She was interested in me. Up until today, she had never touched me. I did work on her yard and we have been having a meetings about my business."

I listened to Jake explain how far his involvement really went with Ms. Williams.

"I've been uncertainabout many things in my life Bella, but my love for you is the one thing I am sure of. I've never met someone who challenges and completes me. You are an amazing woman and I love you. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm the right choice for you."

My heart was bursting with joy. Jake was telling me everything that I always dreamed of hearing from my perfect man. I knew that Jake and I still had some bumps in the road but for now, I was over the moon with happiness.

"I'm certain that there never was a choice. You are the only one for me, Jake. I love you too."

Jake embraced me in his strong and protective arms, giving me the feeling of contentment and that satisfaction of a perfect happy ever after.

**The End**

**A/N: Please read the Eppy that will be posted on Friday, if you want to know what happened after this show down. **


	22. Epilogue

Beta: Jessipooks

Banner: Mist

Mr. Uncertain: Epilogue:

Five years later...

Jake and I were throwing this year's Fourth of July party in our new back, that Jake had spent many hours creating the perfect festive scenery.

When Jake and I learned we were having a baby he insisted that although my house was big enough for the three of us, he really wanted something that we both purchased together as a married couple. I was a little saddened at the thought of putting my first home up for sale but I understood Jake's dream of owning a house that we both got to choose together.

The house we finally decided on, was a bit bigger than I had bargained for, but Jake insisted we would need all the rooms, eventually. I warned him that although I was pleased at having his baby, I wasn't going to be popping out kids left and right just to fill up the empty space inour new home.

We invited the whole block and all of our friends who lived near and far.

Jake was the most excited about seeing Embry, who shortly after his mother's death had moved away to start over his life. We pleaded with him to remain in Forks so we could assist him with his grief but he explained it was time for him to do some of his own soul searching.

He traveled the world for a year and then returned to settle down in Seattle. He liked the city life too much to return to our quaint town of Forks. He came for visits, holidays and special moments in our lives. He was Jake's best man for our wedding, he is the god-father of our son, Blake, and he came back to help us celebrate my chain of bakeries.

On one of his visits, he brought a friend. We met Macy Howards and fell in love with her. It was easy to see that Embry was madly in love and she returned his feelings, so it was no real big surprise to us when he called us six months later to announce he and Macy had eloped on a cruise ship. We were a bit disappointed that we didn't get to witness the special event but we understood.

I looked at my missed calls on my phone and saw that one of them was from Leah.

"Hey. I will be there but you better have plenty of peppers. I"m trying to get this baby out of me."

I laughed out loud. Leah was due anytime now. After Jake and I got married, Leah followed suit. She decided that her wandering days were over. Cristian popped the question and she was quick to say yes. We knew that he was right for her when he warned her that she might wear the pants in the relationship, but he could take them off of her easily.

Alice was the other missed call. I listened to her message and once again laughed.

"Okay, so I got the potato salad from the grocery store. Don't kill me. It's not easy dragging three kids under the age of six. Oh and I can't wait to see what Jake has done to the yard. It better not be better than mine, just saying."

Alice's husband threaten to cut up her credit cards if she didn't slow down with the spending, although he didn't mind that she paid Jake handsomely for the wonderful landscaping. When we bought our home, we not only got a five bedroom house, with a two car garage and an acre and half back yard, we also got Alice and Jasper as our neighbors. They lived four houses down.

All of our friends were attending today except Lauren. She was off to Rome with her fiancee to meet his parents. She had done the unthinkable and met someone online. It turned out it was the best spontaneous thing she had ever done.

I heard the doorbell ring and rushed to beat Blake to the door. He was two now and thought that he should greet everyone who rang the bell.

"Hold on little man." I swept him up in my arms, placing him on my hip before opening the door.

"Mia!" I cried out happily.

When my bakeries took off I made Mia in charge of overseeing them. She loved the traveling and the constant headaches of running the ten bakeries. However, I don't think Seth was as pleased by her promotion. It didn't give them as much time as a family and he was usually the one stuck at home with their five year old whenever she was away.

We were shocked to learn that Mia was pregnant by Seth before they ever announced they werea couple. Luckily, Mia's parents didn't kill Seth the way we had feared but they had insisted on a quick marriage before their granddaughter was born. The two of them appeared to be quite happy despite the fashion of their marriage arrangement.

"I brought food, a grumpy husband and beautiful daughter." Mia announced just as Seth and Brynlee walked up behind her.

Seth stuck out his tongue behind her back. I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"I'm so glad you two made it." I stepped back allowing them to enter.

Seth had his hands full with bags.

"You know where the kitchen is, go ahead and put them in there." I took Blake back to his play area, although he really wanted to be underneath the grown ups. Jake lately, was hinting that Blake needed another baby to play with, so he would be less lonely.

"Oh MY!" Mia cried out as she stepped into our back yard. Jake had done a fabulous job and I hoped he enjoyed the satisfaction of his hard work.

"I know...I'm sexy as hell." Jake came around the corner, making us all laugh.

"Okaaay!" Mia rolled her eyes playfully.

"Jake!" Brynlee threw her arms around him. Jake and I had taken many turns at babysitting Brynlee and had grown a close bond with the little girl.

"There is my Bryn!" Jake scooped her up and twirled her around. She laughed hysterically.

"When is everyone coming?" Seth asked as he looked out at the large back yard.

"In about ten minutes they will start walking up." Jake announced, putting Brynlee down.

"Why ten minutes?" Seth asked curiously.

"Cause that's when they will start smelling the delicious steaks and hamburgers I just put on the grill."

We all laughed in unison.

"Come on Bella, I will help you finish setting up." Mia grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I had a feeling that she wanted some privacy with me.

"I don't know how to tell you this or if today is really the day to do it. I mean it's a holiday." She began to ramble.

"Spill it." I demanded.

"I'm pregnant. There I said it." Mia sighed heavily.

"Congratulations." I threw my arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" She frowned.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I laughed.

"Because this means that I can't be there when you need me. Seth really wants me to spend more time at home." She explained.

"It's fine. We will just hire you an assistant to take the workload off of you." I offered.

"Seriously! You would do that for me?" Tears filled her doe brown eyes.

"Of course.I've been expecting you to ask for one, for months now."

"You mean, all I had to do was ask for ONE!" her voice shriek.

"Yes."

"Damn it." Mia shook her head with disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Jake walked into the room with a tray full of empty glasses.

"I'm getting Mia an assistant for work." I said with a big grin on my face.

"About damn time. Did you finally get the courage to ask?" He teased Mia.

"I swear you two are horrible people but I love you." Mia cried out.

"Glad to know you love us, despite our faults." Jake laughed, circling his arm around my waist.

"So you're pregnant, aren't you?" Jake looked between us.

"Your husband is unbelievable." Mia exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I married him." I smiled proudly up at him.

Jake kissed me passionately before the door bell rang announcing our guests arrival.

"See told you, ten minutes." He chuckled as he made his way to the door.

I was one lucky woman and knew in my heart that the choice I made five years ago was the right one. I had everything I ever wanted, the white picket fence, the loving husband, adorable son and all the love I could ever want.

**XXXX The Very EndXXX**


End file.
